Harry Potter and the Planar Professor
by Qfic1993
Summary: A wizard from another universe becomes the new teacher of a new subject in Hogwarts. Changing the storyline of H/P, this stranger may be more deadly than any wizard or witch in their world. DND 3.P (3.5e combined with Pathfinder) and Harry Potter
1. Year 1:Descent into Chaos

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 1: Descent into Chaos

Ira took a breath and leaned back against the oak chair in which he sat in. Looking down on the beautifully carved oak table before him, stacked with tomes and scrolls of various sizes, covers and colours, he sighed inwardly. I am never going to finish this spell, Ira thought to himself. The spell in question written in expensive inks and various metals was only halfway done, recorded in an expensive spell-book bound in red dragon's hide. The spell was seemingly filled with various elements and was supposed to be a powerful conjuration of energy that could wipe out his enemies, but now taking a long look at it, Ira just sighed again and put his quill down.

Getting up, he strode across the conjury that he was in, to a decanter on another book filled table that held some good Djinn floatwine. A simple gesture and a pewter goblet appeared in his hand which he promptly filled. He brought the decanter with him and sat back down to examine the spell once again, but then decided a much longer break was necessary. He took in his surroundings, which he knew so well, all the rich carpets, silk tapestries, shelves filled with books and scrolls of arcane lore, and the odd knick knack that only held sentimental value.

He got up again, turning to his left, going to the arrow slit that served as a window, and took in the view. An endless sky, now night, greeted his weary eyes. Birds, some small, others as huge as elephants flew through the sky, while the occasional tengu or air elemental raced across the vista. Some retirement, Ira thought and took a long draw from the goblet. There was that annoying feeling again, that sense of foreboding that he could somehow not shake off.

He was a powerful arch-necromancer, had fought against terrible evils with mighty companions, had won battles across the myriad planes, and when all was said and done, they had parted ways -some not so amicably- he had taken the loot he'd won and had a custom _Instant Fortress_ made, and retired to here, a shelf on an earthmote belonging to a minor Djinni noble called Ulam.

Over the years, Ira had taken journeys of his own by himself learning more obscure and forbidden lore and magic and had even forged alliances with organisations and groups who prized knowledge and magic. After what seemed like ages, Ira had secluded himself away, never bothering to come out of his tower, taking refuge in his arcane lore and spell craft. Ira took another long sip, it was too late to be so sentimental, Ira thought.

He went to one of his prized Mirror of Mental Prowess, of which he was the proud owner of three. Taking in his reflection, barely in his thirties, 6 foot tall, a fair and handsome face, strong lean build, brown locks and the beginnings of a beard, complete in his enchanted, perfectly cut grey with black piping silk robes, he looked every bit the rich, powerful mage.

That feeling of foreboding did not go away. Looking around, he surmised that it always came down to the same reason. He was too safe, so safe in his tower that it was nothing more than a gilded prison. He barked a short laugh at that, if his tower was a prison, it was one that he had forged for himself, spell by layered spell.

Ira sighed, thinking of the old days when his life and the friends he had made were on the line, facing off against hordes of demons, armies of devils and other more horrifying creatures from nightmarish universes. All he had faced, and all he conquered and it was both sad and right that he felt slightly jaded. He sat back down and examined the spell he had spent the better part of 6 months -or whatever passed for time here- working on, a spell of the 9th valence*.

Like a bell tolling right in his head, Ira doubled over as a powerful sending hit him, "_Its Loranna! Am here _[planar coordinates] _Please help! If we were ever true friends, please come_ NOW!" Ira regained his composure, mentally assessing the planar coordinates Loranna had sent him. Loranna! A name belonging to one his old adventuring companions. A sorceress of some power, the last Ira had last seen or heard from her, she had retired to some Prime Material world, raising some castle and living the high life.

Ira mused about this and wondered at the cosmic coincidence. Here he was, moping about the prison his tower had become, and in came Loranna with a dire message for help, giving him the key to his freedom from ennui. Ira went to the Mirror and spoke the command word, using the coordinates as a focus to find his sorceress friend.

The gray swirls of the scrying became clear and showed a scene of pure chaos. The sky was filled with arcs of lightning while the earth was dry, cracked and in some parts baked. Streams of what appeared to be fire ripped through the earth like pulsing veins. His knowledge of the planes allowed him to deduce that this was the Elemental Chaos, a realm where all the Elemental Planes, Air, Water, Earth and Fire met, sandwiched between the Chaos universes of Limbo -known as the Maelstrom in some worlds- and the Abyss, realm of demon-kind.

There! Ira found a battle in progress and his eyes widened just a bit. Slaads, humanoid creatures resembling frogs, mostly in shades of blue and red clashed against three serpentine monsters who raked with two muscled arms ending in claws, snapping jaws at the end of two tentacles and a crocodilian head with wicked fangs. They could only be Naunets, the warrior caste of the Protean race. Hovering above the Naunets was another serpentine monster, that looked similar to the warrior Proteans but instead of tentacles it had white feather wings and an avian head. It was an Imentesh, one of the missionaries of the Proteans. No doubt the Naunets were being directed by the Imentesh, as the warrior Proteans were known to serve the Imentesh as bodyguards.

Ira glossed over the fighting looking for the other opposing leader and found it. Much smaller than its fellows, the Death Slaad was in the thick of the fighting raking with its own claws, while above the Imentesh threw the occasional spell, which effect seemed to be only healing spells for its bodyguards. It appeared it wanted the fight to continue and Ira snorted. Chaos for the sake of Chaos was the Imentesh, nay the entire reason the Proteans even existed.

Looking through the battle, it seemed that it was actually a three way fight. Ira wondered why he never saw it before. Blood red creatures, some armed with large spears, while some only used their claws were busy raking through both sides. The creatures were Tanar'ri demons, specifically the ones known as babau also commonly referred to as blood demons because of their red slicked appearance. There leading them, safely behind half a dozen babau was a corpulent humanoid being.

No wait, it was a human being and looking over the obese frame with leeches plastered over the body haphazardly, Ira focused on the face, still cherubic despite the fat with the ginger curls, it was Loranna!

Ira took a step back, and saw the scene in a new light. Well this was different, he mused to himself. One, the fact that she could stand despite all that added mass, and two, he never pegged Loranna to be a bloatmage.

A bloatmage or as they were sometimes known, hemotheurges, were mages –most often sorcerers- who believed that their blood was a source of power. As such, some explored that avenue till they bloated their systems with more and more of their blood, as more blood meant more power. It had been a very long time, Ira mused. In Elemental Chaos, Loranna looked up and must have saw the sensor, and waved. Ira saw it and cast _Overland Flight_, a necessity when living in Elemental Air. He spoke another command word and a short spear of silver appeared in his right hand.

Willing the scrying to mute for a few moments, he looked over himself. He was equipped only with three rings, one of regeneration, a spell storing ring and a ring of shielding. Other than that he only had the two ear studs he wore, one gold to alert him to any foreign contaminants in his foodstuffs and the other silver, which also stored some spells. His robes could protect him against physical attacks, so his mind decided, Ira quickly spoke another word and a round amulet, dark jade with swirls going into its centre appeared around his neck.

It was an amulet of the planes, a necessity if he was ever going to get back home to his tower. Willing the chaotic scene to appear again, he moved the sensor close to Loranna and speaking another word, he stepped through just as the scene in the mirror faded.

0-0-0-0-0-0

*Spell level, interchangeable with spell slot.

What do you guys think? Please comment, rate, review and all that. I hope to continue this with more updates as soon as possible.


	2. Year 1:Rumble down Under

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 2: Rumble down Under

Ira stepped through, his silver spear clutched in one hand and arcane energy crackling in the other. At once, the spear in his hand vibrated, almost like it was alive. Ira smiled, for he had chosen a perfect weapon for this battle. He wielded a spear invested with the power of pure Law. Order was the energy by which the spear was forged and it would be especially baneful for the creatures of Chaos.

"Ira, you came! Thank the gods!" Loranna shouted to him. Ira smiled and floated to her quickly. The babau parted a way for him. She still looked the same, wearing the same gilded robe that covered only her chest and sex, but the added mass made her appearance more…'_odd_' was the nicest term Ira would use. Looking at her, he saw that the changes she went through still did not take away any substance from that grin she was giving him. He had seen that grin more than a few times, when they were in much dire straits than this,

"Of course I came, Lanna", a nickname another friend had once called her by and was eventually adopted by all in their adventuring group. "Fancy seeing you here in Chaos and a powerful hemothuerge to boot" He almost said bloatmage, but decided not to. The term itself was meant to mock these mages about their gross bloating.

"Humph, I'll have you know, not only have I realized the power within me, I am also a Lady. Newly minted duchess of Cornall" she beamed proudly. At Ira's confused glance, she quickly added, "the Prime world I retired to, it's quite a rich realm"

Ira nodded, and pivoted to the battle. "And you're reason for coming here and getting involved in this…brawl?"

Lanna sighed, and pointed, "See the Death Slaad", Ira nodded, "notice the red stone in its claws?"

Ira activated his permanent spells of _Clairvoyance_, _Arcane Sight_ and _True Seeing_. At once colours of various hues burst into existence, but they barely fazed him. His sight sharpened by many degrees, he took a long glance at the Death Slaad going one-on-one with a Naunet. It had some sort of orb of some kind, blood red in its left palm, which it expertly held on to even as it was busy trading blows with the warrior Protean.

"I see the stone but its significance is related to you in an esoteric or pragmatic manner?" Lanna gave him a grim smile, "You were always quick weren't you, Ira?"

Ira understood immediately that she wanted the stone for a more active purpose and filed that bit of information away, "The Lanna I know would never do something verging on suicide for a bit of light reading, but something that could be used for _practical_ purposes?" Ira returned the smile, "that Lanna would go to Chaos and back for it"

Loranna smiled and gave a sharp nod, "And I fully intend to go back" Ira pursed his lips and asked, "Why me? Out of the rest of the Company, why not someone with a bit more battle experience?" Ira was no stranger to fighting but amongst the Breland Company – the adventuring company of which Ira and Lanna had been part of- he was more involved in fights of a more esoteric and arcane nature.

Lanna shook her head, "You were the only one I could count on. The rest are…well you know the rest. It's not like we keep in touch, present company excluded"

Ira snorted, as he and Lanna had not kept in touch the day the Company disbanded and they went their separate ways. Especially since how they disbanded, he thought to himself. "You could have called Ilia, she would have come"

"No, she would not and even if I somehow possessed the power to bring her here immediately, I would still choose you. You know how she would feel if she ever saw one of us again"

Ira nodded at that and remembered when they had parted, over arguments of corruption and magic. Ilia, a half-elf paladin of had been a staunch friend and ally, but after the duel against the vampire Midnight, in which another friend of theirs, the halfling warlock Dolio had called upon her dark patron –which Ira hypothesized to have been the demon lord Graz'zt- to slay the bloodsucker, both halfling and half-elf had changed.

It all culminated in a battle that left the inn they were in a smoking ruin and their friendships with it. The last he had heard of Ilia, she left to join some crusade across the planes, while Dolio had left to go to the Abyss or some such.

Those were all problems of the past however, and Ira turned to Lanna, "Alright then, lets get to it. You want the gem then?" Lanna nodded and Ira turned to the battle, "Alright but you do owe me for this"

"Has it ever been otherwise?" Lanna added before sending her demon bodyguards to the fray. Ira took to the sky and Lanna followed, flying parallel and at a distance, in case some stray spell caught them both. Ira quickly spoke a few spells of protection, a _Stoneskin_, _Spell Turning _and a _Shield_ spell, which manifested as a man-sized blue shield floating in front of him.

Lanna also spoke some spells and was covered in a reddish sheen. Ira observed the battle and saw that despite the demons fighting on both sides, it was simply the sheer numbers of Slaad present. Despite the losses, the Death Slaad would still be able to carry the day. Ira would have to thin the ranks before facing the Imentesh -which presented a great threat by itself- leaving the Naunets a chance to further weaken the Death Slaad, and ending with them.

Ira pointed the Law Spear and spoke the command word. A shaft of blue radiance raked through the slaads, making them scream in agony as flesh sizzled into nothingness. He conjured _Black Tentacles_ and they gripped the slaads, grappling and crushing them to death and let loose another shaft of pure Order. The spear was most effective, making it a very good investment. I should pay that Djinni merchant in Sigil another visit soon, Ira thought to himself.

His spells went unnoticed however as the Death Slaad was busy with its opponents and probably thought that the spells came from the Imentesh. However the Imentesh did notice him and Lanna, "Pretties come to play?/ The children try to dance and shall fall" the dual voice spoke mind to mind and Ira shut it out. His permanent _Mind Blank_ spell should suffice to protect him against any mental assault either way.

Lanna seem to be hurling spells of _Fireball_ at the Naunets which was fine with Ira, but on the whole its effects were not so effective. She switched tactics and hurled _Lightning bolt_ but that seem to be just as ineffective. Ira shot a shaft of Order at one of the Naunets and it screamed as large portions of its flesh discorporated.

The Imentesh dual voice came again, "Law most disgusting touches us?!/ Symphony of your death shall we sing!" The Imentesh pivoted to him and hurled a sphere with a fiery tinge. It flew through the _Shield_ spell and smashed through but rebounded off his _Spell Turning_, flying back at its caster. The Imentesh cried out as some its flesh dissolved but it was still alive and flexing its wicked claws. His _Spell Turning_ on the other hand was seared away in that instant, "Well played child/ Applause for the dead man" it spoke in its mental voice.

Ira looked over the battle and regretted that he had not refilled his reservoir* as well as his repertoire of spells. His valences** were always filled except his 9th valences*** to ensure he did not go without magic, but now the spells in his mind were somewhat under-optimized for this battle. He made a promise to himself to commit 9th valences and keep some at all time.

He conjured some Orb spells, using his mastery of the high arcanas**** to change their elements alternating between the Proteans and the remaining slaads. The babau were doing a good job, striking the survivors as well as focusing on the Death Slaad. It seemed Lanna knew where to distribute her resources.

Ira used _Summon Monster VIII_ and three Vrock demons, vulture-like monsters armed with wicked looking spears flew to intercept the Imentesh, while Ira shot the surviving Naunets with the spear until they were all dead, their flesh sizzling away. That left the Death Slaad, and Lanna seem to understand his intent. She summoned four Chasme's, horsefly demons the size of small ponies with the colour of an old bruise, to face the missionary Protean.

She hurled destructive arcane might and Ira mused not for the first time, what would he have become if he had learned spells of Evocation. As a specialist in Necromancy, Ira had thrown himself into the study of life and death but it had its own cost. To shore up his knowledge he studied Conjuration, Transmutation, Abjuration, Illusion and Divination, but he had to sacrifice some schools, as his studies into the five other schools had taken so much of his time, effort and resources. Evocation, a school filled with fireballs, lightning bolts and other spells that went *boom* did not appeal to him at the time, as he could summon monsters to do that, while Enchantment was redundant, as he had learned to have undead and summoned monsters do most of his work for him.

That and _Mind Blank_ rendered the school totally pointless, Ira silently added. He tapped into his reservoir and summoned a Hezrou, a huge frog-like demon that leapt into battle against the Death Slaad. The babau's cheered, and Lanna kept pounding the slaad with fire and lightning. The Imentesh on the other hand, seem to be hard pressed against its own foes and for good measure, Ira summoned some more vrocks. Two appeared and flew to join the fray.

Ira decided that the battles against the slaad was going as well as it could, considering the circumstances. Now would be a good time to finish the Imentesh and then mop up what's left. Flying to the only surviving Protean, Ira got ready to speak deadly spells, intending to bring it down quickly when its sing-song mental voice reached him again, "You see friend but we see foe/The mouse does not know the hawk watches"

The mental words had a tinge of pleasure to them and Ira snorted, reaching close he shouted to the Chaos worm even as it battled the flying demons, "Your skills at discord are wasted here, creature. If you think I'm falling for that ages-old trick, think again" Ira raised the spear.

"We are truth in this/Chaos is truth. What we have seen will come to pass/The mouse will be pierced by the hawk's talons" The Imentesh gripped a chasme that came too close and ripped it two. The demon faded away as the power of the summoning ended prematurely with its death. Ira smirked, "Grasping at straws aren't we?"

"You dance in nothingness/Empty fills your being" the voice this time was filled with slight anger. Ira chuckled, "if that's your way of saying I'm not for Law or Chaos then yes, I'm not. Why should I? Both are merely profits to power and knowledge. Only fools devote themselves to rigid hierarchies or anarchic societies"

The Imentesh squawked as it ripped a vrock out of the sky, "This is your truth, so be it. But we do not lie of false friends/The truth is true foes disguised" Ira scowled, he was not going to listen to this anymore. "Maybe some other time" and Ira loosed radiant shaft after radiant shaft of axiomatic energy. The Imentesh screamed, even as it tried to rip up more demons, striking the head of two chasme's at once, "The false one will deal you death!/But she is not alone in this!" Then the Imentesh sizzled away to nothingness. Below, Lanna's head jerked upright.

Ira smiled and gave new orders to his summoned vrocks, and they flew below aiming for the slaad. Which was unnecessary as even as Ira flew to aid them, the babau and Lanna, were pounding the slaad with everything they had. The creature raked and bit, spoke some spells and activated some innate abilities. While babau died, Lanna just summoned a few more and they swarmed over the slaad.

As Ira and the vrocks landed to survey the damage, the fight was over. The babau parted revealing a shredded body, its head intact and the red stone in a death grip.

Ira turned to Lanna who was floating down, looking at the damage she and her summoned demons had wrought, and her concentration seemed elsewhere. Ira said, "Well that was-" and the _Disjunction_ hit him right in the back. His spells, contingency and temporary faded instantly while the powers of his magical items seemed to waver on the edge of existence.

Ira screamed, and pivoted to face the new threat, trying to ward himself again, but at that moment Lanna threw a _Prismatic Spray_ at him. Red flashed over one vrock turning it into a burning effigy, while blue turned another into a sculpture. Indigo drove one mad, while orange melted the last. Violet struck Ira just as a _Reality Maelstrom_ was dropped on him.

Ira screams faded instantly as the two spells seem to war for an instant, a vast chaotic scene playing out, a babau shouted as it was drawn in as well, then the spells seem to disappear just as quickly as they appeared.

0-0-0

Lanna sighed, did it really have to come to this?, she thought to herself. She dismissed the babau instantly, at least the ones she summoned herself. A pitiful few remained, now surly and cranky that slaughter had come to an end. Above, Dolio, the halfling warlock and one of her closest adventuring ally floated gracefully down, "Well, Lanna, looks like we did good ah?" she said while smiling.

"No thanks to you, Dolio and we lost a good friend and ally" Lanna spoke another spell, smiting the remaining vrocks. They were still dangerous after all. Dolio smiled and proceeded to do the same with the babau's. Realizing the danger, they hurled themselves onto the halfling, trying to bring her down. She just blasted them with eldritch energy laced with darkness and they died quickly. The bodies of the babau did not fade with their deaths, unlike the ones Lanna had used, these babau had physically travelled here. The slaughter done, Dolio casually strolled to the dead slaad, prying its death grip open and palming the red stone, which glowed with an inner light.

"All for some stupid stone!" Lanna exclaimed. Dolio sighed, "When will you get it? Ira would never have helped us with what we intended to do? You know…sorry, knew how he was. He would have gotten in our way"

"You don't know that! We could have used his help and then some. His knowledge and contacts alone would have guaranteed our personal safety!"

"As opposed to mine, dear sweet Lanna?" Dolio smirked, "You saw what I offered and what I had, have and what I do possess is not inconsiderable. Enough to make me Queen and you a Regent!"

"If, Dolio, _IF!_ It still is not enough, your word only! You should consider what had and what you have and how much you and I will lose if this scheme of yours collapses like a house of cards! Besides we don't even know if Ira is really dead. The Violet struck him at the same time you loosed the _Maelstrom_, he could be in some friendly plane or worse back home in his tower, planning revenge!" Spittle flew as the bloatmage shouted.

"Hah, Lanna _IF,_ if I may say so myself. The fact that the _Disjunction_ hit him and we sent him twice elsewhere does not comfort you? Because it certainly comforts me, and consider, after this," and the warlock help up the stone, "even an _arch-necromancer_ of Ira's power" and Dolio's tone was a sneer, "will be nothing to the power I will have at my fingertips!"

Dolio chuckled and pulled out a Cubic Gate, tapping one of its surfaces, while storing the red stone. The air shimmered and an oval, a hole in reality opened onto another vista, night time glancing down on a city, filled with lights of its own. Demons, many and various in their particular species flew across.

"Come on Lanna, let us go. We would not want to be late with destiny, now do we?" she chuckled at that inane line, and hurried through. Lanna grimaced, regretting what she had done and all the events that had led up to this, and hoped in her engorged heart, she would survive the coming tumult. She stepped through and the oval sealed itself up.

0-0-0

Ira screamed and felt himself being singed even as colours he did not have the names to flashed before him. It felt like he was falling for days and then he felt the earth beneath him. Flat on his face, he felt the grass and the soft loamy earth. He lifted up his head and saw the oddest sight in quite some time, a young boy, dirty and on his knees with round spectacles and an odd lightning shaped scar. Then darkness swallowed him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

*Spell Points (I'm using the Unearthed Arcana variant rules)

**Spell slot(s) interchangeable with Spell Level(s)

***Spell level(s) interchangeable with Spell slot(s)

****Archmage class feature (Mastery of Elements)

Well that ends this chapter? What do you think? Review, rate, comment, tell others about it if you think they will like it too!

P.S Yes, Ira does not memorize any 9th level spells, as he spends…well spent all of his time in his _Instant Fortress_, which was not only custom made but warded up the wazoo. Nothing short of an army could get him when he was inside there, and that's assuming said army manages to slip under the notice of the Djinni noble which owns the earthmote.

P.P.S The spear is axiomatic silver spear +5 imbued with a custom spell akin to Sunbeam, instead of 10d6 radiant damage, its _10d6 axiomatic/lawful damage!_ However it only does 3d6 to creatures of other alignments and has no effect whatsoever on lawful/axiomatic creatures (including devils!)

P.P.P.S I also did take some liberties with the creatures used so don't hurt me please sir thank you =P!


	3. Year 1:A Whole New World Part 1

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 3: A Whole New World Part 1

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were screaming, Harry realized. Already late into the evening, the former screamed for Harry to get away right now from the stranger and the latter, on her prized petunias getting ruined. Harry's attention however on not solely on the stranger who just appeared out of that crazy swirl of colours, but on the _thing_ that came with him. Red and slicked in something the creature was also flat on its ugly feature that Harry could only guess what its face and it seem to be breathing shallowly.

Harry went to the stranger, singed in some places with his skin burnt but the smell was by far more horrible, reminding Harry of bacon he burnt a few times when he made breakfast for the Dursleys. He turned to see them if only to confirm they were still there screaming and shouting, just to make sure they were alright. They were still calling at him but he saw Mrs Figg, who had come over to visit race to the door. Harry didn't blame her, he would have run off too if he could. Not from the stranger though, he sighed inwardly.

Somehow Harry figured silently to himself that he was going to pay for this, even though it wasn't his fault, just like earlier at the zoo with Dudley. Had he known the glass was just going to disappear, he would have warned Dudley…maybe. Harry hurried to the stranger, who gripped a beautifully carved…spear, Harry realized made of silver. He pulled at the stranger's silky grey robes and found that he could not lift him. Big wonder, Harry thought since he was barely given enough to eat.

Still Harry pulled at the stranger, alternating between calling for his aunt and uncle to help him and calling at the stranger to wake up. Then the red _thing _started to move, small infantile movements made with grunts and snarls. Harry realized the real horror of the creature, seeing the way it moved. Like the time he watched predators on the television, this creature's movements were purely _predator_ even if it was only minor movements.

He hurriedly pulled at the man, hoping that Uncle Vernon would come and pull him away. Maybe then pulling him away, he could pull the man to safety?, Harry reasoned. Uncle Vernon then did decide to get Harry and that boy was going to _pay _for it this time, through his freaky nose. No more leaving the stairs, he was going to be condemned there forever, Vernon decided.

Then Vernon noticed the red monster and stopped. Maybe later after that thing goes away, he thought to himself quickly. The babau, known as Kells, felt like it was in the thorns of the Viper Forest, being picked at every part of its body and unable to move. Kells tried to move and found that small movements were allowed to him. Curse that bitch, Kells cursed inwardly, when he found that bloody halfling he would really make her bloody. And all of this suffering for some damned stone, which did not even save the Death Slaad from Kells claws.

He would recover, find a way to get back and repay her and the bloated bitch both. Kells had a lot of friends who could help with that, other Tanar'ri who owed him. Slowly he tried to move and when he turned his head, he saw that one, the mage with that foul spear being lifted by a man-child. Hah, why not! Kells thought, kill the wizard, the boy and then destroy the spear. Or better yet use the spear against Kells enemies, there _that_ was a better idea! But first he had to get up!

Harry hurried, and tried to lift the man away even more vigorously. The man groaned and Harry smiled, maybe he could wake him up and they could both run away. Harry laid the man down patting at his face and was amazed. Where before the skin was singed, now those burnt pieces flaked away, revealing healthy pink skin that looked and felt smoother than Harry's own.

The man groaned again and Harry called out to him, "Please, sir. You have to get up or else the monster will get us!" Ira groaned a third time, feeling weak and powerless. He felt sore all over and did not want to get up. The ground was very comforting at the moment and he could always get up later. Then memories played out again in his mind, betrayal and pain and he tried harder to move.

The boy was helping but he looked so thin and weak. He also looked scared and stared at something behind Ira. Turning his head, Ira saw the babau that must have followed him through the _Maelstrom_ and inwardly cursed. This was not an ideal situation, as he felt too weak to properly speak or incant spells, but his fingers were firm against something. His spear!, and Ira felt the power in the weapon as sure as ever. Hah!, so the _Disjunction _did not take everything away from him.

Trying to turn the spear to face the babau and failing because of his weakness, Ira realized the power of the spear was not exactly in perfect condition. It felt empty and almost like it was drained, maybe as a result of the _Disjunction_ or the _Maelstrom_, perhaps a combination of both or the fact that he had used much of its power already? Later he would wonder about it, when he vanquished this demon. He felt his reservoir, and he had some power left. He focused the energies into the spear and it seem to glow with an inner light, or maybe that was in his mind.

The babau was much stronger now and stood on its own claws, rising to its full height combined with its blood slick appearance it was truly horrifying. Then there seem to be a loud *pop* of air and a man in black robes appeared armed with a wand. Thank the gods, Ira thought, this must be some sort of wizard law enforcement. The wizard took his surroundings immediately noticing the creature first and Harry and Ira last. The Dursleys were in their home so they were safe.

"_Immobulus_", the Auror uttered but as soon as he waved his wand, the creature disappeared. The Auror's eyebrows rose and stayed that way forever more as Kells appeared right in front of the man, his claws slicing the wizard's stomach open, his guts looping out and ripping out his heart. Harry screamed, the Dursleys screamed and Ira cursed again. He tried to aim at the babau but just then loud *pops* sounded again and men in black appeared. Armed with their wands, they looked aghast at one of their own lying there dead in a gruesome manner with the creature that killed him preening over his corpse.

They waved their wands to kill it –the Killing Curse was allowed on non-sentient humanoids- and hoped they got it in time. They didn't, as the creature seem to be able to Apparate and it did so every time they oriented their wands, it appeared elsewhere, slicing open stomachs, faces, groins and other body parts.

More *pops* ensued as Mrs Figg message had been clear, "_Need assistance! Unidentified wizard in Lightning's backyard, send everyone!_" Of course they could not send everyone but the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement) had to send at least a number to see to this wizard who was in Harry Potter's backyard!

One of the Aurors apparated back to the Ministry, to warn them of the monster while a few tried to protect the Boy-Who-Lived. A pitiful few tried to corral the thing and bring it down but it was too wily, one moment here then somewhere else the next. Kells was having a good time, slicing backs, stomachs and necks with abandon. It also head-butted some of the humans, letting its corrosive slime coating its body melt their faces and then with almost contemptuous ease, it brought a _Darkness_ spell to bear.

Aurors cried out, blinded in the magical darkness. Someone shouted "_Lumos!_" but the light could not pierce this darkness. With its Darkvision, it started to do what babau did best, sneak and slicing. Humans cried out as they were cut down, and more *pops* sounded. Ira could not take it anymore, seeing all this death caused by a measly babau. How could these wizards not cast their own spells, instead they were relying on wands, by Boccob and Nethys!

Finding the willpower to move and incant at least one spell, he poured whatever power remained to him and spoke a word of dispelling. The darkness lifted and Aurors gasped. The carnage was horrible, with seven dead in gruesome manners. The now dozen Aurors that were in the crowded backyard felt grim resolution and prepared to do away with the monster. Kells wanted to scream to every dark power in joy at what fun he was having. He prepared to slay more but a shaft of Law struck it in the back, screaming, unable to move as flesh sizzled away.

Aurors jaws dropped, especially the few who were guarding Ira, watching him lift the silver spear and loosing another bolt. Then another and another and finally the babau sizzled away to nothingness. Ira slumped and fell into unconsciousness again. The Aurors surrounded him.

0-0-0

"What's going to happen to that man?" Harry asked, as he held his cup of tea, and he was genuinely worried for the stranger. That man single-handedly saved them all when the other "Aurors" or at least that was the word they used to refer to themselves, had failed. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia fidgeted on the couch, and tried to bury horrid memories of screaming.

"He will be taken to the Ministry of Magic, a place where he will be well taken care of" Albus Dumbledore said. Dressed in robes with a slightly pointed hat, all in grey, he looked every bit the wise wizard, complete with flowing grey beard and rimmed spectacles. Harry frowned, "Why not a hospital? Wouldn't he be safer there, or is it because you don't have hospitals?"

"Hah, we do dear Harry, but I'm afraid that 's will not be suitable for our daring friend. The Ministry may applaud his actions in saving the lives of its Aurors but sadly, no one knows who he is and therein lies the problem"

Harry gasped, "You mean he's not one of you?!" Albus smiled, "One of who precisely? The magical people or do you refer to Muggles like your aunt and uncle?" Said aunt and uncle barely registered the words. "No, Harry we don't know who he is, but no doubt he is as you say, one of "us", but that doesn't mean he couldn't be a Muggle as well. A Muggle-born with great skill at hiding his magic"

Harry frowned, he did not mean to say anything out of turn and he really didn't want to insult Professor Dumbledore. The man was kind and gentle with him and actually bothered to answer his questions while entertaining his other questions on the "Magical World". "So that means I get to go to, what was it Hoglots?"

Albus gave a grandfatherly chuckle, "Hogwarts, Harry and yes you will. Everything has been arranged and of course, someone will pick you up," looking at the catatonic faces of the Dursleys, Dumbledore dryly added "immediately"

At that word there was another *pop* and the Dursleys flinched at the sound. The woman walked casually in through the sliding door of the backyard and smiled at Harry. Dressed in black with green striping, she had a really pointy hat like a witch with a kind but stern looking face. "Harry, this is Professor McGonagall, and she will be helping you settle down somewhere less _eventful_," and Albus looked at the lawn, clean using magic, "for the time being, Minerva" Albus nodded at her.

Minerva nodded back and smiled at Harry, a kind and almost motherly smile, "Hello Harry, I am pleased to meet you. I hope that you won't be frightened by all of this sudden series of events too much" Harry smiled back, "Not really, Professor. I'm more worried about my aunt and uncle, who's going to take care of them and my cousin?" who had conveniently slept through said events.

Minerva smiled, this boy had such a sweet heart, "Don't worry about it Harry. They will be well cared for and will be right as rain when you get back after the school year" and there was a slight strain when Minerva said that, maybe they will start taking better care of the boy, look at him, he's so skinny for his age she thought to herself. Harry tried to smile but inwardly winced. Oh well, you could not have everything I guessed, Harry thought.

Sighing away the troubles that an 11 year old boy should not have to deal with, he beamed a smile at both Professors, "So when do we go?" Both professors smiled back at him.

0-0-0

Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of the Ministry of Magic and responsible for the safety of Magical Britain and its wizard and witches as well as muggles, took a deep breath and massaged her temples. In her office, the Head known by many as Madam Bones, or sometimes referred behind her back as "The Bonesman", was busy personally writing letters of condolences to seven families, whose sons and daughters had perished a few hours earlier in an apparent monster attack.

The details of the attack were still trickling in, but so far there was nothing substantial. The use of the Pensieve -which was a highly guarded secret and known only by succeeding Heads- so far, revealed the creature itself and what happened to it. While that knowledge was invariably useful, the creature itself was not known in any of the catalogues or archives that the Ministry had on magical creatures and the searches that were still ongoing were not gaining any success.

Nor for that matter the wizard who had slain the monster in question. The man, fair and handsome, Amelia had to admit, was an anomaly and so far even with the extensive contacts that the Ministry possessed –which were _very_ extensive- there was still nothing on this mystery wizard. Bones sighed again and hoped that the letters she wrote with her own hand would be of some comfort to the families. They died in the line of duty thought God only knew they didn't have to die so gruesomely. Luckily, magic had its uses and could prepare the bodies for their funeral, looking just the way they were before all this. She held her quill all the more tighter and swore to get to the bottom of this, and continued to scribble away.

0-0-0

Ira lazily basked in a warm summer glow under a peach tree in bloom, ripe with heavy and sweet fruit. Besides him a beauty toyed with his robes, his hair, a vision in white and gold. The vision of beauty came closer and whispered in his ear, "_**Why did you leave me?**_"

Ira awoke screaming and promptly closed his mouth. He took in long, shallow breaths flexing his lungs and took in his surroundings. He was lying on a simple cotton cot, in a square room, with featureless black walls and a sturdy wooden door. A light, the only light in the room was a glowing torch, magical most likely as it did not emit any smoke.

Ira felt his body and saw he was dressed differently, his robes had been removed and he was wearing a simple, nondescript shirt and breeches of grey. His rings were gone and his ear studs as well. The Law spear was nowhere in the room and besides his cot was a simple table with a decanter and a goblet.

He reached for the decanter, his throat feeling parched, then hesitated. The last thing he remembered was slaying the babau and incompetent wizards surrounding him. He quickly mentally reviewed his spells and felt for his reservoir of energy. He had just enough energy and possessed the proper spell for this, quickly uttering the words. The energy flowered and the spell took hold and pouring himself a goblet of what appeared to be water, took a sip. The spell had not detected any foreign contaminants, so that was a benefit to his favour.

Once he drank his fill, he lied against the wall, replaying the sudden turn of events. First, Lanna and her betrayal. After all that had happened and what they went through together, you would think she had a bit more loyalty in her. Still as Ira replayed the events again in his mind he realized that if Lanna betrayed him, she had help. She did not cast the _Disjunction_, only the _Prismatic Spray_. At the same time, another or the same attacker was the one who opened the _Reality Maelstrom_ on him, sending him to this apparent Prime world, Ira conjectured.

Why would she do it and who could she have gotten to aid her? Ira snorted at that, it could have been virtually anyone, even a babau demon, invested with _Invisibility_ and a _Fly_ spell, the babau could have activated a rod, wand or scroll. Considering what babau did for an existence, they could have kept themselves hidden even without the _Invisibility_ considering that Ira was not looking and was only intent on helping an old friend. Former friend now, and Ira silently cursed.

He reviewed the permanent spells on his person and was glad they held. The various spells he wove onto his person were strong enough to resist the _Disjunction_ which told Ira a few things, primarily that the _Disjunction_ itself or the caster or both were weak. It managed to dispel his spells, true but not completely shut him down and whoever Lanna…no, Loranna got to help her, that accomplice was not confident enough to face Ira openly. Ira snorted at that, he would find Loranna and deal with those problems later, as he needed to deal with these problems here first.

And the door to his cell opened.

0-0-0-0-0-0

So this ends chapter 3. Do you guys like lengthy chapters? Let me know in the comments.


	4. Year 1:A Whole New World Part 2

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 4: A Whole New World Part 2

_*Half an hour ago*_

Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the finest Aurors the Ministry of Magic had ever seen was fidgeting, right outside the door of Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones. The barely decorated hallway only had a single table where there, Amy Williams, secretary to Madam Bones busily typed away on her typewriter barely registering his presence. While he was one of the best Aurors the Ministry had, something which he was both proud and appreciative, it did not mean he was above the law or for that matter accorded any special treatment, even though he was a pure-blood, something which irked him and he was glad that under The Bonesman leadership, the DMLE and in effect many departments of the Ministry were a meritocracy.

So it was with uncharacteristic fidgeting that he waited before the door of the Head, as he knew it was going to be a difficult and trying task, something that was undoubtedly related with the incident at Little Whinging, where so many Aurors had died, a massacre which brought back memories of the Wizarding War and all the atrocities that happened.

Amy looked up and made a sound and said, "She will see you now" Kingsley nodded and went in. Closing the door, he noticed as he always did, that the office of Amelia Bones were spartan and always had been. It spoke of her personality and character, someone who wasn't willing to dwell on finery and filigree, but instead focused on efficiency and effectiveness, both qualities Kingsley appreciated.

He nodded at Amelia and she motioned for him to sit, between the two of them when they were alone together, formality had a way of dropping by the roadside. "What do you want me to do?" Kingsley asked. He knew Amelia did not like to beat around the bush. She gave a smile, "This wizard, the stranger. The mediwitch that attended him told me he should be waking in about half an hour's time. I want you to be there"

He frowned, "Interrogation of a stranger? That doesn't sound like you Amelia" She nodded, "No it isn't and I don't want you to interrogate him, I want you to befriend him. He's not known in any of our records and our allies in other magical governments don't have record of him or they aren't willing to give anything. I need you to get close"

Kingsley nodded, understanding dawned on him, "If he's a nobody as you say, that would only mean we're the ones in the dark. What if he knows of us? Its not that hard to imagine such a thing"

Amelia sighed, "That's something you're going to have to deal with yourself. But don't be afraid to take defensive measures. I saw the memories of the Aurors that arrived later as well as their statements. The darkness 'charm', or whatever spell it was wasn't ended by any of our Aurors and that spear of his tore through that monster single-handedly"

Kingsley nodded, playing with the gold loop in his ear, he would have to tread lightly, "How do you want me to approach him?" She waved a hand, "Do what you think is necessary, but don't try the Auror approach first. Let that be the last measure" Kingsley's mind already was working on a feasible plan, there was something he could try first, "And you want me to report right away or take notes for you?"

She shook her head, "No notes, not now at least and you heard this from me. You made a decision based on my orders and that gives you-" Kingsley grimaced, "plausible deniability. Are you sure about this Amelia? At a time like this?"

She shook her head and waved her wand of yew. A bottle of bourbon and two glasses floated to them. She filled both and gave one to Shacklebolt, "Honestly, Kings-" a pet name she had for him, "I don't know anything more than you at this moment and its killing me. I sent letters to the families but that's small comfort. Right now Fudge is looking for scapegoats and the Daily Prophet's got the wind of something as well half a dozen other papers whose names aren't even common here in _Magical Britain_"

Kingsley gulped and almost chocked on his drink, "That bad, huh. What about the stranger's gear? I thought they got everything from the guy?" She barked a bitter laugh, "My best wizards and witches gave me a report just a few hours ago, here" she handed him a manila file, "take a look yourself" In the file was only a single piece of paper where someone's hasty scribble made it look like a madman had wrote it in a hurry.

Kingsley jaw dropped, "Nothing?! Not even a masking charm?!" She gave him a bitter smile, "Not even a fart of magic, much less a terrifying spell that can lay waste to a monster. Whoever this mystery wizard is, his items are cleverly masked to hide his secrets"

Kingsley scowled, "If that's the case, then not only are we dealing with a mystery, he may be one of the most dangerous wizards we ever encountered before, even You-Know-Who couldn't hide everything from the Aurors" Amelia smiled, "Which is why I'm calling in some back-up" she gulped down her drink in one go, "its about god-damn time anyway"

"Dumbledore" Kingsley breathed. The one wizard even You-Know-Who was wary against and it was a good thing to. Dumbledore was their shining light in the dark times Magical Britain had fallen into. Amelia nodded, "He is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and is supposed to be more than its figurehead. He'll be heading here soon, after the Potter boy has been taken care of"

That made Kingsley's eyebrows rise, "He's alright then? No harm?" Amelia shook her head, "Nothing at all, only some dirt from plucking weeds of all things. But he's alright and Minerva McGonagall is going to care for him before he attends Hogwarts which is fine with me" Kingsley nodded, "What about that creature they were talking about?" Kingsley had wondered about that monster ever since the surviving Aurors had returned. In less than 12 hours, the story had several different versions which spoke of a terror worse than You-Know-Who, who brought darkness and blood to kill them all.

Amelia gave that bitter laugh again, "No information whatsoever, same like the items confiscated. We don't even know if that wizard owned the creature and it slipped its leash or something like that. All we have so far is seven dead Aurors, a man with no name whose items which aren't magical, but according to all the evidence and reports, are, and a dead creature whose body evaporated when the supposed, magical but not, spear was used against it" Amelia sighed and downed another round.

Kingsley gave a grim nod and finished his drink. He got up and gave her a confident smile, "Best we get to work then"

0-0-0

_*Now*_

The door opened and in walked a tall black man, dressed in the same grey overalls that Ira wore bearing with him a wooden tray, whose aroma was certainly food. Ira's stomach growled softly and Ira winced, not wanting to show any sign of weakness to his captors. He was certain that wherever he was right now, it was as much a prison as it was anything else that these people called it.

The man gave him a small smile and proffered the tray, "Breakfast, good sir" Ira tried not to look surprised. Breakfast meant that it was daytime, and that he was already here for many hours. "Thank you, I am famished"

The man offered the tray and it floated at a comfortable height for Ira who was still sitting on his cot, and Ira's detection spell could not find any foreign contaminants within the grilled chicken or the goblet of what appeared to be some kind of juice. He could ask questions later so he began to eat and replenish his energy. Ira polished off the meal quick enough and drank a few more goblets of water and the juice and felt refreshed.

He lied with his back against the wall and the man, most likely some sort of orderly, picked up the tray. The man had a peculiar expression and he asked, "You're not from around here are you?" Ira's eyebrows rose, "What makes you say that sir?"

The man smiled, "Just a hunch of mine. People have a…'thing' about them, you could say. Some people just are different, if you know what I mean" Ira nodded at his words, "I do, sir. But forgive my manners, usually I'm a bit more aware of these social situations, I am Ira, Ira Gold"

The man gave him a genuine smile, "Kingsley Shacklebolt at your service" and the man, Kingsley offered his hand. Kingsley had a strong, firm handshake. Kingsley made a mental note that this stranger, Ira Gold had no idea who he was, which could either be good or bad. "So tell me Mr Gold, what brings you here to the Ministry of Magic, under the care of our Aurors?"

Ira filed the names away for future reference, Ministry and Aurors suggested a magocracy and a system for the regulation of wizards and magic. Which meant they must have perceived him as either a threat or an anomaly, since Ira had never visited this Prime world before. Ira sighed, "I'm afraid that is a rather long story with too many parts involved. If you would be so kind as to get some people who have higher positions in this Ministry of yours, then I can begin to explain my situation"

Kingsley nodded, alright then this Ira had another mystery that needed unravelling, "Well I'll try and see what I can do sir, but as a simple guard here I can't do much, though I do know some people who can help" Ira gave a slow nod, the way this Shacklebolt spoke gave Ira some pause. Just to be sure Ira looked at the man's eyes and his father's gruff voice came back to him, the first one of many lessons that his father taught him, "_Look into a man's eyes, boy and it can tell you many things_"

Ira saw that this man had iron in his eyes, a hidden strength and that most likely he was not a "simple guard" but some sort of spy, here to gain information from him covertly, which the more Ira thought about wasn't such a bad thing. "I see, Kingsley. Anyone you know who can get me out of this place, alive and unharmed? Not to mention with the gear I came in with?"

Kingsley tried to appear like he was thinking very hard about it, "Well, the best person I know who can help you is one Amelia Bones. She's the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and was the one responsible for putting you here" he motioned to encompass the room.

"This Amelia Bones, is she also a wizard or is she a bureaucrat?" Ira asked. The Auror gave a laugh, "She's a witch but she isn't exactly one to play politics. At least not as much compared to some of the wizards and witches working here" Ira mentally balked, a witch?! Bad enough he had to deal with wizard, arcane arts they wielded he knew* but a witch and some dark patron in the mix as well. This was going to be tough and he needed some sort of leverage. He might as well try the most obvious and honestly, dumb, way first.

"Well since I have to meet with this Head and all, I would hope that I can refresh myself first. If it's possible, would a spellbook be made available to me for quick perusal**?" Ira's voice seem to almost squeak at the end, as he knew they were most likely to shut him down immediately. No one was stupid enough to give a wizard a spellbook to refresh their spells and only the really dumb ones would have done so. Not for the first time, Ira remembered his capture and subsequent _explosive_ escape from the orc army of Bleeding Gums.

But while Ira did not believe he could pull it off, several discrepancies had already cropped up in his incarceration here. Firstly, his cell contained no anti-magic matter or magic-dampening field, as he was able to cast his detection cantrip with ease. Secondly and the most obvious, Ira was not bound and gagged. Even the orcs had bound his hands but made the mistake of leaving him ungagged. A wizard who could still move was dangerous, a wizard who could speak was fatal, a wizard who could do both was dangerously fatal.

Kingsley smiled, "I'll try my best and see what I can do. I'm sure they have some books lying around here for you to read and that meeting with Madam Bones too" Shacklebolt left with tray in hand. Ira let out a small sigh of relief, thank Boccob and Nethys for their stupidity. He sat on the floor, cross-legged and began breathing deeply in and out. He closed his eyes and reached out with his arcane perceptions, honed for decades in his study of wizardry. Ira felt the power of the Multiverse, vast as any ocean and endless as all of Creation. Ira pulled that power into him and he felt it coil around him, filling his being with its thick, heady essence, like the maple syrup his mother had made to go with their pancakes. The power drawn in, his reservoir*** was restored.

0-0-0

Back in Amelia's office she asked, "And that's all he wanted, some spellbooks?" That was an odd request, as why would anyone want to read some school books? Kingsley nodded, "That's what he said, and he wasn't specific on the exact nature of the spellbooks so giving him some of the ones we have in storage couldn't hurt"

Besides them, a snort followed with, "Maybe he forgot some charm that can help him escape and he needs to only remember the wand movements" Shacklebolt turned with slight exasperation at Auror Arnold 'Arnie' Peasegood, who looked like a Muggle accountant that someone had put in the robes of an Auror just as a joke, what with Arnie's bland build and forgettable features, he looked every bit the average joe.

Kingsley sighed at Arnie, "Obviously that would be a danger, but remember he has no wand and that the cell is Apparate-proof. He's not going anywhere anytime soon" Arnie grumbled and accepted the reply, "So exactly why do you have me here, Madam Bones? What is your top Obliviator supposed to do for you this fine day?"

Amelia gave him a small smile, "I need you to be at Little Whinging to see to the Dursleys. They've been traumatised by the…events there and it would be best if they got the best treatment possible" Arnie frowned, "I thought the others would have already dealt with it, I am not the only Obliviator in the Ministry's employment you know"

The Head Auror gave him a knowing nod, "Yes but these are Harry Potter's aunt and uncle. His family and for all our misgivings, I think it would be best if they were given the best, without any further damage to their psyche" The Obliviator seem to stand a little bit more taller, at the praise and he gave a short nod, "Then I'm off to it then, Madam, Shacklebolt" he gave them both respectful nods and left the room to Apparate, as many offices of the Ministry were Apparate-proof for security reasons.

"That wasn't the only reason you sent him away was it?" Kingsley asked. She gave him a knowing smile, "What makes you think that?" they both gave each other smirks, and she continued, "No it wasn't. It's Fudge and Umbridge. They're both using this tragedy to their political benefit and the backlash is going to hit hard on all departments, not just mine. The DMLE for letting so many promising, young Aurors die a senseless death, the Department for Regulation of Magical Creatures for failing to actually regulate some creature we don't even have record of and anything else that Fudge can think up of to smear us and save his arse"

The Auror gasped, "But he'll be affected too, or is he too stupid to realise that?" Amelia smiled, "He does but as of right now he claims or at least will claim no knowledge of these events at the very best or at worst, suggests that the Heads went against him"

Kingsley gave a loud curse and Amelia did not even flinch, "So he's either an idiot or a spineless coward eh?" She nodded, "That's the way it seems, but what are we lowly ones to do? He'll do his own thing, and we have to cope with ours, starting with this Ira Gold. Don't think this Gold fellow wont suffer as well, he'll most likely be the main scapegoat but his head wont be the only one to roll"

Kingsley gave a gruff nod, still trying to digest all the new information and politics, "And Peasegood?" Amelia leaned forward on her chair, "It may come to a point where this Gold will be forced to be Obliviated and while at any other time, I could care less, I do care now. This Ira is an anomaly, the fact that he asked for spellbooks is one thing, but what about the creature and his items. They are just a mystery as he is and I want to get to the bottom of this without having to question an Obliviated half-wit"

Kingsley understood, "And you want the best Obliviator out of the way for a while" Amelia gave him a curt nod, "At the very least if he has to be Obliviated, it will be by the best. I wasn't simply giving Arnie airs, he really is the best and if he's away then that's just a few more moments we have to get more answers out of this Gold"

Kingsley took it all in and said, "So the meeting?" Amelia tapped her fingers against her hardwood desk, "I will do it but after this Ira can 'refresh himself' whatever that means, and we'll talk somewhere else as well. The cells are not to my liking" He gave her an inquisitive look, "Where then? We cant exactly keep him hidden from Fudge"

She thought about it then decided, it would have to do after all with so many constraints, "Not my office, that's where Umbridge would come sniffing first, better the Wizengamot court, its far away from the other departments and no one goes snooping there, at least without reason, and besides," she gave a wicked smile, "that be the last place Fudge and Umbridge would look for our prisoner"

Kingsley nodded and thought about how they were going to hide Ira Gold from prying eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0

*Ira thinks that their wizards are same like him but a witch is something different that he knows from Golarion and similar worlds. (Check out Pathfinder Witch class)

**Ira needs to change his spell repertoire. Since he is using Spell Points, he only needs to memorize a single version of each spell that he wants.

***Spell points


	5. Year 1:A Trial-ying Time Part 1

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 5: A Trial-ying Time Part 1

Shacklebolt returned with some spellbooks and Ira was overjoyed at that, glad that his scheme had worked out. He still had his repertoire of spells but they weren't optimized for the challenges he would no doubt face. He had no 9th valences and lacked any planar travelling spells. He would have to recover his amulet and that would be done best if he could provide a distraction with more than just plain summoning spells.

The Auror handed the books to him, "Careful, they're on loan" and this was said with a smile, "Oh and Madam Bones will meet with you. Some Aurors will come to get you in a while, study fast hah?" Shacklebolt left.

Ira snorted, he would and hopefully leave this plane as soon as possible. He regretted that he was not possessed of an Enchantment spells repertoire. Spells of charming and domination would easily have allowed him to escape, but one time or another he convinced himself that it was not worth the effort, as there were so many different fiends and celestials possessed of such spells that could be summoned to his service, not to mention the undead of which he was skilled in dealing with were completely immune to enchantments of the mind.

He took up the three books given to him, The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1, 2 and 3. He opened Grade 1 and flipped through it. He flipped through more pages going all the way to the end. He opened the second and third book and cursed every Abyssal oath he had ever heard and then repeated those same curses in Infernal. The dark patches in the room seem to seethe with his oaths.

What sort of spells were these? _Lumos_, _Expelliarmus,_ _Wingardium Leviosa_, all of which weren't even filled with spell theory. Instead they seem to be trigger words for wands with the appropriate wand movements, which would, Ira sneered, _release the magic to full effect_.

What torture was this? Was it supposed to be a joke? Maybe it was, as perhaps they realized his requests and honoured it, perverting it in the process. Even had the books been filled with spells he was not familiar with such as Evocation and Enchantment spells, he would have still been able to use them*. He could have utilized the spells and found out where his gear was hidden and have escaped. Or had they been stupid enough to leave some _Plane Shift_ or even a _Gate_, as incredulous as that sounded, he would have left everything entirely. He could have gotten back those items through the planar markets soon enough, but now those hopes were dashed.

These books were not only worthless, but as he perused them, they seem ridiculous. Wands seem to be the centre of everything that they did, whether it was a simple cleaning charm or a spell for summoning fire. Ira sighed and took a deep breath; this could not be happening he thought to himself. First the betrayal and now this farce, what sort of barbarians were these people that they would stoop to using wands for everything?

The door to his cell opened again and two men, young but experienced-looking walked in. One of them gave a cough, "Time to go sir" Ira put the despicable excuse of a "spellbook" and followed them. Worse came to worse, he would fight his way out, dumping everything he had on these primitives. Charms and domination were one way to get information but in his long life, Ira had learned that pain and intimidation gave the same results.

0-0-0

Ben Willham, an Auror of now 5 years going on 6 in December, was wary of the stranger wizard. While some said that he had save his fellow colleagues there were also rumours that he was the one who caused their deaths as well, with him transfiguring an insect into a red behemoth that tore men to pieces like they were paper.

He walked a pace or two behind the prisoner and told him an occasional direction to go as they made their way to the Wizengamot court. There, Madam Bones or as he knew her the "Bonesman" would have her due and get the information sorely needed to put this whole fiasco behind them. But that did not mean he couldn't try a bit of persuasion. Auror Bones had given them clear instructions on their way to the court to both test the stranger and their skills at concealment, which was hinted that it was going into their record.

His fellow Auror, John Bells caught his look and nodded. John raised his wand careful that his movements would not draw the stranger's attention, even if they were walking behind him. Ben called out some more instructions, for the stranger to first turn left, right and then left again, through the almost labyrinthine maze that was their Ministry. The stranger grunted with no comments forthcoming. He seemed angry or frustrated or possibly both with something.

John positioned his wand and whispered, "_Imperio_" Normally the Imperius Curse was illegal against humans and sentient magical creatures, but in this case Madam Bones had lifted the law for them and took full responsibility. She needed to test some theories that she had. Ben nodded and John called out to the man, "Turn around" It was a simple command and the man stopped, "Whatever for? Aren't we supposed to see your superior about my release?"

Both Aurors jaws almost dropped but they controlled themselves. Ok, that was new but then again both men weren't exactly supposed to be skilled in the Unforgivable Curses and those with strong wills could resist the Imperius Curse, John said, "Quite right" and they continued.

As they walked Ben tried his turn and attempted to get the man to do a simple action, but he didn't. Both Aurors tried repeatedly, first individually, then together but every time it did not take and both Aurors were finally done with their castings as they reached the court.

They hurried on in.

0-0-0

Ira walked into the court, nothing special by his experiences and standards and found that Shacklebolt who now dressed very differently, with hat and blue coloured robes gave the air of an Auror or some such, a magical guard watch-man. Besides him stood a serious looking woman, robed in black with a _damned_ wand sheathed on her belt. Did these people use wands for everything or were they that useless at magic? A third person, a woman stood next to the serious one, most like Amelia Bones, drab and plain-looking with a flying quill and inkpot and some parchment that floated alongside, no doubt to record his words.

He was asked to sit in the central chair, no doubt to be interrogated but he doubted that it was a trial. There was no one in the stands and only four Aurors and most likely a scribe of some sort, though with a magic quill, was there any need for a scribe?

He sat down and felt frustrated at his current predicament. Getting out of this would be next to impossible without killing or incapacitating all of these witnesses. The two Aurors walked up to their boss, and whispered quickly in each ear. Her eyes seem to bulge for an instant then she controlled herself. Shacklebolt, who was close enough to hear seem to turn slightly pale.

No doubt it was their failed attempts to influence his mind. He felt their touches but the spells invested in their wands -which he had noticed as he wasn't _completely_ clueless- were weak and scarcely scratched his _Mind Blank_, once again proving that Enchantments were not as optimal as some believed.

Amelia made a sound to get his attention and approached, "Good afternoon Mr Gold, my name is Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, Chief Auror of the Ministry of Magic and nominal guardian of wizards, witches and muggles of Magical Britain"

Ira nodded, "Muggles eh? The term is lost on me" She frowned, "The simple folk, people possessed without magic, I am sure you know _of _them"

Understanding dawned, "Ah muggles, well why didn't you say so, where I come from we just call them people. We don't even special terms for everyday hard-working folk, even possessed of no magic. It's crass and insulting"

Amelia stiffened and her cheeks seem to flare at the perceived insult, "Well Mr Gold why don't you tell us where it is you're from and what exactly you're doing here? Because God only knows that since I got you, I've had to bury seven of my best Aurors and Obliviate the minds of many 'everyday hard-working folk' as you refer to them in order to preserve the secret, as well as having to deal with the fallout from these events"

Ira frowned, "Keep magic a secret, why by the Eye of Boccob and Nethys would you want to do that?"

The Auror scowled, "Because it's the law Mr Gold and that's the way it has to be to protect the general populace. If they knew we existed, we'd all be dead by burning or worse"

Ira cursed, so he was in one of _those _worlds. Where mages had to hide their skills because the common villager couldn't tell the difference between devil work and honest mage-craft. Ira hated these worlds and had resolved never to travel to such worlds again, but it seemed fate had a funny way of operating, "Alright then, putting that issue aside, call me Ira. Mr Gold is my father and he's been dead for 70 years now, the All-Seeing Ones bless his soul, and I am not my father"

She nodded, "Very well then Ira, call me Amelia then if it will suit you or Ma'am or Madam or Miss or whatever you want, but I want my answers and that's all I care about"

Ira gave a quick look around and sighed, "Fine but if this world is what I think it is, then you're going to like it even less than I already am" So he explained where he lived, the Elemental Plane of Air, his abbreviated journey to Elemental Chaos –as he decided the full details would just be better kept secret- ending with his time here. When he was finished, he found that he was feeling parched, then as if by magic –perhaps it was- the scribe came with a goblet of water, which under a whispered word, was determine to be only plain water. Ira gulped it greedily.

Where before Amelia had been frustrated, she was now angry, "You mean to say you're from some other universe or 'plane' or world or whatever and that you came here because you were attacked?!" Ira nodded.

"Do you take me for a fool, Ira? Do you? I did not reach this post, just because some fool told me he was from another world of AIR!" The Aurors in the room flinched at her tone, except for the scribe who notated the words being scribbled by the quill with expert disinterest.

"Well Madam, that is all there is to it. You wanted an explanation, you have it and so I am done here, may I have my gear back that I can return to my home of air as you refer to it?"

Amelia seethed with an anger she had not felt in a long time. This man was exasperating, who could believe such drivel! And to think this man saved her Aurors single-handedly to boot!

"No sir, not until you answer all my questions!"

"And ours as well Auror Bones, don't forget us" and the Aurors in the room almost jumped, all except the scribe who looked up and continued to look at the parchment. Ira tipped the proverbial hat to her calmness, and took a look at the newcomers.

It was an old-looking man dressed in expensive black clothes and a half-cape that went with it too, besides him a middle-age woman all in pink, with a face that could only be described as toadish, if it weren't for that gods-damned grin plastered on it. The third was an old wizened looking man who wore robes of grey, expertly cut and looked every bit the stereotypical wizard that all common folk believed wizards look like. Out of all of them, the old wizard looked the most dangerous, the other in expensive black looked too wily while the woman seemed dangerous just because she seem to take everything in that she saw like a lark but with a killer cat's disposition. Behind the three a few Aurors were gathered, maybe an honor guard of some sort?

"Minister Fudge, Under-secretary Umbridge and Headmaster Dumbledore" the last Amelia said with some relief, which Ira noted. An ally, perhaps?

"We were dismayed that you took the prisoner without approval, Amelia, you know how these things work, protocol and all that" The man in black, no doubt Minister Fudge –possibly the Minister of Magic?- said with slight disdain as the late-party interrogators approached. They began to take circle the people here, but kept a respectful distance from Ira, maybe because of his status as prisoner? The old one Dumbledore gave him a grandfatherly smile and Ira kept his nerves under control.

"Well yes Minister, but this case was most unusual, and the deaths of my Aurors have to be answered"

"Excuse me" the woman, Umbridge piped, "but it seems to me that you are insinuating that the Minister and his office does not care about the tragic deaths of Aurors, who were of course under your direction and instruction, am I not correct Auror Bones?" the way she ended that line with a smile, reminded Ira that if it came to blows, he would have to control himself greatly to _not_ kill her.

Amelia face tightened, "No it is not, Madam Umbridge. Merely that your politickinghas taken the attention of these events and blown them out of proportions especially in regards to the reporting of the Daily Prophet, when we don't even have any information of our own"

Umbridge started to say something, but Fudge help up his hand, "The Prophet will report what it will but that's something that is out of our hands sadly" and there was rolling of some eyes at this, which Ira filed away, "and right now, we can gain information. With this prisoner, who is involved in all our troubles"

They turned to look at him, and Ira was reminded of Fiendish Dire Wolves surrounding a lost soul. He gave a small cough and prepared to do battle, verbal or otherwise.

0-0-0-0-0-0

*Pathfinder has this neat thing where wizards can still cast spells that are their opposition/prohibited schools, provided two spell slots of that spell's level to cast and they take -4 penalty when crafting magic items that has one of the opposition school spells as a prerequisite.


	6. Year 1:A Trial-ying Time Part 2

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 6: A Trial-ying Time Part 2

"Well then Mr Gold," Ira cut in with "Call me Ira" Minister Fudge nodded and continued, "well Mr Ira you are a paradox in our midst it would seem. You are a wizard, at least from what I am given to believe, but you are not known in any of our archives. A unregistered wizard with unregistered magical items and the fact that you almost endangered the lives of muggles as well as our secrecy, not to mention the deaths of promising Aurors, you can see where I am going with this, don't you Mr Ira?" Fudge gave a self-satisfied smirk.

"I do, Minister and it's just Ira. First off I am not an unregistered wizard of your realm, world or what have you, I am not from this place. Far from it, I am from elsewhere and the deaths of your so called Aurors happened because of their incompetence. The fact that they relied on their wands merely to kill a measly babau attests to that fact"

Bones seem to flare with anger, "How dare you?! The lives of those Aurors were precious and I resent any insult to their training. Their deaths were caused by this babu as you call it and that's that!"

Dumbledore patted the air, "Now, now. We should not turn to our emotions so easily. Ira, if you could enlighten us, you said you are not from this place and you called that creature, if I'm not mistaken a 'babau', care to elaborate?" Ira sighed and began explaining wizards and magic in general as he knew it. The attending wizards seem to collectively gasp or choke on spit, "What nonsense is this?! You sir, are a liar and a cad" exclaimed Umbridge.

"This is highly unusual and ridiculous at the very least" said Fudge. The rest of the Aurors seem to mutter amongst themselves, amazed at what this stranger had said. "You mean, you aren't magical in the slightest? No heritage of magic?" asked Albus.

"No good sir, though my mother knew only a handful of cantrips and minor magic, like so," and Ira made a flame envelop his hand by will. The Aurors gasped and quickly scrambled to wield wands, but when they did so, Ira willed the flame to cease, "hardly even dangerous and quite frankly it's only a little fire"

Dumbledore nodded, intrigued already, "If you will excuse us for a moment" he motioned for the senior officials to attend him for a moment and they withdrew to the hallway. The Aurors now looked at Ira with new perspective and they gripped their wands tighter.

0-0-0

"You aren't seriously believing this Ira fellow, are you Albus?" asked Fudge, "that's just a bit of wandless magic. Nothing that serious at all"

Albus nodded, "Wandless yes, but I believe him" The rest including Shacklebolt gasped and Umbridge spoke up, "Excuse me Headmaster, but it seems to me that you are actually believing the words of a deranged prisoner?" there was no smile to that question.

"Quite so, Madam Under-secretary, though I don't think he is deranged or a prisoner. I have seen my fair share of prisoners and that man in there is not one of them. In fact he looks like he could very well escape if he wanted to" Umbridge paled and said, "Then it would be imperative to keep him locked up, preferably in Azkaban"

Bones turned to Albus, "What are you getting up to here, Albus?" Dumbledore seem to sigh, "In all our years, our heritage of magic has been one of our strengths, complete in the knowledge that we have magic as a result of our lineage or birth. There is a man know that refutes that knowledge and he brings knowledge of his own"

Fudge sputtered, "You cannot be serious Albus! How do you know he's not one of us?!" Albus gave him a small smile, "Because Cornelius, I believe him, something sorely lacking in the world of today"

Kingsley coughed, "Well to be honest, Minister. The man did not know about Aurors or the Ministry but I suspected he inferred based on what we said to him. Even a witch from the remote parts of the world would have known about us. He honestly doesn't"

Fudge sputtered again, seeming to gasp for air, "We just can't release him. It's too dangerous, we don't know the whole truth!" Albus gave him a cocky smile, "Then let's do so!"

0-0-0

The assembly returned and Albus asked him to demonstrate another round of he termed 'wandless magic'. "Before I do so Albus," since Ira insisted on first name basis, Dumbledore insisted on the same as well, "tell me about your wizards and magic. _Quid pro quo_, as the saying goes"

Albus nodded and gave a brief summary. Ira swallowed and his head seem to spin, "So you're all sorcerers then. That would make sense but to be crippled by use of wands?!" it seem this world was much too cruel. Albus gave him an inquisitive look and Ira explained sorcerers and the general difference between wizardry and sorcery.

"That's ridiculous" exclaimed Umbridge, "how could you insinuate that our magic comes from beasts, animals and monsters. It's too much!"

Ira did not bother to turn to her to reply, "Be that as it may, that's the universe, nay the multiverse, from which I hail from. Sorcerers are like that and it seems you people share many characteristics, though at least the sorcerers I know can do what you term wandless magic with ease" The gathered assembly seem to pale.

Albus prompted him about the demonstration, so Ira chose a simple _Summon Monster III_, the only low valence summoning he had. The summoning produced three hell hounds, which yipped and snarled to his bidding. He cast the spell again and brought a dretch to this world. The Aurors held their wands tight and the senior officials were on the verge of vomiting, bolting or both while Dumbledore, Bones and Shacklebolt seem at the very least intrigued.

"So these creatures exist in another world, a universe you term as 'the Abyss"?" asked Albus. Ira nodded, "Birthplace of all demon-kind and incidentally the home of babau's as well, the red creature that slayed your Aurors," he turned to the Chief Auror, "my condolences for your loss. It was insensitive of me to pass judgement without all the facts at hand"

Amelia nodded, "Thank you and that's one of our mysteries solved. Still," she motioned to the disgusting dretch, "are we at risk from more attacks?" Ira thought about it then replied, "Not that I am aware of. The Abyss is more or less pre-occupied with its own struggles, all of which pertains to demons and their ilk. However that does not mean they don't deal with mortals and all their ilk. Evil and terrible people are drawn into the Abyss when they die and they become the demons themselves and more than a few strive to find their way back home, for revenge and other things"

All of them paled, it was one thing to hear and see that demons existed but another thing entirely to hear that there was a Hell to go to and suffer eternal damnation. One of the Aurors piped up, "Is that Hell then?" Ira blanched, "Not in the least man! Here!" and Ira summoned devils, bearded ones to the court and that made the Aurors _almost_ bolt.

"This is just too much" Fudge seem to gasp. This whole fiasco was just too much and too wide on _cosmic _scale that he, the Minister of Magic refused to _almost _be a part of. Albus took it all in with slow and careful understanding. He asked for all of them to be excused and suggested to Auror Bones that they take a lunch break and continue later. Everyone thought that was the best idea ever.

0-0-0

After lunch -which was a simple gruel- half of the Aurors were gone and two more additions were made to the assembled party, perhaps these two were important and the officers were just low ranking ones, Ira hypothesized. One was a middle-aged woman, stern but kind-looking, Minerva McGonagall and the other, stern and serious with an iron strength in his eyes, Severus Snape, both of them Professors and colleagues of Albus, who all worked together in Hogwarts, the only school in Britain, Magical Britain for their 'wizards and witches'.

Albus asked him for a demonstration again and Ira obliged. He even had some illusion spells to spare and showed them basic views of the Elemental Planes, Hell, the Abyss and just because the last two seem to make all of them queasy, Heaven. Albus thanked him and they withdrew to the hallway for another deliberation.

0-0-0

"What are you getting at Albus?" asked Minerva. The images of Hell, with its army of damned souls and legions of devils against the profane night sky had stuck with her. Albus smiled, "I want him at Hogwarts" All of them look liked they swallowed a ear-wax flavoured jelly bean.

"You cannot be serious, Albus! I won't allow it! The families won't allow it! The people won't allow it, damn you!" exclaimed Fudge with particular venom.

"I don't see why a bit of smoke and mirrors would convince you, Headmaster. They were interesting but hardly convincing of anything" said Severus almost lazily. He in fact, was scared. The images of Hell had haunted him and he did not want to be reminded of that, especially at his workplace.

"I for one am for it. If it weren't for Ira, we still would be scratching our heads for answers and we wouldn't have known about the babau" said Bones. She was scared by the images of the damned, but Heaven had taken all of that away. The sounds and sights of celestial choirs and flying angels seem to give her renewed zeal.

Albus nodded, "Precisely. This man has knowledge we are sorely lacking in. And you all heard what he said. We're not the only ones in this world and there are so many out there in the universe. What if one were to come here? What if legions of devils and hordes of demons came? One babau, which in Ira's opinion and I trust that opinion, was merely a nuisance but it tore through our ranks and brought so much death" Albus looked at each in turn, even Umbridge.

"Can we say we did everything possible, knowing that we had the means to prevent future deaths? Hordes of babaus could cause carnage on a global scale, much less Magical and Muggle Britain" They all seem to blanch and wonder for a little bit and Umbrigde said, "But surely you cant be sure that there will be a horde Headmaster? Why prepare for a threat that may never come?"

"And if it does Madam Under-secretary, what then?" retorted Minerva, "Who will be the scapegoat for that blame, I wonder?" Umbridge seem to want to retort but Fudge patted the air to calm both of them, "So Albus, you're set on this. No, don't try I know that look when I see it, but you have to admit he is dangerous"

Albus nodded, "No more than the Death Eaters and we dealt with them" Amelia nodded at that and Snape seem to accept the argument. "He will be my responsibility, Cornelius and I will be the safeguard" Fudge nodded, "Then at what capacity will he serve us all Albus, if he even will accept our offer, whatever that may be?"

Albus smiled.

0-0-0

"A teaching position?" Ira exclaimed, that was most unusual. Considering that he did not even want to stay here, why would he even want to hear their offer in the first place? Still It couldn't hurt, and they did have his amulet for the moment.

"Yes," Albus seem to almost crow with delight, "Minister Fudge and I have agreed that you are a source of information and knowledge, which is full of new insights and new discoveries of the wider world and the planes, as you say, which our students and in effect all of us severely lack.

You say we are all ignorant and you are right. We want to remedy that and you are the cure. This is all voluntary of course and we even offer a modest salary of 2000 galleons per-year, wages which are consistent with a teaching position with Hogwarts"

Fudge nodded, "You would also help our Aurors devise new ways, items even spells if necessary to combat future threats be they demonic, infernal or otherwise. You said it yourself, these creatures could easily come to our world without any problems."

"Moreover," Albus added, "think of this as an opportunity on both our parts. We are willing to trade with you our knowledge in exchange for yours, including any items or spells that may be translated for both parties to benefit from" The Headmaster's smile was genuine.

Ira thought about this man's offer. Fudge seem reluctant but his tone sounded honest. Perhaps he was afraid of what demons and devils could do to their world, considering the incident with the babau. Maybe he could just stay for little while then leave when he could acquire all their knowledge, however ineffective it may be to his own arts?

Ira asked, "What exactly will I teach? I understand that you have little to no knowledge about wizards from outside your world, and my own knowledge is hardly extensive in that regard. By the scale of other, more well-known archwizards, I am just one more simple scholar"

Dumbledore smirked, the fish already took the bait it seemed, "You could teach cosmology and aid our students in learning about the wider world and beyond. Your subject would not exactly be extra-curricular, elective or a core subject but a combination of all three" Ira asked if it would be compulsory but Fudge shot that down, "Only if there is interest, if not, you will not be held accountable and may leave us without prejudice on our part"

Ira nodded, so they gave him a way out it would seem. Well, it sounded like a nice offer. Brief explanation on galleons revealed that it was gold and their currency was similar to the planes, with the use of gold, silver and copper he could gain his money's worth and then some, not to mention being paid to only teach about the planes and not magic, which was something Fudge and Umbridge was adamant about. They did not want him to pollute their already proven syllabus or some such nonsense.

Ira did not mind and decided he wasn't going to educate them on his magic anyway. No sense in teaching these primitives about the finer arts of wizardry, but the planes were alright. At least they would know there were people out there in the Great Beyond who wielded power like clay and shaped it to their wills with contemptuous ease.

Ira gave them a small smile, "On one condition"

0-0-0-0-0-0


	7. Year 1:The 'Nutter' Professor

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 7: The 'Nutter' Professor

Ira exulted in the adamantine bathtub he had in his tower. He did not know it could be so comfortable, or maybe because of his prolonged absence, it made it all the more sweeter. His terms had been very simple when he thought about it. He did not want to help the Aurors and said just as much to them which caused an uproar.

It was too difficult, he reasoned at they needed to change at the grassroots in order to combat demons, not to mention develop spells which actually hurt and impede fiends. His summoning had proven it. Auror Bones had confided in him about the Anti-Apparating charm in the court and how it would have been impossible for anyone or anything to Apparate, which was their equivalent of an at-will teleportation.

He had reasoned if that was so, he could not have brought his demons in and to prove a point summoned more demons. She was summarily convinced and vowed that they would try their own methods and she would correspond with him for ideas. Fudge had not been happy about it, hoping to keep Ira under the Ministry's thumb but with Albus looking out for him, the Minister's opposition simmered away for the moment.

With uncharacteristic honesty the Ministry had decided to inform the Magical World what really happened with a summoned babau being photographed –an oddity to Ira, to say the least- to show what really happened. The community of Magical Britain and the World has responded with panic, paranoia and of course intrigue. They wanted answers so the finger was pointed at Ira, who conveniently had disappeared back to his tower home.

Over time and with renewed zeal in his work –not to mention having to only replace his rings and ear studs, thank the All-Seeing Ones- Ira began to look at this world as a chance to learn and explore again something which Loranna had only dampened with her betrayal but not extinguished.

Speaking of the bloatmage, Ira had not learned much, but he did pick up something interesting. Interviewing one of the Nalfeshnees, monstrous boar-like creature with tiny wings, who were one of the most knowledgeable creatures of the Abyss, Ira had heard that there was a recent coup that occurred in Azzagrat, home of the demon lord Graz'zt.

Apparently someone had tried to master the demon lord and failed, causing a huge uproar and a quick witch-hunt with many demons dead or worse. The perpetrators were not known but there was rumour of a bloated woman in Azzagrat, who was apparently allied with a halfling there. Ira inferred it was Loranna and thought about Dolio, another old friend and ally, possibly someone who could have hidden from him and utilized magical items to get rid of him. She was even arrogant enough that she would not have bothered to finish the job.

Ira mused that it was all conjecture and tasked the Nalfeshnee, Callox, with finding out any bits and pieces for him, in exchange for 60 soul larvae, a deal he agreed to. Meanwhile, he needed to get ready to prepare for his classes which were now termed extra-curricular and so made unavailable to any students who were not first-years as well as only optional, the only satisfaction Fudge could get.

Ira had snorted at that and could not care less. The more interesting dilemma was their absence of magic to his detection spells. No matter what he tried he could not sense their magic even though it was plain as day that it was, while their wizards had the same problem. It still did not matter much to him, though it was an oddity of sorts. There were ways to investigate such matters though and he had his ways and would show them how real wizards did magic!

0-0-0

"Headmaster," Ira called respectfully and Albus nodded. Ira surveyed the hall of Hogwarts, which on the whole was prestigious, though not as prestigious as The Eye and Mask, the arcane academy where he had been educated in the arcane arts, both school and temple dedicated to Boccob and Nethys.

"I see you dress well for a professor, Ira" Albus nodded at the rich purple robes, with gold runes and sigils enchanted into the silk. Ira nodded, with the enchantments on the robe alone, not to mention bracers, rings, amulets, wands and scrolls, Ira was a walking one-man army and had enough arcane firepower to turn even Hogwarts to ash.

"One can never put a stop to opulence. Besides I would like to make a good first impression, considering all that's happened" Albus nodded as they walked along, the rumours and gossips stirred by rumour-mongers and newspapers like the Daily Prophet had said so many things about the mysterious professor and the new curriculum at Hogwarts, there was no discerning truth from the lies. Ira didn't care however, as it gave his enemies –at least any that he could potentially make in this world- confused about his true origins. As far as this world's breed of wizards went, he was one of them.

"Well I hope you can find your way around here. I have other duties that need seeing to, being Headmaster and all that" Albus took his leave and Ira continued to stroll around the castle. The _Plane Shift_ spell was very useful in coming here, since apparently the wards that applied to Apparating did not work on him. He decided to hurry along, good first impressions also needed punctuality but a custard pie missed him by inches.

Ira looked up and there floated a giggling ghost, one of many spooks that haunted Hogwarts with ghost-dom being a sort of immortality for wizards and witches who decided not to pass on. Ira snorted at the spirit and dared it to try again. The ghost cocked back for another throw, a custard pie materializing in its ephemeral hand and then it froze. It tried to scream and was instead _erased_ from existence. Ira smiled and went to the Great Hall with a spring in his step.

0-0-0

Ira sat next to Dumbledore on his left, a prestigious and important position that many professors took notice of, even students included. As the students walked and were sorted to their respective Houses –even in his Arcane Sight Ira could not detect any magic- when Ira noticed the boy he saved. Harry Potter that was his name and Harry noticed Ira too. He gave him a warm smile and hoped that Harry would attend his class. Which meant he needed to impress any potential students.

Ira leaned in and whispered to Albus, "Will there be a listing of subjects for students?" Albus nodded, "Usually a bulletin board with all the extra-curricular subjects listed. Why? You want a personal introduction?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well…" Ira did want it considering the competition. The rest of the faculty were quite unhappy, though they had better sense to outright say it, about him and the fact that their already packed schedules had to accommodate another subject. They had inwardly smiled when they found out Ira had gotten what they termed the "Grave Shift", a one hour period that was after the students lunch break. The kids would likely prefer to slouch off than go attend some class.

"If it's not too much, I would like that very much" Albus nodded and once they finished the roll call, they had dinner. House elves supplied the dinner, with magic transporting the food to the table apparently, a principle of magic that Ira understood well. A copy of the tables must be in the kitchen allowing the principles of association to transfer the food without a problem.

He looked at Professor Flitwick again, a goblin or half-goblin at least. The fey of this world was strange just like those elves that did not look like any elves he knew. Finally dinner was done and Dumbledore approached the podium giving a long winded speech about Hogwarts and all that.

After that he introduced the faculty by their classes, core, elective and finally extra-curricular, "Finally I am sure some you are aware that we here in Hogwarts have a new relatively unknown subject. This is because we of the magical world do not realise we are not alone. There are others out there, wizards of great power and creatures we have not even begun to dream could ever exist" The students began to mutter and some looks were pointed at Ira.

"And so it is with pleasure that here in Hogwarts, we introduce Professor Ira Gold, who will be teaching Cosmology, a subject which I am sure all of you will enjoy" at that Dumbledore ended his speech and applause was given, as expected.

Ira stood and students looked at him as well as some of his now fellow professors. With a small smile he took in all their gazes looking at them with intensity. Some of the older students snickered and joked amongst themselves. Ira began to utter the initiators of a powerful illusion and with uncharacteristic flourish, the air in the Great Hall seem to thicken.

Then exploded. Images of Heaven, Hell, the Abyss, Gehenna, Nirvana and a dozen more planes flowered in an instant, showing scenery of damnation and salvation. Demons, devils, daemons and scores of races filled the ceiling and among the tables, scaring students, delighting them and most of all _impressing_ them.

Ira concentrated on the spell and saw the reaction of his fellow professors, who looked on with awe, fear and appreciation. The students were mixed but that was expected. He ended the spell abruptly, the scream of a Hellfire Dragon still echoing and when the illusion died he pronounced, "Auditory and visual displays will be a common feature of my classes" and it echoed to all in the Great Hall.

The students erupted in hooting applause and some stood clapping vigorously. Some students had collapsed, the images causing them to faint and prefects went to help. Ira caught the look of Harry who looked at him with new appreciation and at Dumbledore who just gave him a wagging finger. Ira appreciated the former and ignored the latter and sat down, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

0-0-0

"And he just vaporized the monster?!" Ron asked the 30th time today. Harry nodded, exhausted after a long day. The questions on the train and after the light show at dinner made him feel a bit dizzy. Who knew being famous and knowing someone famous were so different?

"Well I think that was just a bit of bragging," Hermione said as they lounged in the lounge room of House Gryffindor, "he probably did that to attract students" Harry looked at Hermione pointedly, "So that means you're not going?" Hermione looked at him, aghast, "Are you mad?! And miss that display?! I would rather die"

A few students in the lounge room assented to that while some seem uncomfortable. Either way it was going to make an interesting class.

0-0-0

Ira lazily walked the hallways of Hogwarts, smiling at what he had done. The illusion was guaranteed response and he wondered in hindsight, whether the amount of students he might get as a result would be too much. He shrugged that worry away, only time could tell. He heard footsteps behind him and turned, ready to smite and slay.

It was another Professor, Quirinous Quirrel, a rather timid man by Ira's perception. He approached him and Quirrel gave him a timid smile, "Greetings Professor" Ira nodded, "Please call me Ira. First name basis is what I work on"

"Then the s-s-same should be for me, Quirinous" Ira gave him a curt nod, and said, "Shall we walk? I would like to explore the castle"

"O-of course, please do" As they walked, Ira had the feeling that Quirrel wanted something, "Anything you need at the moment Quirinous? You seem flustered"

"O-oh it's nothing m-m-much Ira. Just about that s-s-spell you used. That was most impressive"

"Thank you, honestly it was simple thing really. The spell was hardly impressive considering others in my repertoire"

Quirrel's eyebrows rose, "Really? It would s-s-seem that I am sorely lacking in proper education because that spell wasn't something I had ever s-s-seen before"

Ira gave him a chuckle, "It's from my home" and he left it at that. They continued walking for a time, a few ghosts passing them but none of them were like that pie-throwing ghost and Quirrel quizzed him again, "Where would be your home exactly? I've never heard of spellwork like that before and I have travelled quite a bit"

"Well, Quirinous, its more or less here and there. Just a bit of innovation and creativity and voila, you have a spell than can impress an army. Though in this case said army was impressionable children" Ira chuckled and Quirrel tried to do the same.

As they continued walking, Quirrel tried to get more tidbits from him but Ira constantly funnelled the man's questions away, giving him hints and suggestions which Quirrel tried to confirm but Ira merely waved away. By the end of the conversation and the walk, Ira knew the man probably had more questions, mysteries and enigmas that he had answers.

Ira muttered goodbyes and simply disappeared, willing himself to his tower home on Elemental Air. Meanwhile Quirrel and in fact Voldemort were staggered. The man had Apparated in the school grounds, something which was impossible except by Dumbledore and if he was at full strength Voldemort himself.

This required new thinking and new strategies. He needed Ira's knowledge, which probably held gems that could supplement Voldemort's repertoire. Not to mention that spell and maybe others like it. This man, Ira Gold, would have to bear watching.

0-0-0-0-0-0


	8. Year 1:Different and Unique

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 8: Different and Unique

Ira watched the Mirror of Mental Prowess and the scene of sunlight, students and what would be the beginning of his class. In his workshop, Ira or rather a simulacrum of his watched the scene in the mirror. Above his cluttered tables, benches and shelves filled with all manner of alchemical, magical and mundane paraphernalia, two beholders, and their rotting bodies identifying them as death tyrants kept watch.

Ira was hunched over one his cluttered table, clay the size of his head was slowly being shaped with no particular form in mind. He slowly chanted the _Simulacrum_ spell, pouring diamond dust and other expensive powdered gems. He then added his own powdered hair, nails and a few drops of his own blood, reagents he already had prepared. With the _Interplanar Telepathic Bond_, the simulacrum at the Mirror fed him sights, sounds and other information. His classes would begin shortly and he wanted to make a good first impression for his actual class.

He took the clay and went to a brass cauldron filled with alchemical liquid, inscribed around the cauldron were sigils and runes, that when activated, manifested a warm and steady fire centred on the cauldron. He had no need for heat and fire now, using the cauldron because it was already filled with the solution necessary to grow his double. A grey clay sculpture, that looked like something a child would make advanced from its stationary position next to the cauldron, lifting the lid for Ira.

Ira placed the clay into the liquid still chanting, while the sculpture retrieved a scroll from one of his desks for him. He ended the spell and began to read from the scroll, as the clay thing handed him a cup of diamond dust, poured the precious powder into the mix in the cauldron. The scroll, its magic gone, crumbled into nothingness and the grey thing placed the lid back on the cauldron. The simulacrum within would grow in time and the telepathic bonding spell would also take root permanently.

_It's time_, his copy sent to him mind to mind and Ira nodded absently. He looked over himself briefly, rich crimson robes with black accents, every bit the mysterious and enigmatic wizard from elsewhere. He stepped through the Mirror and went to class.

0-0-0

The class was big, appropriated for his lessons. It was formerly used for Defense Against the Dark Arts classes but there were many other classrooms for a core class, so this one room was given to Ira for his use. He already prepared the room with several illusory spells and warded it with his own alarm and warning spells. He did not exactly believe he would be unharmed here in Hogwarts and the spells here in the castle were more suited for its own sorcerous people.

The students came in and Ira was slightly overjoyed. There were a number but not the multitudes he had imagined which was alright for him. Harry was here and Ira still did not have the chance to thank him for his actions. A mere child trying to wake Ira up while a babau was right there was something commendable after all.

The students were a bit surprised at the arrangement of the tables and seats though. They were arranged into groups, with tables bunched together and a space in the centre, presumably for Professor Ira. They began to sit with their own friends and respective Houses.

Ira coughed and began to arrange their seating themselves which they had little say in. By the end of that, Harry, a blonde boy named Draco and a curly haired girl named Hermione were seated together with a Ravenclaw and two Hufflepuffs. A ginger haired boy named Ron moaned as he was seated with three Slytherins and two of his fellow Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff. The rest of his students also gave similar expressions. The blonde boy Draco spoke up immediately with a derisive tone, "Professor, what is the meaning of this?"

Ira gave him a small smile, "Never you mind, Student Draco. All will be explained soon enough" He looked sullen and seem to disliked being sandwiched between Harry and Hermione. They didn't enjoy it either, what was their new Professor up to?

Ira clapped his hands and papers flew to the tables with quills, "Please write your names into the papers. I know you don't like your seating arrangements but this is my class and this will be your permanent seating arrangements as long as you are here"

At that the students seem to bluster and look aghast, Ron looked like he was going to double over. Ira patted the air, "Calm down there is an explanation for this" Hermione sighed in relief, she hoped it was a good one considering she had to sit beside Draco for the rest of the school year and possibly for the next seven or so years.

"The reason for this is because you all are now Houseless," the students looked confused, "as in my class there are no such affiliations. Gryffindor, Slytherin and such do not exist in this room. You all are going to work together without the prejudice that comes from your Houses working against you"

At that Draco rose, "Professor, you can't be serious. Slytherin is a proud House and I am a Malfoy. I refuse to be part of this group and if necessary I will leave this class immediately. And my father will hear of this!" Some of the students, most of them Slytherins nodded in agreement.

Ira chuckled, "The door is there. I am sure you know how to leave a classroom" Draco scowled, what was this man up to? "Although if you do leave, I suppose you won't be able to lift the veil of ignorance that cloaks you" The classroom became dark, as blackness covered everything, even the windows and tables and chairs. Draco sat back down in disbelief as stars, moons, suns and planets of varying sized floated around them, through them and above them.

"You can either leave now, or sit down and learn to work together. Your magic may be independent in its base form but wizardry is a collective effort. The arcane is something that many have worked together," empires flashed through, Netheril, Imaskar, Thassilon and others, "and have worked wonders and horrors that this world could not even imagine"

The scenes of mystical might paraded before his students and he saw Draco's eyes track the dragons and giants enslaved to the might of wizards. There was a greed for power there and he saw Hermione's eyes. He heard about her from eavesdropping some of the other students, the girl was a scholar and he saw the hunger for knowledge there. In Harry he saw only awe and amazement. The boy was not one for knowledge or power it would seem.

The images ended and became their normal classroom. "So you all have the choice, which you can make now. I will not award you any points, that method of award is crass and insulting. When studying my professors gave us scrolls and tomes, not a useless hunk of metal for trophies and I will endeavour to do the same. You think that this class is about light shows and illusions, but it is much more. You will learn a little of everything that I know and you will see the world and _beyond_ that. What say you?"

He aimed the comment at all of them and the fresh young faces looked eager. They wanted to learn and he would give it to them.

0-0-0

His first class went very well. They clamoured for fallen empires, Draco especially but Ira taught them about the planes first, which was alright with them. He had begun with the Elemental Plane of Air, and by the end of the hour, had only covered the tip of the iceberg that was the plane itself. He had ended the class by summoning varieties of inhabitants from the plane with both frightened and delighted them.

They left his class with notes in tow, since Ira did not have any standardized textbooks, he made them notate everything. Hermione had the most notes, and Ira had made her the class representative and had students from his class accept that. He needed them all to cooperate as this shameful House prejudice was insulting to wizards.

While he knew wizards who would not work together, in an academy such as the one he attended himself, working together was the first step in becoming a powerful arcanist. If not for the shared knowledge of the greats of wizardry, where would Ira be? Where would any wizard of note be?

He looked over his empty classroom and saw Harry waiting by the door. Ira motioned for his to come over, "You wanted to see me Professor?"

Ira nodded, "Yes, how did you like my message?"

Harry gave a smile, "The wind spoke to me in your voice. That was amazing magic"

Ira nodded, "One of many I possess, as is this," Ira handed Harry an simple iron bracelet with a small diamond set into the centre, "for you"

Harry's jaw dropped, "Sir I couldn't. This looks very expensive and-" Ira shook his head, "Nonsense Harry, this is nothing. It's just a simple thing. Wear it and if you need my help, just touch the diamond and say my name. I will come, as I owe you. If you didn't wake me up, that babau would have killed all of us"

Harry accepted the gift reverently, "Thank you sir and it was nothing. I would have done the same for anybody"

Ira patted him on the head, "You have a good heart and that makes you strong. Go on now, you have other classes and I would not hear the end of it from Professor Snape if you missed his class"

Harry grimaced and nodded, hurrying away. Ira turned and stepped through the air, appearing in his tower home. His copy nodded and the Mirror's image faded. He looked to the cauldron, now open with another copy of himself dressing in a simple grey robe same as the one who watched the Mirror.

_Go and scribe scrolls_,_ for now_, Ira sent to the newly created double and it nodded. He teleported elsewhere to his tower, a large library, one of many, where books on the cosmos and the planes were laid open on large tables. Skeletons, zombies and the occasional ghoul, all robed in faded robes were scribing the contents of the books, copies for his students.

They were just simple and standard knowledge on the planes, and it did not contain any magic as Fudge wanted him not to teach his magic. While he would honour that deal in a manner of speaking, he would ensure his students got the best education Ira could give them. That way they did not grow up clueless about their universe and beyond it.

0-0-0

As Draco sat in Snape's class, a small smirk on his face as Snape dealt blow after shameful blow at Harry, he realized it was not as satisfying as he thought it would be. Maybe it was because he would have to sit next to the Boy-Who-Lived every day of the week. Or maybe it was because of something else. Maybe, thought Draco.

He scribbled away as Hermione systematically answered anything Snape asked, writing down a letter to Father, about Professor Ira. He wrote about what he saw, what Ira had conjured and other things, like giant armies and dragons being enslaved by powerful runes, forced to do battle against armies of humans and other more fantastical creatures. He wrote to his father of floating islands and cities powered by huge spheres that shone like the sun.

He wrote all of that and wondered what Father could do about it. Maybe nothing, maybe something but in any case, Father would know there was someone here with possibly more power than Dumbledore.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Thanks for all comments and reviews. Keep it coming and don't forget to tell everyone you know who likes a crossover story!


	9. Year 1:Persuasions

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 9: Persuasions

Ira waited in his classroom, marking essays whose questions that he had given to his students a few classes ago. They were getting to work together slowly but surely as the essays were collaborative efforts and the work that Draco and Harry had written was good. Not excellent like Hermione and Pansy Parkinson, which was superb in the information written on certain creatures that could possibly live and thrive in Elemental Air.

He knew they were slowly meshing; their work was only the beginning. He saw it during lessons; they were able to work together and as a result were stronger. Outside of his classes, they were not as antagonistic as some of the other House students and that was what he wanted. Teamwork and cooperation could go a long way and it would be essential for building working relationships in future.

Meanwhile, his classes themselves were becoming very popular. A lot of rumours were spreading on his classes, the fact that creatures from other universes being brought in did not exactly help in quelling them. It did not bother Ira much and classes continued to be speculated and gossiped upon. He taught them about Elemental Air, and sometimes it strayed to other planes as well, like Heaven and the celestial realms. They enjoyed it all and spoke of it to friends as well as family. The letters were slowly coming in and even Dumbledore could do little as some 'pure-blood' families began to make a ruckus, demonizing him and such.

Ira paid little attention, focusing on his classes. They could do little to him, Ira learned. He already expected the main opposition to come soon and there he was, standing in the doorway. Blonde hair, sneering façade, and rich black clothes. Lucius Malfoy, father to Draco, and incidentally head of many pure-blood families. Ira motioned for him to enter and offered him a seat and some tea.

As they sipped in silence Ira began the verbal dance, "What is the purpose of this visit, Lucius? And please call me Ira"

The elder Malfoy looked like he swallowed a bug, "Well then. I think you know…Ira. You are not a member of any magical community that even I have knowledge of let alone the those I have hired to determine your origins. Who are you?"

Ira gave him the same story he gave the first time he was asked, and Lucius sputtered, "What nonsense is this?! You are telling lies and giving-" and the classroom became the planes, images flashing and soaring. Malfoy looked on, mouth wide as dragons were wiped out by flights by wizards and elemental armies doing battle with daemons from Abaddon.

"You-you-you are not from here, are you?"

Ira shook his head. Lucius regained some composure and said, "Are you like us, pure-blood?"

Ira laughed, "Not in the slightest, I am afraid I am one of the, what you call, Muggles?"

Lucius looked disgusted, "One of them, with such power! It's not possible!" Ira shook his head at the man's arrogance, "You are one of them though. The ignorant and uninformed buffoons. You can accept the idea of worlds beyond but not that the fact I don't have magic in my blood? Such amazing stubbornness"

Lucius snorted, "You show me the worlds beyond, but you must be magical in your blood. Otherwise how could you do all this!" Ira explained the differences between his magic and Lucius's own. The elder Malfoy face was shocked, "You learn without being born magical! How can it be?! Surely your parents were magical!"

Ira smiled, "My mother knew some minor magic but that's about it. She was a seamstress in Breland, the cosmopolitan city of my birth, and the finest one there was. My father, an orphan from some nameless town came and they fell in love. He took my mother's family name, Gold, as his own. He took up a trade and was the finest butcher in Breland"

"A butcher?! Your father was a tradesman?!" Ira nodded, "The finest there was. Breland did business with other worlds and planes, magic was easy there and creatures from uncounted worlds did business with my world. My father and mother were minor celebrities of a sort and our shop –_Gold's Fine Cuts_- had slight renown for quality"

"You said your mother had magic, surely that affected you in the womb!" Ira shook his head, "Nothing of the sort, my mother only knew a few cantrips, useful in her trade but hardly awe-inspiring. When I was a few years old, my parents had enough money to send me to The Eye and Mask, the most prestigious academy of magic our world had, and I grew up there. Learning, evolving, I became a man there, and a strong wizard"

"Just like Hogwarts then" Malfoy said. Ira made a dismissive sound, "So you would think but Hogwarts teaches those with the gift. In my school, all who had money could learn and I say now with certainty, in sheer numbers alone, our wizards by themselves could bury you under with only their bodies, let alone spells!"

Lucius gulped, Ira had a point. Learning magic was one thing, but his people had to be born with the gift. Ira's people, whoever they were, could learn magic just by studying and having enough money to further their education. That alone was staggering and Ira mentioned worlds, which meant uncounted number of wizards like Ira existed, and their numbers were enough to…what? Conquer Magical Britain, maybe the world?

"Are you teaching your magic?," Lucius gingerly asked, "It could be useful for us as well to learn, to come to understanding between different races and worlds"

"No and I have no intention of doing so at this moment. You already have magic and a prison for the sorcerers of your world. Given my arts, your prisons would never be enough, not to mention the destruction you may cause"

"That is a gross generalization of us that you have Ira. Will you not consider? I have resources that may be made available to you, vast resources and aid that will surprise even you"

Ira shook his head, "Tempting but I have seen better devils offer me worlds for less. No thank you, Lucius but your offer is kind enough. Your son takes well after you, and he is a good student"

Lucius eyebrows rose, "Draco? Yes he is, after all a Malfoy. He can naturally succeed at anything" Ira nodded, "Including working together," at that Ira explained his unorthodox methods.

"What?! How can you put him with that mudblood and filth! You can't and I won't let you!" Ira made a gesture and they were elsewhere, a realm of blue and white, like an endless sky. "Where are we?!" Lucius gasped, taking out his wand. He was ready to fire and then Ira willed it away. The wand was gone.

"Where-" Ira patted his shoulder, "Talk is a bit cumbersome, perhaps a show would suffice" In this pseudo-realm, Ira had conjured with his spell, he could share information and knowledge with others and they could do the same. He made a cutting gesture and it flowed to Malfoy, what he wanted from his students and why he did what he did.

Lucius took a step back then seemed somewhat relieved. He saw the vision of what Ira dreamed of, wizards who could work together and make wonders. He knew his world was different from Ira's own and in some ways were more advanced, but as he saw what his son told him about in his letter, of flying cities and wizard-rulers who presided over demi-worlds, he knew his community and people were so far behind. Magic could be taken to greater heights, even if the method and execution differed between the two wizards here in this mind-realm.

Ira saw some of the elder Malfoy's thoughts about his son and smiled. This man might be cruel and vindictive but he was loving of his only child, which was a good sign. When the images ended, the spell did as well as Ira brought them both back to physical reality.

"Well?" with that word, Malfoy fell back into wakefulness and gave a warm smile. "I understand but there are others who will not. What about them?"

Lucius thought of the hidden Death Eaters and pure-bloods that were traditional and conservative in the extreme. Ira shrugged, "Do as you will with them. The Slytherins I teach aren't all pure-blood and they are good students, mind you. As long as you and I have an understanding, which is enough"

Lucius nodded, "So we work together?" Ira gave him a smile, "Partners, my friend. And it will be beneficial to both of us"

Malfoy grinned. This man was more dangerous, powerful and had little holding him back. Voldemort surely paled in comparison and this man made him an equal partner, something the Dark Lord would never do. Suddenly, being a Death Eater wasn't such a grand thing it was made out to be after all. An equal partner in the growth of his people on the other hand sounded much more grand on the other hand.

Ira smiled, as he had won an important ally, and he did it with just a few spells.

0-0-0

As Lucius left, he saw his son who hurried over to him. Draco was worried, as his father was her which meant he was going to punish Draco. It wasn't his fault if Harry and Hermione turned out to be such good mates, how could he ever explain to his father about that? How could his father accept that the whole theory about blood purity and such were not that sound when someone like Hermione could ride roughshod over.

His father was not going to be pleased that his son was friends with a Mudblood but when he came close, his father pulled him in and gave a hug that could only be described as _fatherly_. Draco looked at Father, surprise on his face, "Wha-" Lucius smiled, "I am proud of you Draco. I always have been and I am glad that I can call myself your father"

Draco gulped and his cheeks blazed with pride, "Father, I-" Lucius nodded, "I know son, I know. I judge and I shouldn't anymore. It is not fair and honestly it is like this veil has been torn from me. You can make friends Draco, with anyone as long as you make sure they're good friends"

Draco thought about Harry, Hermione even Ron and all the others in Professor Ira's class. Draco smiled, "I think they are. You should meet them father"

Lucius smiled, "Maybe later but now I have business to attend to. Maybe when you get back for the holidays, we can go to that villa in France? Just your mother and the two of us" Draco leaped inwardly with happiness, "Sure father. I would like that very much"

His father smiled, hugged him one more time and left Draco feeling on top of the world. Harry and Ron shouted from the hallway at him that Herbology was going to start soon, and Draco ran after, a smile plastered on his face.

0-0-0

"And you are sure?" Ira asked. The giant boar-like monster, Callox grunted, "As sure as you are alive summoner. The warlock is still with the nascent demon lord even as we speak and I doubt she would move soon"

Ira frowned, pacing his summoning chamber. The circle of cold-iron runes glowed with energy, alive at having to keep a Tanar'ri bound, "And this would-be demon lord?"

The Nalfeshnee smiled a mouth of ugly fangs, "That will cost extra, summoner. I am a poor one, and you are so rich. Surely you can spare…30 more soul larvae?"

Ira waved a hand and a glass vial filled with motes of light –transformed soul larvae- and floated it to the demon, "It's the same command word" Once uttered, the vials would shatter and the motes would revert back to their proper larvae form.

The demon licked its lips, "Kurkaliz by name. The nascent one is said to be an amalgamation of babau and vrock and from what I heard, commands both kinds of demons as a result. Pazuzu and Shax are known to be have a slight ire at Kurkaliz because of his poaching of their servants, but so far have made no move on him…yet. Most will not approach Kurkaliz however, some say he is only concerned with slaughter and feasting. Maybe that's why the demon lords will not fight him"

"Because it would be not worth their effort" Ira agreed. Demons on the whole were always after two things, souls and power. Most went after it with single minded drive or need but sometimes even demons only wanted to sate their own desires and it seemed like this Kurkaliz was also one such. Ira said, "Where would Kurkaliz be?"

The demon in the circle scratched at his chin, "Maybe in Ahvoth-Kor. The jungle realm of Angazhan is an occasional warring ground between abyssal primates and other demons, though just as much as other layers of course. Kurkaliz has a taste for their meat, or so I've heard. Other than that I don't know where he would lair"

"Angazhan is your lord is he not? How can I believe you, when you may carry the words of the Ravenous King?"

The Nalfesnee screamed a wordless cry, "Don't make assumptions about things you know not, summoner! I serve none but myself and the Demon Lord of Apes can keep his bloody jungles to himself!"

"Maybe I will send word of what you said to the Lord of Ahvoth-Kor about what you said? Maybe he will give me a better, truthful answer?"

The demon blanched, "I have told you the truth. Check for yourself, summoner. I do not lie to trading partners, I so swear by the Abyssal Compact*!"

Ira sneered, "Then begone Callox. I have no more need of you" He gestured and the demon was shunted back into whatever realm he dwelled in. Dolio in the jungle realm of a demon lord, hiding from Graz'zt under the supposed protection of a nascent demon lord who was stupid enough to wage war in the realm of said jungle demon lord, while also attracting minor –but still apparent- attention from two other established demon lords.

Dolio was either stupid, desperate or possibly both. He knew where she was, but what about Loranna? Callox knew nothing of her whereabouts, but something nagged at his mind and he had an idea.

He spoke another spell, and the _Greater Planar Binding_ called a dog headed monster, with two pincer arms and two more with wicked claws, a glabrezu demon.

"Hail Aloxam. I have named thee and bind thee to this circle and would have you perform a service"

The glabrezu snorted, "What summoner? What task needs my expertise?" Ira smiled, "For 200 soul larvae, I need you to only carry a message to another" The glabrezu curiosity and greed was piqued, "What message?"

Ira conjured another vial and let the light motes drew the interest of the demon, "One of peace and parlay. To an old associate of mine, a bloodmage by name of Loranna, last seen in Azzagrat or leaving it"

Aloxam looked pointedly at Ira, "You would have me hunt someone the Lord of Azzagrat has marked himself? You are mad and coming from a Tanar'ri that says much summoner!"

Ira laughed, "Yet the demon lord has not moved himself. His hunters are not you Aloxam, and I am sure that you can remain under his radar, can you not? One more glabrezu looking for someone would not be exactly standing out of the crowd"

Aloxam grinned, greed sometimes won over and nodded, "Alright then, I will do it but for 400 and not a soul less"

"Done! Tell Loranna when you meet her that I offer her parlay and sanctuary. I will meet her at my tower. She will know. No harm must come to her, do you hear me Aloxam?"

The demon nodded again, "You are mad if you think Graz'zt will not hunt you as well. Hiding one of his fugitives is a slow, painful death but I will accept your terms summoner. Your end is not my concern"

"Maybe it isn't but I will deal with the Six-Fingered One my way. Remember Aloxam, no harm and your larvae will be here when the message is delivered. I will summon you in a month's time. That should be enough, I think. Now, begone!"

The glabrezu vanished, intent on its task and Ira smiled. He would need to be ready for all the challenges ahead.

0-0-0-0-0-0

*The unspoken rules of binding, calling, summoning etc. It's a compact that includes devils (Infernus Agreement), yugoloths (Damnation Proposals) etc but each have their own slightly unique take on the matter (FYI this is something I came up with but its usable by anyone)

However the Compact is more like guidelines than actual rules and it's up to individual compactees to agree/disagree etc.


	10. Year 1:Hallow Troll

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 10: Hallow Troll

As the weeks and months pass and Aloxam confirming his message was delivered –Loranna was still in the Abyss, of all places!- his classes were like a shooting star with no end in sight. The opposition had dissipated with Lucius Malfoy's quiet actions, allowing Ira a free hand in continuing his classes without pure-blood supremacists trying to expel him from Hogwarts. He had been true with the Elder Malfoy and was actively feeding him information on new magical theory. While he couldn't work this world's magic, he could still extrapolate from the existing lore and using his own considerable knowledge, innovated several sections of their magic.

Their art on Ancient Runes had some merit, as it was similar in many aspects to rune magic. Using that as a baseline, he developed -or at least in theory- several items for the use of wizards of this world. Light-globes that could be activated on command, items that could potentially hold singular spells as well and the possible use of other magic focuses that could radically alter their dependency on wands. It was a crude beginning but it was still something, as these people had all the resources they needed to advance their magical technology, but somehow for one reason or another, they always seemed to stall.

Halloween was in full swing in Hogwarts and to Ira, the very idea was not exactly sane. From what Ira learnt, the holiday was about dressing up as wizards and witches and asking for candy, the concept alone boggled the mind. As they sat in the Great Hall, enjoying the fine dinner, Ira mused about what the Headmaster would do if he found out one of the castle's elves was missing. Not missing in truth, merely taken in by Ira for experimentation of their magic.

The magical creatures of this world could work wandless magic quite deftly, why couldn't the sorcerers do so? Ira would get to the bottom of it or rather his copies would. Of necessity, he had made 3 more simulacrums, now a total of 5, who worked on many projects he had no time for, now that he was a professor. Bonded telepathically, they would be able to feed him information and Ira would be able to add his own growing knowledge if there were any unforeseen circumstances.

Seated next to the Headmaster, Dumbledore leaned in, whispering, "I hear Lucius Malfoy has been slowly disassociating with the other prominent pure-blood families. He seems to be very confident in surviving on his own without their aid, I wonder why?"

Ira whispered back, "If Lucius has grown a spine and refuse to cater to their nonsensical agendas, wouldn't it be more beneficial for you to appreciate that? Even I daresay congratulate and aid him?"

Dumbledore's eyes seem to twinkle, "Quite right. I have sent some letters to him and he has replied. He wants to keep any alliances secret for now, until he has a grip on his new situation. The others will not take it lightly I fear"

"Their fears are justified. With Lucius no longer their spokesman, how long before they get someone as idiotic as the rest to advocate for them? With Lucius on your side and the Ministry as well –from what I heard- it should be of little concern anyway"

Dumbledore nodded, "There may be consequences though. One wonders how Lucius came to this decision. He must have a powerful backer, or at the very least a capable ally"

Ira smiled, "I'm sure he does"

That's when Quirinous came in screaming about a troll, after which he promptly passed out. Everyone started screaming, and Ira cast a spell. Like the roar of a dragon, it drowned out all other noises and when the auditory illusion faded, everyone looked to Ira and the Headmaster.

Dumbledore gave quick orders and Ira volunteered to hunt for the troll. The last thing he noticed was Snape, already leaving like a hell hound was on his heels.

0-0-0

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Draco asked, as they hurried through the hallways. Ron had motioned to him and they slipped away from the rest, now they ran to somewhere in the castle where supposedly, Professor Snape –of all people!- was going to steal the Philosopher's Stone, a magical item that could do something with gold or lead, or both. Hermione had breathed everything out so fast, it was all a blur.

"I'm sure Draco. We can't let Snape have the Stone, he must be after it. A troll making its way into Hogwarts just as we saw a three headed dog guarding a secret entrance?" It was too much coincidence to Harry that it made them all feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry mate," Ron said punching Draco lightly on the shoulder, "We know how you feel about Snape, though I don't see the bloody appeal"

"He's a good professor and I don't think he would try for this Stone. Why would we? He could probably make a potion or something?"

"Well, we're not all perfect and I am sure he already tried. The stone would guarantee any future endeavours with success, I wager," Hermione said. She was still upset with Ron but with Harry and Draco prodding him, he had made amends to her with some expensive Belgian chocolates courtesy of Draco and wildflowers courtesy of Harry. That did not mean she wasn't still angry with him but the ginger haired boy could be so clueless sometimes.

They hurried through the hallway and stopped when they heard a loud screeching. The sound became louder and louder, until finally the troll appeared around the corner. It's dumb, brutish face was overshadowed by the huge trunk that it dragged along with it. The four students screamed and ran, the troll following them.

0-0-0

His _Prying Eyes_ spell revealed nothing amongst the hallways of the castle. Ira had already summoned some air elementals to keep him informed as he stalked the hallways. One of them promptly flew to him, speaking to Ira in Auran about the noise coming from the hallway. He hurried, bounding across the stones, to the troll and hopefully anyone still alive.

As he came to the scene before him, he felt a beaming sense of pride. Hermione, Draco, Harry and even Ron were acting almost like a well-oiled machine, as they fought against the troll. They knew some basic charms that were fending off the troll but it was plain to see despite their efforts, the troll was slowly advancing, wincing at the discomfort being inflicted on it.

Ira sent the air elementals to harry the troll and continued to observe his students as they duelled against the troll. They were obviously scared but perhaps it was knowing they were with people they could trust, that they seem to be able to work together. Hermione blasted the troll with fire, an expert decision –though Ira wondered whether their trolls were the same as the ones he knew- as Harry hit it with hex after hex. Draco and Ron were like partners, alternating between taunting and hitting the troll with their best spell.

Ira decided that his lessons were in great part responsible for this. Their efforts together were commendable and he would need to improve this further. While he could not work their particular magic to aid them in this, theory and their own practice in his classes should suffice. Ira cast _Disintegrate_ at the harried troll and it froze for an instant before turning to dust.

The students turned around in surprise as Minerva, Albus, Quirinous and Severus –who seem to limp- made their way to the group. "What is going on here?" Minerva asked. Severus seem to want to ask the same thing and then he noticed Draco and scowled. Draco pretended not to notice, as the students approached their professors.

"They were caught by surprise. The troll was dealt with by only myself Headmaster" Snape sneered, "Then where is this supposed troll? Surely you couldn't have killed it?"

Ira shook his head, "It's gone Severus. The troll will not be a bother anymore. The more pressing question is how could a troll get into the castle without there being any alarms? Aside from Quirinous's warning of course"

Quirrel mumbled and nodded while Minerva added, "Professor Kettleburn assures me the troll was not in the castle in the first place. It might have come from the Forbidden Forest, he says"

Albus coughed, "Well whatever the case, it's good that Professor Gold came and dealt with the situation. As for our intrepid explorers here, I think they should be in bed, no?"

The students *eeped* and wanted to bolt immediately, Professor McGonagall sighed and let the three Gryffindor's go with a warning and a reduction in House points, while Severus gave Draco indefinite detention. The punishment did not sting as he savoured the battle. The fact that he fought together with worthy friends who had his back, unlike those cronies and sycophants like Crabbe and Goyle made that fact all the more sweeter. The four students left their professors, their friendships stronger than ever.

Minerva motioned for Ira to follow, "You killed the troll Ira?" Ira nodded, "In a manner of speaking. It is that big pile of dust there"

Minerva looked aghast, "You transfigured into dust without proper protections? The students could have died!"

Ira frowned and asked for an explanation. When he was told, Ira chuckled and provided his own explanation on the differences between his own Transmutation and Minerva's Transfiguration.

Minerva let out a sigh of relief, "So there is no way it could come back? It's permanently dust?"

Ira nodded, "No chance whatsoever. The only thing that could bring it back is extremely powerful magic of my own variety, and it's doubtful my arts are taught here"

Minerva nodded, "Good then. I will deal with the mess. Thank you Ira, those students could have died and you saved them"

"Those students are stronger than you think, Professor. They are working together and that is a good thing"

"I saw their faces. They were quite friendly with one another. I have been hearing some rumours about that. Your doing?"

Ira gave her a look of mock disgust, "How could I? I'm not even from here"

Minerva smiled, "No I suppose you're not. Thank you Ira, once again it seems you saved more than lives"

Ira smiled and went on his way, intent on returning home and preparing for his next, exciting class.

0-0-0-0-0-0


	11. Year 1:Quick Rundown and Showdown

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 11: Quick Rundown and Showdown

The school year was almost coming to a close and Ira was having mixed feelings about it all. For one thing his classes were advancing rather quickly and Ira already decided to start on the Elemental Plane of Water, which hopefully could be finished by halfway through the next school year. As he sat in the classroom grading the tests he had assigned himself, he wondered if Harry was somehow cursed. It seemed after the troll incident, someone had tried to hex his broom, but he survived and won the Quidditch game –a nonsense sport in Ira's opinion- by catching the Golden Snitch.

Harry had only suffered minor injuries –a miracle- but the perpetrator had escape or was still in hiding. Ira lamented that he should have been there, had it not been for his business with fiendish parties trying to acquire more soul larvae for future dealings. Or that Harry could have used the bracelet, but Harry had not brought it with him during the game. Ira stressed on Harry's safety and Harry kept the bracelet on ever since.

The Christmas break had passed by quickly enough, since it was a term break, Ira had spent most if not all of that time in his tower innovating on his own brand of magic. He paid a few visits to Lucius, who was now more of a fast friend than ally, and watched as the man transformed himself into a more kind and compassionate person.

It was still difficult for him as he held some prejudices still close to the chest, but slowly and with a little bit of help from Draco, it seemed the elder Malfoy was slowly redeeming himself. The other pure-blood families seem to get the message and slowly disassociated themselves, all but the families whose children Ira taught. Those parents met with Lucius and the dream of a better, more cooperative magical Britain seem to get their curiosity.

It was a slow dream but still one that was moving. Between the advancements that Ira suggested and the ones that Lucius actually could conceive of himself, it seemed like the magical community was slowly undergoing a renaissance of sorts. The light-globes were popular and the proceeds were feeding more projects of a magi-technological nature, something which Ira fondly remembered as part of arcane organisations in a few planes.

As he marked the papers he did regret his decision to meet with Loranna. She had stressed the fact that she was hunted and that by staying in the Abyss she would be protected, an idea which Ira totally refuted. He had outright slammed her proposal for himself to meet with her in the 471st layer of Androlynne, the home of Pale Night. The presence of the eladrin there were helping to keep Graz'zt off her scent, or so she believed.

He should have met with her and maybe he would when he felt his anger and vitriol has subsided. The betrayal still stung, not because she had tried to kill him but because after all they had been through, both Dolio and Loranna did not feel strongly enough about old friends to stop themselves from murder.

He felt a psychic call immediately, _Ira…Ira…Ira_, surmising it was the bracelet he had given to Harry, he spoke a few spells and faded from view. Using the psychic imprint as a focus, he teleported to its location

0-0-0

"Now you will die here Potter, with no one to help you!" Quirrel said, or maybe it was Voldemort. Harry screamed as pain ripped through his mind. The Cruciatus Curse was unforgiving in its use.

The wand that Quirrel held shattered into a million pieces and Quirrel screamed, clutching his hand. He was still screaming even as orbs of acid flew at him, and they dissolved through flesh and bone quickly enough*. The orbs struck him in the head, melting it leaving nothing behind.

Ira appeared and Harry groaned. With a sneer toward the traitorous professor and feeling a savage glee that at least some traitors were dealt with, he took up Harry in his arms and teleported away. Thus, he did not see the moaning spirit of Voldemort flee the melted remains of his incompetent slave.

0-0-0

Harry groaned and awoke, and saw that Professor Ira was there, waiting patiently. So was the Headmaster, Hermione, Ron and Draco. They all looked worried but seemed relieved that Harry was awake.

"Wha-what happened?" Ira smiled, "You were unconscious and I took us both to Madam Pomfrey. You were in and out though and lucky for all of us because you said Ron and Hermione's names and I went back for them"

Ron and Hermione nodded while Draco said, "You should have waited for me. Going against someone like Quirrel was bloody suicide!" Then he realised the Headmaster was there and blushed.

Albus seem to not hear anything and said, "Luck indeed saved all of you and certainly it could have turned out differently if it weren't for Professor Gold. You all are lucky that he was around"

All the students smiled, they were. They spoke to each other relating their tales while Ira and Albus walked to a side intent on their own conversation.

"Quirrel was a traitor and yet you did not know?" Ira asked. Albus nodded, "He seemed to be quite timid, I did not think he could have done it. Though what Harry said does trouble me"

"What about this fellow then, Volmort or some such?" Albus smiled, "Voldemort and one of the most dangerous wizards of our time, aside from you of course" Albus explained about Voldemort and the Wizarding War.

Ira nodded, "It's not that uncommon for someone to stand up and try to rule. It's a nature of mortality I think or rather greed, that all powerful need for more"

Albus smiled, "Indeed, in any case he was defeated here today and hopefully he won't be back anytime soon"

Ira frowned, "If there is anything more to this Albus, you will tell me?" Albus absently nodded, "Yes of course. But for now let us enjoy our victory. Our students will be returning home and we cannot do anything further"

Ira nodded, feeling a small sense of unease, but he looked at his students and felt some small relief. Another year and another time would come. This Voldemort –the most inane name for a wizard Ira could think of- would be exterminated if he proved too much of a threat. Ira would make sure of it.

0-0-0

The school year was over and his classes would continue next year. His students had bid a fond farewell and he too. He would miss them until next but now as he walked through the forest of Androlynne, marking the conflict that scarred this layer of the Abyss, he put all thoughts of them aside and prepared to meet with Loranna.

He walked casually through the fey forest in the Abyssal layer, and found the bloatmage floating off the red grass floor with three ornately carved chests floating around her. Her face, still fair and round but with some old scars, perked up at seeing him approach. He walked into the clearing but kept his distance from her.

"Ira, it is good to see you. I am glad you're alive, I thought you were dead for sure" she said. Ira gave a curt nod, "Your efforts and I surmise that of Dolio's were sloppy and not as thorough. If the situation had been reversed, you would not be here now"

She grimaced, "I wish that were the case. As it is, Graz'zt is after my head and he has a bounty on Dolio as well. So many hunters, you can't even imagine Ira, they hound me everywhere I go and even in the celestial realms I am hunted! This is my only refuge"

"How so Lanna? I'm sure you have some contacts who can shield you from mercenaries and bounty hunters"

She sighed inwardly in relief. Ira had used her pet name and that had to mean something! "Were that true, we would not be here discussing would we? Suffice to say, I am disavowed in many circles and all because I sided with Dolio in her feckless sch-"

It was too late for Loranna to react as Ira cast the Time Stop. With calm movements, Ira cast a _Disjunction_ on her as well as reading from as scroll, releasing a _Forcecage_. Once that was done he conjured a _Mage's Sword_ and clasped the floating weapon in his own hands. Time resumed and he released the second _Time Stop_ stored in his ring. He cut off Lanna's arms that were hanging outside the force bars of the cage and using fire spells, cauterized the wounds.

Time resumed again and Lanna screamed. Ira cast _Shivering Touch_ twice and she slumped, gurgling in despair and defeat.

"Now we can talk Lanna, but be quick. I don't want us to be sitting ducks" Lanna sobbed, "I should have known. You were always one to carry a grudge. You could nurse one like no other and take your revenge years later if needed be"

Ira nodded, "You betrayed me and expected I act differently? In all the time we have adventured together, have you known me to stray from what I am? It has been over what…40, 50 maybe years since we parted. I am over 200 years old Lanna. No one can change me since I can't even change myself"

She nodded, "Then enough of the small talk. Let's get to it then" Ira nodded for her to proceed with her tale. And it was most…_enlightening_ to say the least.

After Lanna had retired to her Prime world and been given titles for services rendered, it seemed that interplanar commerce had visited it. As a result things had become more expensive. Lanna had always been one to keep up with the latest trends to impress others and it quickly drained her retirement fund. Without any money and empty titles to go with it, she quickly became desperate. She sought quick paths to power and riches and becoming a bloatmage had seemed like a good idea at the time.

When Dolio came with her mad scheme, Lanna was already primed for anything. She still wondered if the halfling had anything to do with her almost-poverty but hadn't had time to dwell on it. Dolio had thought up the craziest scheme and it required their undivided attention. The warlock was truly one of Graz'zt scions but the Lord of Azzagrat had many and she was so low on the ladder. After a long time under so many thumbs, Dolio had decided to be on top.

All she had to do was acquire the red stone. The babau's were on loan from Dolio and they managed to track the slaad but the Proteans were sheer dumb luck. By chance or fate, the chaos worms were patrolling the edges of Chaos and happened upon the scene. Luckily Ira was there and with Dolio's suggestion, Ira was dragged into it to win her prize.

The red stone was the tool the warlock needed. In times past, a few traitorous balor demons had managed to shave off a piece of the Six-Fingered Lord and crystalized the chunk of flesh. The stone-that-was-actually-flesh would be used in a ritual or so Dolio had claimed to conquer Graz'zt. It had failed, even Lanna did not know why but Ira had an idea of sorts. Having a piece of a demon did not always guarantee success and only powerful _rituals_ and _spells –plural, mind-_ could actually have any hope. Dolio had always been headstrong _and _rash.

After that disaster Graz'zt had tried to capture them for his personal pleasures but he had been too busy quelling the insurrection. Apparently, Dolio had been aided by traitors -a common enough act by demons- who had summarily kept Graz'zt attentions away from them long enough for the two to scatter their own way.

Lanna had cut all ties with Dolio but did not know where she had gone since. Only with the glabrezu carrying Ira's message did she even know Ira was even alive, "So that's my tale. Frankly I don't care where Dolio is. Even if I did I would tell you in a heartbeat and help you to kill her. She cost me everything"

Ira wondered, "What about the stone? The piece of Graz'zt's flesh that you two used?" Lanna shook her head, "I don't know. The situation was confusing at the time to say the least. Maybe Dolio took it with her or Graz'zt has it. I wager the demon lord though, since if Dolio had it she would already be certainly dead, as he would have divined for her location immediately"

Ira motioned to the floating chests, "And these?" She gave a grim smile, "Only a few things I managed to cart off. No one will want them. Somehow everyone knows they belong to Graz'zt even though I tried to convince them otherwise," she sighed, "I'm a walking corpse aren't I?"

Ira nodded, "Anywhere you go, I am afraid so. And that will be punishment enough I think" Lanna looked up and her look was simply heart-broken, "You won't help me?" Ira shook his head and tapped the chests. As he suspected the magic of the chest could be transferred, willingly or unwillingly to new owners and all three floated to him.

"Wait, you just can't leave me here?! I thought you came to parlay!" she cried out. Ira laughed, "Dearest Lanna, I did and we have. I have these goods which I will use for my own benefit regardless of what you say, I am sure I can work something out. My contacts are much more uninhibited than yours. But I will not leave you here. In fact I will help you be free"

She smiled, but quickly stopped, "You will kill me?" Ira shook his head, "No. You are my friend and I will help you. I owe you that much" she smiled again but the _Trap the Soul_ spell took that away quickly. The diamond in which her soul was help shimmered with an inner light while her corpse crumbled to dust. Ira dismissed the _Forcecage_.

"I will free you Lanna of that you can be sure," Ira smiled the smile of a predator, "and I can't wait to hear what Graz'zt will offer me for you. Perhaps I can even barter you to another for twice his offer, maybe ten times that!"

He cackled, not for the first and certainly last time, and shifted across the planes, with the soul of a traitor and three chests full of magical goods back to his tower home.

0-0-0-0-0-0

*I don't know about you guys, but acid is nasty. Let's not think in terms of d20 or d8 or some such. A little bit of hydrofluoric acid can blind, disfigure and scar someone mentally and physically for life. Now think of half a dozen spheres the size of your _head_ flying at you!

That's the end of Year 1! Hopefully I can go on to Year 2 without a hitch. The general idea is to do all 7 books. I will continue the second book on the same page/thread whatever you call it so you don't need to sub another.

For those who ask, I am fusing some parts of the books and movies for the story purposes. Who knows, I may go story or movie only whole way!

Anyway, see you guys soon, I hope!


	12. Year 2:Start of a Brand New Day

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 1: Start of a Brand New Day

Ira never felt more alive. In the months leading from Lanna's spiritual entrapment, his knowledge and power had increased tenfold, at the very least. The chests that Lanna had absconded with on her flight from Azzagrat had been filled with _bags of holding_, all of which contained enough magical firepower and obscure arcane lore to allow him proficiency in almost every corner of wizardry. Ira wondered why Lanna had not taken any gold or precious gems instead, but perhaps in the confusion and fearing for her life, she took the first thing that had come to mind.

Both way all that knowledge was his and he would translate it into power, which would be used for his personal benefit. The thing was Ira wondered what exactly he would do with it. Conquering was a nice concept but stale and overdone. Empires were ephemeral things and would be dust in time, as his knowledge of all magical empires and their ruins had proven. What Ira needed was inspiration and that would come in its own time. For now he needed to prepare for his next year of schooling. With a word, he conjured a new set of clothing onto himself, dull gold with silver etchings.

He looked over himself in his personal chambers, filled with finery and wealth that he had collected himself over the years and felt on top of the planes. _Almost time_, one of his simulacra sent to him mind-to-mind. He gave a curt mental nod and teleported elsewhere within his tower. In one of his stores, where he kept groceries and dry goods for his own culinary enjoyment. On one of the shelves was a small lead line box, engraved with lead runes.

He opened it and a few black opals, a ruby, two sapphires and a diamond glittered with their own inner light. The trapped souls of his most hated enemies, so hated that they did not even deserve Hell. They would rot in the gems until he decided that they would be released or maybe not even then.

He took up the diamond, a recent acquisition, that of Lanna, his erstwhile traitorous friend who had sold him out for…what exactly. So far the only thing she had gotten was nothing but promised death and now eternity in a gemstone. Ira smiled and placed the box back, teleporting to one of his summoning chambers. Black, round and featureless, it seem to glow with a source-less light.

In the middle of the room was a thaumaturgic circle, wrought in runes of cold iron. He took up a summoning spell and aimed for a specific fiend. The circle blazed with fire and a staggeringly beautiful human woman appeared, however with some detailed differences. Azure bat wings, a draconian tail and two stubby horns adorned her, marking the creature in the circle as a succubus, a lust demon of the Abyss.

"Hail Katja," Ira called out. She smiled, red lips full and inviting. Ira raised his hand showing the diamond and allowed the demon a closer look. She peered at the stone, then _into_ the stone and her smile was utterly wicked, "You have the bloatmage. That is good"

"Then it is only a matter of haggling. You go first then" Ira said. The succubus nodded, "My lord offers you more arcane lore and wealth to pursue your agendas"

Ira snorted, "Lore I have and wealth as well. Both are plentiful and I care not for more baubles. Can the envoy of Graz'zt not do better than this?"

The demon grimaced, this was expected by her liege, "My lord offers you much wizard. Perhaps you do not know the sheer amount of wealth and magic the Lord of Azzagrat can give. Mayhaps a taste?" the last was said with certain lascivious.

Ira paid no attention to the carnal hints, he was as good as immune, "Try harder Katja, please do. I have other prospective buyers, all who offer much more than your lord is offering. Trust me when I say that they offered _much_"

"And who would these buyers be?" she purred but inwardly winced. This was also expected but Graz'zt had not foreseen the market for one sorceress's soul. But the soul was less important than the knowledge it contained, as Loranna had managed to spend some time in Azzagrat and who knew what she had learned in that time? For all Graz'zt knew, she could have found out about weak points, glaring holes in defences or other incriminating information. By the Abyss, even the memory of Graz'zt inner chambers was enough for other demon lord rivals to try and send teleporting assassins to pay him a visit.

"No one of your concern Katja. Suffice to say I have been propositioned by others and they are quite willing to meet my demands. What about your liege? Can he not meet mine?"

Katja sighed, "Very well, I will try harder as you so say wizard, but I do warn you. Graz'zt offers you now his money, but soon enough he may offer you a dagger, and it won't go through your back"

Ira laughed, "Then maybe I'll sell the soul to Orcus and see what he thinks about that, or perhaps Demogorgon. Any one of those and half a dozen more will jump at the chance to get at Graz'zt. He knows it, you know it and I know it as well as every demon lord of note!"

Katja gave him a grim smile, "Then release me that I may convey your message to my lord. Of course this deal does not preclude the other. Have you any idea where the warlock may be?"

Ira gave a knowing grin, "Goodbye Katja" and sent her hurtling back into the Abyss. He rolled the gem in his hand, remarking what was occurring so far. Much would happen while he was busy attending to his classed, but with simulacrums that would remedy much. Of course, he could just have the copies teach his classes but that would be unauthentic teaching experience. For now, teaching classes himself soothed him, much to Ira's surprise. The months of 'down-time' as he had come to call it was both relaxing and grating on his nerves.

He returned the gem back to its hiding place, and mentally reviewing his repertoire, felt ready. At least this time, if anything went wrong, he would have mind-linked copies of himself to aid him. He shifted across universes, onto the lawn of Hogwarts Castle. Smoke emanated from Hagrid's cabin, but there was no light on.

It was night and the welcoming of new students would be underway. He took a leisurely stroll and wondered if new students would join his classes. Ira did not want to repeat his illusory show at dinner again but instead relied on the reviews from his students. Hopefully they would return and maybe bring some fresh faces with them.

As he strolled, he saw Minerva dragging Ron and Harry with her. Feeling a bit concerned, he hurried and saw them going into one of the chambers, ostensibly that of Snape's potions room or one of them at least. Hogwarts had classes and rooms to spare.

He entered and found Snape, Minerva, Ron and Harry as well as Filch, the school caretaker and coincidentally one of the most spiteful looking men he had ever met, and Ira dealt with fiends for many years.

"What seems to be the problem here, fellow professors?" he gave a curt nod to them, ignoring Filch and smiling at Harry and Ron. No doubt there were into trouble, as it seemed to dog Harry and anyone associating with him like crows to a slaughter.

"Greetings professor. I did not see you on the way. Well apparently Mr's Potter and Weasley have snuck into the castle through some means of their own and not through the Express" Minerva said. She eyed the two students with an almost death's gaze.

Snape on the other hand did give a death's gaze but it was also pointed at Ira, "As you can see here, it is nothing more than simple expulsion of students. Nothing to concern a wizard," a word said in distaste, "of your calibre"

Harry and Ron almost chocked, expulsion! No more Hogwarts! Even McGonagall seemed a bit surprised.

"It would seem like that but expulsion for not arriving through your proper channel should seems slightly harsh. If anything a simple detention for a period, of oh let's say, three months? Does that seem fair, Professor McGonagall?" Ira motioned to Minerva.

Her lip seem to quirk upward, but didn't, "Yes, Professor Gold. I think that would be best. Certainly these two did wrong but I don't see why they can't atone for it. Detention would suffice and before you say anything Severus, note these two are Gryffindor's. They are my concern"

Snape looked very incensed but conceded, "Very well," he leaned closer and whispered to the two relived students, "for now at least" Just as he left, Ira whispered close to him, "Ware your words, Severus. Promises can be very hard to keep you know"

Severus almost snarled at him but kept his composure and left, no doubt to sulk somewhere in the castle. Minerva handed out her punishments to the two and as they left, both thanked him, "Not to worry gentlemen. I am sure that even with your increased workload you can handle the copious amounts of work I too will be giving"

The smiles deflated but they did leave with spring in their step. Minerva smiled at him and he offered her his arm, as they headed to the Great Hall, leaving Filch, who then cursed and headed out to him room, where maybe he could find some solace in Mrs Norris who was the only one not to judge him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The beginning of Book 2! Also this book is quite short for me, so hopefully I can post everything by this week! Enjoy!


	13. Year 2:First Impressions

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 2: First Impressions

Ira's first class of the year went very smoothly. There weren't as many fresh faces as he thought there would be but the turnout was good because of returning students. His classes picked up from where they had left off, the Elemental Plane of Water. With the binding circle in the class, untouched and unmarred, he brought in some creatures native to Water for the students delight and learning.

As class ended he could see that some had not lost touch with friends made in his class. Hermione was busy gossiping with other Gryffindors and some Slytherins such as Pansy Parkinson and the like. Either way he decided to not stress them out too much. From what he could hear they would be having their first class of Defence Against the Dark Arts with a new professor after the unfortunate circumstances which befell the previous professor. Ira snorted, If being bombarded by spheres of acid was considered unfortunate, he thought to himself.

To Ira the idea of eavesdropping was not such a bad thing. Quirrel had proven to be traitorous and by Dumbledore's admission under the guidance of someone called 'Vollymot' or maybe it was 'Voldemort'? The new professor who went by the name Gilderoy Lockhart and was supposed to be not only the bravest but also the most adventurous wizard of this world, besting terrible beasts and dangerous beings, finally becoming a global celebrity, or so his students had said.

If that were true, in some ways this Lockhart would be a kindred spirit of sorts as Ira had done much in his lifetime which could be considered celebrity-making material. As his students left the class, Ira made up his mind and cast a simple _Invisibility_. Not that there was anything wrong in so simple a spell but he had not encountered much problems here in Hogwarts, so why all the need for anything more extensive than the basics?

0-0-0

The students were enamoured with Lockhart especially the girls and Ira could see why. His locks were wavy and gold, he had a face which seemed to only smile and he had a certain air of mystery to him. All of which only made Ira suspicious of this new professor.

"Now students, behold the most feared creatures in all the magical world!," pulling back the cloak on the cage, revealing pint-sized blue pixies. The students groaned but Gilderoy was unpertubed, "Don't be so hasty to judge them! These creatures are dangerous and can prove to be most infuriatingly difficult to catch, not to mention great affecting's one already coiffed and perfected hairstyle" he added cheekily.

The boys looked like they wanted to expel their stomachs while the girls seem to swoon, and that's when Lockhart released the pixies. True to his word they were dangerous though not fatally so. They seem to be bent more on causing a bit of chaos, behaviour which Ira understood with his knowledge of feys. Then again in this world, did the feys he know be anything similar to the ones in this world?

Disliking the already messy classroom and the fact that Lockhart ran to his room without protecting the students, it would seem that Lockhart was either an incompetent fool or a spy pretending to be an incompetent fool. Then again there was a third option where Gilderoy Lockhart was a spy who happened to be an incompetent fool.

"_Summon Monster VII_!", cried out Ira and the three semi-large air elementals appeared. They quickly rounded up the pixies, batting them and pulling them down, finally blasting at them with gusts of wind back into their gilded prison. Ira let his spell drop and revealed himself. "Sir how did you get here?" Pansy asked him. She looked none the worse for wear, in fact all of them did.

"Walked. I think you all should to, to your next class. This one is over" They nodded and picked up their books and papers and left the dishevelled classroom quickly. Ira went to the door of Lockhart's room and blasted it down with his _ring of telekinesis_, a handy tool he had made after acquiring two new Law spears.

"Ah! Who are you?" Gilderoy began. It had been going so well for him as well, the kids were eating out of his palm and then the pixies…well if only he were good at other spells besides Memory Charms.

Ira gave him a warm smile, "Professor Ira Gold, of the Cosmology and Planes class. And you must be Gilderoy Lockhart, wizard and adventurer extraordinaire!"

Gilderoy smiled, "Oh yes, Professor Gold. Well, yes I am! The one and only, at least that I know of!" he ended with a laugh. Ira laughed with him too, "Please call me Ira. I prefer first name basis, especially when alone with peers, helps to improve relations with one another"

Lockhart smiled and nodded, "Of course Ira. You must be from somewhere far away huh? I admit even in my great adventures around the world, I have not heard your name or the class you teach before"

Ira continued him smile but inwardly thought this man was a buffoon. If he bothered to research, he would have known his class was only a year old and that he himself had been declared a wizard from elsewhere –as the Ministry had put it- that was alien to their world. This Lockhart could possibly be narcissistic as well, "I am from another place. Hogwarts is a new experience, and so far I can say I enjoy it quite immensely"

"Well Hogwarts has centuries of tradition, but come now let's not talk about this dusty old castle. Have you visited any landmarks in Britain? What about the world? You know I have visited every place on the map, it's like a second home everywhere I go!" he laughed.

Ira nodded, "Not as much, no but I suppose I will in time. I must take my leave now Gilderoy. First day and already so much to do. Mayhaps we can continue this conversation another time?"

"Of course, of course we can. Why, I can even suggest places for you to go and tell you all there is to know. You don't know how dangerous some parts of the world are, Ira, it can be quite deadly. Luckily with my instructions you'll have a smashing time and be safe doing it!"

Ira smiled and walked away, thinking that if he did follow his instructions, Ira would be lucky to be dead. Ira inwardly shivered and went on his way, anywhere but near this man.

0-0-0-0-0-0


	14. Year 2:Old Man and His Cat

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 3: Old Man and His Cat

Weeks and slowly months had passed and his classes went as expected. Very little problems and smooth sailing as far as Ira was concerned. His students were performing well and Ira could even provide them with textbooks on the cosmos, provided that they returned it to him before class was over. He did not want any of it getting out, as people who did take up reading it would most likely throw it away, dismissing the contents within as rubbish. Only when students knew what he was teaching and with an established alumnus could he hope his knowledge would spread without anyone refuting it.

As he walked the halls as he was wont to do from time to time, he heard a sound. It wasn't loud but with the long hallways it did echo somewhat. It sounded like water but at this hour, late at night with no one he could see about? He activated his various vision detecting spells, for all that was worth. Even now with him dissecting that house elf, it still did not reveal much.

All he could tell was their magic was inherently innate, but with only a magical creature to test on, Ira could not discern anything else. His magical sight did not perceive anything and so he let it falter. Ira wanted to be away, as he did not stay in this Prime, preferring the comforts of his own magical home. Moreover, in his tower he was king and here he would have to tread somewhat lightly.

Ira sighed, and decided to investigate it anyway. When he came onto the scene, he was slightly glad he did so. Filch was approaching Harry with an almost murderous glee, while Mrs Norris was hovering onto a torch, the wall had been scrawled with a message, perhaps in blood and water was flowing around them.

Ira approached and made a sound, "Tell me, Filch what are you planning to do?" Filch looked up surprised but when his face saw Ira's it filled with disdain, "Well Professor, this boy here killed Mrs Norris! He killed her, he did just look at her!"

Ira motioned for Harry to come to him, which the boy did. He wore the bracelet Ira had given him but did not activate its magic, which was either stupid or brave. Most likely both. Ira saw to the cat, but under his plain sight, could see that it was still alive. It was however petrified or paralyzed, a condition which Ira was familiar with due to his adventures and journeys.

At the same time the Headmaster, the faculty and what looked to be the entire school, happen onto the scene. Either it wasn't that late into the night or there was another feast which Hogwarts seem to frequently have, "Headmaster, how are you?" Ira gave a curt nod.

Albus acknowledged it, "We heard some commotions earlier and I personally wondered where our caretaker was" then they noticed the message in blood, which read "_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware_" Some gasped while Draco muttered loudly, "So it is true. The chamber is real!" The students muttered amongst themselves and Minerva called out, "Right, everyone off to your Houses. Prefects and Headboy and girls, see to it!"

The appointed students mushed their fellows away, leaving only the faculty and Harry, "Why were you here, Potter? Getting into trouble I wager" said Snape. Then Lockhart happened onto the scene, "Actually Severus, I think you will find that Mr Potter here was with me, serving out detention. You do remember him getting detention don't you?" he winked at Minerva and when he saw Ira, gave an acknowledging smile.

"Yes Professor, that is what happened, " said Harry and he turned to Dumbledore, "I am sorry Professor, I did not mean to cause any trouble. I just happened to be here and then I saw Mrs Norris and Filch…"

Dumbledore nodded, patting the air, "It's alright dear boy, nothing to worry about. No harm here as this seems to be a case of petrification" Filch mewled in sadness. Minerva blustered, "Oh don't cry you! We recently had boxes of mandrake root delivered, did we not?" she turned to Madam Sprout, the herbology professor, someone who Ira had little cause to associate with, as his magic and the reagents needed were just too different and considering most of the herbs she used were simply alien to him.

Sprout perked up, "Yes indeed. Though it will take some months before we can get anything out of them," Filched made that sound again, "but not to worry, be sure that myself and Madam Pomfrey will do our best" The mediwitch smiled and said, "Yes we will, have no doubt"

"And we do not," Ira added. He motioned for Harry to go on and he did, as no other professors stopped him. Ira motioned to the message, "What exactly is this though? Chamber of Secrets, enemies of an heir? Is this related to all of us or only a few?"

Some of the faculty seem to squirm at that mention, but Minerva filled him in on their school history and Salazar Slytherin and the beast he kept within the school as well as his vision of what he wanted Hogwarts to be. Ira snorted, "This man sounds insane!," he gave a smirk to Snape who bristled at the comment, "to kill children who happened to be born to muggles is an idea that can only be conceived in genocidal minds. I don't see what the problem here is at any rate. Find the chamber, kill the monster and defy Slytherin, in that order"

The rest of the professors smiled at him, "Were that true, we wouldn't be standing here," Flitwick said, "no one can find the Chamber, everyone who is anyone has tried. Heck, even I did when I was a strapping young lad! But nothing came of it as so many others have found out before and after my own attempts"

Some of the other professors smiled at that and nodded. Ira snorted, "This is not what I expected the morale of Hogwarts to be. You're supposed to be more than just these children's educators but protectors while they are here. And you all forget!" at that tone they all looked at him expectantly, even Snape, "we have an expert adventurer here who can solve our puzzle. Someone who has faced countless dangers, fought terrible evil and smashed the machinations of dastardly fiends!"

They all looked at him, expectant of his answer and he simply looked. Directly at Lockhart. They turned to look at what Ira was looking at, and then all of them inwardly groaned, except Dumbledore. If anything he was amused.

"W-w-what me? You cannot be serious now can you?" Gilderoy sputtered. The other professors were looking at him quite seriously in Lockhart's opinion. Ira smiled, "Of course we are, Gilderoy. You trounced the forces of this world's wizarding evil, time and again. You mean to suggest in any way that you can't do something as simple as killing a monster in its lair?"

Lockhart tried one of his charming smiles, but the effect did not seem to work on his fellow professors, "Well of course I can! Facing evil is what I do, no doubt about it. Just that this quest has not been fully thought out, I mean the Chamber itself is unreachable!"

Ira shook his head, "And yet here you are, he who has solved mysteries and puzzles that would defy imagination. I know your admirers speak about your efforts and exploits during my class. It was annoying at the time, but I think it paid off, don't you think so, fellow professors?"

Some of them smiled knowingly, while the rest tried to keep grins hidden. Snape turned to Lockhart, "You know for once I have to agree with our fellow professor's idea. You are the foremost expert in these sorts of things, and you do have an awful amount of experience more than the rest of us lowly teachers. You will do this for Hogwarts won't you?" the eyes pierced Gilderoy like spears.

"Y-yes, well I-" Dumbledore approached, behind him Filch who cradled his petrified cat, "No need to crowd Professor Lockhart with all this. I am sure that he can find the lair under his own time. We do not have a substitute professor for Defence and as you all know not many want this job, considering what happened to the previous professor" which even in Hogwarts, the full detail was unknown. It must have been Dumbledore and Fudge who deliberately 'Fudged' the truth, Ira thought amusingly.

"Yes that is correct. Under my own time, I will be able to crack this mystery and save Hogwarts from doom. Who knows, it might make another bestseller!" With a swish of his expensive robes, Lockhart furiously left the hallways.

Snape turned and caught Ira's gaze. In them there was no friendliness but if anything perhaps a glimmer of mutual respect. Ira gave a curt nod and Snape returned the same gesture. With a word, Ira went to back home, commanding two of his simulacra to scry for the Chamber and the beast that was said to live in it.

0-0-0-0-0-0


	15. Year 2:Decisions and Duelling

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 4: Decisions and Duelling

Ira cursed, not for the first time at whatever power there was that prevented him from finding that gods-forsaken chamber. It had seemed too easy at first, but bit by bit, all that Ira received in his tools were grey swirls and black whorls. Somehow, either the magic of Hogwarts or something else was protecting the Chamber.

Ira resolved that he needed more time to pierce the veils of the Chamber, or barring that develop spells so powerful nothing could hide from his grasp. Ira snorted at the thought as he made his way through the castle, his midnight black robes swishing at his feet. Magic in this world did not follow all the rules that wizardry had, this was true. The magic of this world followed sets of rules, which however illogical they may be, was not entirely similar to Ira's own.

That made Ira think as while his magic was able to work here, their magic was relatively unprepared for his. There were little defences they could raise against his sort of magic, as the rules that governed his wizardry was altogether alien to theirs. On the other hand, in some ways the reverse was true. While they could not detect his magic, he could not detect theirs, presumably because the rules that governed such spells worked on identifying magic were based on those same principles.

Their magic -and it was magic- was simply based on another set of rules. Until Ira developed the ability to cast their own spells, which still did not solve his problem or he could develop spells that were tailored to their rules, which still required a basic understanding of those rules.

He could understand their theory but without access to casting their magic, he could not actually accomplish much. He could use the people here as experimental materials but discarded that idea as soon as it popped into his head. He might have dealt with fiends and craft undead for leisure, but he wasn't a butcher like some wizards. Personal morals and ethical codes made one stand up above the rest and Ira had his own personal moral code.

On the other hand, Ira mused he could appropriate some from their wizard prison of Azkaban. Until he learned the full capabilities of their spectral-like guards, the Dementors, then could he begin abducting them. Ira thought quietly though as he made his way through Hogwarts that his skill at finding the heir of Slytherin was not as fruitless as the search for the Chamber had been.

The rules which governed their magic was not as restrictive in some respects to his own, as his scrying spells that tried to discerned did discover the Heir, by the hundreds and thousands. A gardener here, a simple shopkeeper there and other simple folk mixed along with some bad ones appeared in his apparatuses when he scried and he stopped after a dozen times or so.

The term 'Heir' was too general and so Ira had to endure watching simple people with boring and menial jobs appear, as Salazar Slytherin's line had no doubt spread. The Heir or whoever it was had to be in Hogwarts, but so far they revealed only children. Another dead end it would seem.

Ira hurried and found himself in one of Hogwart's chambers, reserved for Duelling. Apparently after his scare, Lockhart had decided to use the scare of the monster as a chance for his own publicity. With a public vow of slaying the beast, Lockhart had in one fell swoop made the school swoon and detest him in equal measure. The Ministry was still trying to meddle with pure-blooded families pushing them onward. Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy though were able to keep them off their feet.

Lucius had sent him a letter, asking him to protect his son in exchange for favours. Ira remembered the letter and wondered whether he had sent it in because he felt that he had betrayed the pure-blood nonsense. He had sent a reply back, assuring Malfoy that he would always do his best.

The students gather around the Duelling table and Lockhart atop it. He motioned for them to part to let Ira through and onto the table.

"Now everyone, as you know this creature is supposedly lying around our fair school, trying to get at us. Well fear not! This club will help you to learn protection techniques and fight back! Not that any of you should hog the spotlight from me, of course. I am the one to kill this beastie!" he smiled and some applauded.

Ira groaned inwardly but went through the motions, allowing Lockhart his due. While he was a pompous jackass, he was an adventurer of note as proven in this world, so Ira would let him do his own thing to deal with the new menace, "Shall we then Professor?" he motioned to Gilderoy.

The blond haired man gave one his grins and they positioned themselves in the duelling style of this world. Ira did as he was told, palming the black iron wand purchased in a time that could only be described as so long ago.

When they were ready, before Lockhart could babble the trigger words of whatever spell he was planning to cast, Ira willed the magic of the wand loose. A bolt of crimson lightning chipped the stone behind Lockhart, its aim dead centre on the Hogwarts crest of the tabard. Lockhart jumped and looked around at the smoking hole, looking quite surprised.

"Well does that mean a draw then?" Ira suggested. Lockhart dumbly nodded and other students got up to try their own duels after that electrifying display. Ira nodded at the appreciative glances and saw Snape at the doorway. No doubt he must have seen the spell, but Ira only gave a curt nod and left.

The duels were not meant for him anyway and he had research to do. Specifically on creatures that could petrify someone without turning them to stone as so many creatures he knew in various worlds could do. Which meant a sojourn to the Hogwarts library and the knowledge therein could solve this mystery.

0-0-0-0-0-0


	16. Year 2:Along came a Professor

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 5: Along came a Professor

Ira paced his classroom and cursed oaths of Abyssal origin. These attacks were getting out of hand and he could not stop it. Not without expending even more resources into this endeavour, but at the cost of his other enterprises? Ira sighed and wondered if there was another way to end this madness.

So far after his sojourn to the library, he could only deduce that the beast was a basilisk. The basilisks of this world were apparently more serpent-like with gazes that could kill, whereas the creatures he knew could only petrify those it gazed upon and had more of a crocodilian appearance. Either way, scrying for the creature proved just as fruitless.

Whether it was the Chamber, Hogwarts or some other power masking the snake, Ira could not tell and that fact niggled at him like worms in soil. Scrying in the castle worked just fine as he could use the Mirror of Mental Prowess to easily move around but so far, scrying for particular places could not work. There was a reason why at some points scrying could work while at other points, the castle was blank in the Mirror. Either way it was a full time job to find out why, and only using his simulacrums could he do so.

To that end, he had to use three copies of himself –since he only had three Mirrors- to scan the castle. So far, most of the castle could be scried upon, but the Chamber was still elusive as ever while the serpent that laired within it was equally undetectable. Such a thing was unbelievable but extraordinary things did happen, Ira mused to himself.

In the months since the attacks begun, there were more instances of petrification. A few more students and even a ghost were petrified but that did not bother Ira. Basilisks that he was used to could petrify spirits and ethereal creatures as well. No, the odd thing was that in every instance when Ira was told of the attack, he immediately instructed his copies to scry the beast but so far there was nothing.

The creature could move very easily throughout the castle and this made it difficult to locate it, since it apparently moved through the walls as Harry had confided with him at the time, or most likely through the pipes. Ira mused that since Hogwarts could provide enough space due to its enchantments, why couldn't the same magical principle work for the piping system.

He had not confided in Dumbledore about that revelation yet, but suspected the old man knew or at least came to the same conclusion. But Albus could not do anything while the Ministry or to be more precise, the pure-blood families, riding his back, looking to take his head for the attacks.

Malfoy was helping Albus quietly, those two had come to some arrangement but so far even with Lucius on Albus's side it was very difficult for the Headmaster to do much. There was going to be a scapegoat for this and so far Dumbledore was looking more and more the part.

Not to mention Hermione. Ira had felt that one hard particularly because Granger had been such a bright mind, with a thirst for knowledge that seemed to know no end. Ira had tried to help her but whatever magic was part of the basilisk's gaze, it confounded even his power.

The basilisk of his knowledge could petrify any creature to stone and he had spells to reverse that, but the petrification this creature used did not do the same thing which meant he had to develop better spells or obtain the _Wish_ spell, which so far was out of reach…for now. He had put in some orders, here and there and it would take some time before a copy of this mighty spell was made available to him.

He would need to be ready and as the clock struck 11, he knew it was time. He looked at himself, Bracers of Armouring, wands, some scrolls and a few amulets and rings that draped his midnight blue robes, he knew this was as much ready as he could get. Ira wondered how Harry would feel once he found out Ira was eavesdropping on his conversations with Ron, but decided this was for the best. Ira teleported away.

0-0-0

"Come on Ron!" Harry hissed. They were so close, and all they had to do was follow the spiders. Once they did they could get to the bottom of this mystery, then Hermione's sacrifice would not be in vain.

"Yeah, come on Ron, or are you a sissy?" Draco hissed as well. It amazed even the Boy-Who-Lived that Draco had followed them. In fact the blonde boy insisted on it. He had been such an enemy of theirs so early on last year, but something had happened between all of them. Maybe it was Professor Ira or maybe it was something else, either way they were in this together regardless of House or family ties and affiliations.

"Yeah, I'm coming but why spiders?! We could follow some birds, they aren't harmless at all, you know!" Ron said, hurrying. They followed at some distance, Ron muttering and complaining and that's when they saw someone they did not expect.

Sitting on a very big root, Ira gazed at them and nodded, "Pleasant night for a spider hunt eh?" The boys were taken aback but Harry approached, "What are you doing here Professor?"

Ira reached into a pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "Here. You boys amaze me, you know. Managing to reach this point and overlooking obvious clues. Hermione had this in her hand when she was petrified. It's of some use" The boys took turns reading this, then Draco said, "So it's a basilisk. Then we aren't going to see a spider?"

Ira nodded, "We aren't. Whatever this creature is, it is in the castle. I do believe I know where it is"

"But professor, Hagrid said we have to follow the spider!" Harry moaned. Ira shook his head, "Only because you don't have the whole picture. This monster is a snake and we can find it in the Chamber, I need you boys to follow me back to the castle, where whatever you may think, is safe. Safer than these woods"

"Why sir?" asked Ron. Ira grimaced and motioned to Ron, "I am sorry Ron. Your sister was taken, and is in the Chamber right now"

Ron eyes bulged, "What?!" Ira nodded, "I know it's a bit hard to take in, but trust me. We are going to need all the help we can get and I know of someone we can help us get your sister back" He motioned for them to take his hand and they teleported away.

0-0-0

Gilderoy blasted through into his room, hoping that he could be gone before he was caught. He was only slightly skilled in Apparating but he could do it in a pinch. Better than sacrificing his own life for nothing. He hurried with some clothes, but more importantly his memorabilia, pictures of himself and don't forget his own personal copy of his autobiography!

As he packed, there was a *tsk tsk* sound and Lockhart froze. He grabbed his wand but it shattered into pieces in his hand. He grasped the appendage, screaming out in pain, cursing and hoping he would not die. The veil of invisibility was lifted and there appeared Ira, Harry and two others, one ginger haired boy and the other, the son of Lucius Malfoy, Draco Gilderoy remembered.

"You know Gilderoy, here I was thinking you were an adventurer, a hero of great renown. Then imagine my _lack of surprise_ when I am informed of your decision to take the fight to this beast and end the threat against Hogwarts. Of course, it goes without saying that now I am very disappointed" Ira sneered.

Lockhart gasped, "Well I wasn't running. On the contrary I was just packing some essentials to help me locate the Chamber and save the damsel in distress!"

"That's my sister, you big fraud!" Ron said and almost lunged if not for Ira. The arch-necromancer sighed, "You know, it is my fault. I saw a fellow adventurer, when so many tales I have heard before of frauds. Tell me Gilderoy, are you a fraud?"

Lockhart sputtered, "What are you talking about Ira, of course not! I beat so many monsters and evils, this one should be no different. Just let me-" then the _Disintegrate_ spell hit him and he was dust. The boys jaws dropped as they saw what their professor had done, just like the incident with the troll.

Ira shrugged, "Come on then. We don't have all day" He took their hands and teleported away. The spell stirred the dust and it spread all over, messing some of the autographed pictures that had dropped to the floor.

0-0-0

They appeared in the abandoned girls bathroom. "How did you know about this place professor?" Draco asked. He only knew of it because Hermione had invited him here. It was at first weird to be in a girl's bathroom but it wasn't after a while. He felt a twinge of guilt that he had not been there to save her, but he could atone for it now, Draco swore to himself.

"Let's just say a little ghost spoke to me" Ira called out to Moaning Myrtle. She came and cried out for them, especially Harry. He ignored the ghost and checked the sinks. Magic had a way of making the impossible possible and the sinks were a good bet that the basilisk moved through it and its pipes.

He found a serpent mark on one of the taps, the only one that did not work. He called out in the serpent tongue, something he had learned that some of Salazar Slytherin's kin could do because the founder of Hogwarts had been able to do it. The words worked and the sink detached itself, revealing a very long drop.

"Come on then boys. Myrtle, _go_" his words were a command as he had bound her and she fled at his words. That piqued Harry's curiosity, "How did you know, Professor? To come here and what does that have to do with Myrtle?"

Ira sighed, "Deduction, Harry. After Hermione was attacked and I found the parchment, I went looking into other incidents before this. Salazar obviously hated muggles and muggle-born and a lot of deaths would be common enough with Slytherin's beast. I learned that when the creature was loose there was a death, a girl who died in the bathroom"

Ron jumped, "Myrtle!" and Ira nodded, "Precisely. Then it was simply putting two and two together. Myrtle said she heard something coming out of this bathroom when she was in it; the last thing she saw was the basilisk. Then I knew the basilisk had to have come out of here. Hogwarts is magical and it stands to reason so must be its piping. If the creature was big, the pipes would resize themselves to the creature's dimensions, a principle of magic akin to mine"

Draco asked, "What about Myrtle though? She died but the others didn't?" Ira nodded, "She saw the serpent's gaze directly whereas the others saw it through reflections and mirrors," Harry added, "like Filch's cat and the water and Hermione as well, she had a mirror!"

Ira nodded again, "Whatever this beast is, it is unlike the ones I know of. The basilisks I know can only petrify and not kill with their gaze, so I have to be cautious" Harry startled, "I, sir? We can't go?"

Ira shook his head, "Best if I and Ron go only Harry. I thought about it and its best if you and Draco stay. The last time you almost died, if not for the bracelet" Harry clutched the bracelet and looked frustrated.

Ira motioned to him and Draco, "Both of you, go and inform Dumbledore. Take the paper and explain everything. Even Gilderoy if you have to. Maybe it will give him the impetus to rush here himself, who knows?" He motioned for Ron to follow but Ron seemed to almost balk, "Why me sir?"

Ira stared at the boy impassively, "Your sister, remember. I don't know what is down there, but I can protect you. Better one than three in any case, but it is your sister we are saving and the school incidentally. If she is in distress, her big brother should be a comfort, eh?" Ron nodded sheepishly and followed.

Ira motioned for the other two to quickly go with Draco pulling Harry and they left running. Ira grabbed a hold of Ron and hoped for the best. They floated down into certain danger.

0-0-0-0-0-0


	17. Year 2:Your Ghost is Different

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 6: Your Ghost is Different

Bellatrix had broken another nail, and that slight pain gave reality her numb senses. How long was it already? Too long by any estimation, since the fall of her master, the greatest Dark Wizard of all time, Voldemort. He would rise again without a shadow of a doubt, and when he did the Dark Lord would reward all those that had chosen Azkaban rather than betray him.

He would reward her for her fidelity, her unswerving loyalty and perhaps she would be chosen to be his queen in the new world that Voldemort promised to make for all those pure of blood. Then the door to her prison opened and despite herself, Bellatrix twitched. The dementor would come and take more of her, that was for sure. But she could fight back and she could possibly wound it, if only she had her wand. One day you will serve us and on that day I'll make you all pay, she thought to herself.

But those that entered were not dementors, rather they were human. In the dim light, she saw two men in grey robes, rich and expertly cut. They were handsome, with fair faces and brown locks. Both of them were identical, from their looks, their clothes, even the way they moved it seemed they were more like automatons than anything.

Their gazes settled on her and they both nodded as if in agreement. They entered her cell and closed the door. She got up, intending to meet them as a proud lady met servants. "W-who are you?" she weakly called out but both ignored her. They approached her and the one on her left swept his hand like a snake. She felt her eyelids drooping and despite screaming in her mind to stop it, she fell asleep.

0-0-0

_It is done_, the mental link thrummed with the words. Ira nodded in satisfaction, after some planning, a few choice samples of this world's wizards and so called dementors would prove to be interesting experimental materials. He floated down with Ron, who fidgeted as they floated down.

They landed on bones, small and wiry, most likely rats and birds, though how they got here in the first place was a wonder. Perhaps this was a cave that lead to outside, despite the rudimentary tunnel system. "What do we do now?" asked Ron.

"We proceed. Take out your wand, but if you feel anything hissing or suspect something large moving, or have any suspicions, tug my robes and don't say a word. We don't want to spook the creature or worse" Ira explained. Ron nodded and got out a taped stick.

"By all the pits in Nessus, what is that thing?" Ira pointed at what Ron was holding. Ron's face turned as red as his hair, "My wand sir. I broke it when I was on the Express. We were playing this game, see and I fell-" Ira held up his hand, "No need for explanations. The question that I should be asking is why haven't you gotten it replaced?"

Ron's face was still red, "Sorry sir but I'm not exactly Malfoy rich, no disrespect on him or his family or anything like that. My family doesn't have much so we have to make do. I have to make do"

Ira sighed, "As soon as we get out of here, I'll have a talk with Granger. A class fund will be set up for any problems like this. Hogwarts must be running low on gold if they cannot provide for students"

Ron's face perked up, "Really sir? A fund, for me?" Ira patted the air, "Not just for you Weasley. Others can benefit from the fund as well and it will help us be dependent of Hogwarts funds in any case. Those in my class won't have much to worry about, I will see to that"

"Or you could just repair my wand sir, with your magic" judging by the way Ron said those words, he did not seem particularly pleased. Maybe he wanted a new wand. Ira shrugged, "Maybe Ron, I could but maybe it won't work. If I cast a _Mending _spell, it could ruin your wand or worse and we would both be affected. In any case, a class fund is a good idea and I should have implemented one sooner"

Ron's face beamed and Ira motioned for him to follow. They went walking in one of the tunnels and could retrace them if they wanted. To Ira, this dungeon wasn't exactly expansive and was very crude and simple. He took out a metal divining stick, waving it hoping to prove one of his theories right. And it turns out, it was.

He ran his hand across the tunnels, the stonework and felt the responses the stick was giving him remain as strong as ever. Ira gave a grim smile. Ron saw the smile and asked, "What's wrong Professor? Is it the beast?"

Ira shook his head, "No, it's nothing. Come on, we're wasting time" and they hurried on. _Lead _of all things! Lead was the metal in the stonework of this place and it was confounding his divinations the whole time. No wonder his scrying had failed. All this time Ira had thought it was different principles of magic, and on some level it was, but lead was the block his divinations could not pierce and that fact made him glad.

It must have been the reason why some divinations used by this world's sorcerers could not locate the Chamber, though Ira wondered whether their divinations were anything to boast about. Ira ran his hand across the stones, as they came unto what seemed like a crude cave. Lead veins must run through this entire system, or at least this part underneath the castle.

Teacher and student came upon a large snake skin, and Ira perused it even as Ron stayed away, his eyes glancing here and there. Ira felt the skin and knew this must be it. They were close to the basilisk, though Ira had hoped that it would not be so large. He found holes in the skin, where most likely, knobs of scales or flesh had protruded from it, causing these holes when the skin was shed, or maybe it was something else. Either way they would find out soon.

They came unto a metal door, with elaborate snakes and what looked to be runes on it. Ira said _Open_ in Parseltongue and it did. Ira called for the door to remain open and it stayed that way even as both climbed into what must be the Chamber of Secrets. Ira called out to Ron quietly.

"Alright boy this is what we are going to do. I am going to cast a spell on you that will make you invisible. It will remain on you until its duration lapses but it could lapse earlier if you perform a hostile action. You will not, alright?" and Ron nodded.

"When we find your sister and we will, you will take her and run. Both of you and don't worry about me. I will deal with the monster and we can all go home safely"

Ron seemed to protest but Ira cast the spell on him. Ron faded from sight even as Ira took out a blindfold and bound it around his head, covering his eyes. The _Blindfold of True Darkness_ would allow him sight without eyes even in the dark, giving him an even footing with the basilisk, or at least that was what he hoped.

Ira motioned for Ron to follow a few steps behind and Ira walked calmly, weaving some wards about his person. They passed elaborate stone sculptures that were the heads of serpents and Ira realize that he could use this Chamber once the beast was dead. With natural lead veins providing a crude but effective screen and a few furnishings, this place could serve as an on-world base of operations of sorts. He relayed the information to his copies and they nodded mentally. Much work would have to be done to realize it at any rate.

Both of them came unto the girl Ginny who laid on the floor, next to her a leather skin journal. With his blind-sight, Ira felt Ron run to her and since he could not detect anything larger than the three of them, he removed the blindfold for now, wrapping the black silk around his hand.

Ron whispered to his sister and for her to wake up, while Ira paced. If the beast was elsewhere, then he would teleport the two students to the infirmary and return here later to finish the job. Lead could stymy divinations but teleporting was another matter entirely. From the shadows stalked a teenage boy, a smirk on his face.

"Well this I did not expect. And here I thought the great Harry Potter would be the first one in, but it seems you beat him to it" the handsome youth clapped his hands.

Ira sneered at the boy, "And you would be? If you're a student, you will be expelled for not helping your fellow student, boy!"

The boy laughed, "Once I was a student. Soon that will be a thing of the past. I will rise up, stronger than ever and you-"

"Oh shut up! I heard all this before, 'all fall before me' 'all will pay' blah, blah, blah. Complete blather and useless tripe. You should be ashamed of yourself for falling into monologue, child"

The boy's face turn dark, "Child am I?! I am the greatest dark wizard of all time and soon I will rise again!"

Ira barked a laugh, "I see a boy barely passed puberty, trying hard to impress his betters. Try again child, try again" In his arcane sights, Ira could not detect much, though there was a whisper of something on the teenager.

"You mock me at your peril fool! Even as we speak, the girl fuels me. Her life force will make me real again and all because of my genius!"

Ira inwardly gasp in surprise, so that sort of magic was not beyond them eh?, he thought to himself. He turned to Ginny, with Ron desperately trying to wake her up. The teenager was actively gloating at the scene though he couldn't possibly be seeing Ron but perhaps he did, if so he was not displaying it. Ira stepped closer to her and the book. Ira picked it up and flipped through it.

His _True Seeing_ spell revealed a dark film covering the book, the same substance that seemed to be dancing on the teenager. "Through this then. You are coming alive through this book"

The boy gave him a cruel smile, "Indeed. You are smarter than you look. Soon enough, I will walk this world alive and whole, with you and this fool girl dead!"

"NO!" cried out Ron and he rushed the teenager. As soon as he did the spell lifted and he was visible. His attacks on the teenager seem to be flowing through him and confirmed Ira's suspicions that the teenager was some sort of ghost.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Another dead child, in any case" The teenage ghost turn to the face set in the wall and gave commands in the serpent tongue.

Ira readied himself as the basilisk made its way into the Chamber.

0-0-0-0-0-0


	18. Year 2:Quick Resolutions

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 7: Quick Resolutions

Ira put the blindfold back on slowly as the mouth of the face opened. He heard the slithering and with blind-sight, sensed the huge serpent about to come through. Ron ran to Ginny, huddling over her. The teenager guffawed, "All for nothing, you fool! And the girl here told me so many things about you, how you dazzled them in wonder! A fraud, that is what you are!"

Ira ignored the ghost and motioned for Ron to keep his head down and eyes shut. He spoke another spell and levitated to the opening. The head of the basilisk came through, hissing and Ira still did not retreat. The creature hissed at him and prepared to snap at him, even with only its head out of the mouth hole.

Ira's _Finger of Death_ snuffed out its life instantly and it flopped in the mouth hole. The cries of bewilderment made Ira smile a cruel smile. With quick movements, Ira took out a fang and some of the creature's venom and for good measure he used his _ring of telekinesis_ to gouge out one of its eyes. He pocketed the reagents and some of its scales in his _deep-pockets_.

He removed the blindfold and found the peculiar knobs on the basilisk. Apparently they were lumps of lead, where the scales had grown over the beast. No wonder he couldn't scry for the creature or divine its location. No doubt, moving through this cave system, some lead must have clung and was grown over its body. A crude but effective measure indeed.

Ira floated back to the children and felt Ginny's pulse. She seemed to grow colder and weaker.

"How?! The basilisk could not have fallen in so easy a manner?! You-you must have used the Killing Curse! But such spells couldn't have…how?!" the boy cried out.

Ira scowled, "You make too much noise" Ira pointed at the book and the _Disintegrate_ spell turned it to dust. The teenager cried out and _cracked_ into nothingness, his screams echoing in the Chamber.

Ginny got up instantly, "Ron is that you?!" Her face flushed with life, most likely what that boy had stolen was given back. Ron hugged her and words seem to fly like hummingbirds between the two.

Ira coughed and the two noticed him. Ginny turn red and Ira asked her about all of this. She started to cry, "I'm sorry Professor. It was Riddle, the boy in the book, Tom Riddle. Ron gave me the journal a few months back. He said he found it in some chess rubble or something like that. Then when I started writing into it, he wrote back. He made me do horrid things and I couldn't do anything. It was like he controlled me"

Ira patted her head, kneeling to look at them both, "It's not your fault or anyone's fault. Whoever this Riddle was, he is gone now. He can't hurt any of us of that you both can be sure of"

There was a loud screech and in came Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. "It seems you both have a way to escape" Ira said and called out to Fawkes. The phoenix landed and surveyed them all imperiously.

Ira asked the creature to take the two students back and it squawked in agreement. It picked them both up and the three left. Ira floated to the dead basilisk and ran his hand across the mighty serpent.

He removed a packet from one of his pockets and placed the powdered contents -his blood and some onyx gems- into his hand and began to chant. Darkness seem to seethe with delight and voices giggled in the air. He poured the powder onto the creature slowly, removing a few more ingredients and chanted some more.

"You were made to serve fools, no more! You were made to serve weaklings, no more! You were made to serve men, no more!" and Ira continued the chant and small sprinklings of powdered bone.

"You will serve ME! I am a god, as close to one as any! You will LIVE! And by the powers of undeath and darkness, RISE foul thing, RISE cursed thing, _RISE!_" and it _rose_.

With slow jerking movements, darkness filled it with life anew. It raised its head slowly; its entire body flowing out of the mouth hole, the basilisk roared its pain and hatred, as malice gave it great strength and power. The creature hissed as only the living dead could hiss, hateful and filled with spite of everything in existence.

The basilisk turned its head, regarding him with one dead yellow eye, the other a raw, fleshy ruin with a pinpoint of red light that served as an eye. The power of its killing gaze, now amplified by the energies of death could not harm him, his permanent _Death Ward_ preventing any killing magic from striking him, a fact which required more experimentation with considering the magic of this world. "_Bow_" Ira said and it did. Ira cooed to it and it hissed in something akin to pleasure, like a dog being comforted by its master.

"Wait here, hidden and out of sight. I will send for others and you will be my loyal hound here in this, _MY_ Chamber!" Ira teleported away and the shade of what the basilisk had been hissed in obedience, its pseudo-intellect and might made tenfold in undeath.

0-0-0

Ira appeared in the infirmary, just in time to see Ron and Ginny reach it too. Madam Pomfrey rushed to them both, while in walked Albus, smooth and calm. Ira let Pomfrey tend to the children while Harry and Draco hurried to Ron. He kept off their questions for the moment, motioning for Dumbledore for a private conversation. "Later, in my office" Albus said quietly and they turned to the children.

0-0-0

"You are lucky Ira or simply more powerful than I thought. In either case, I and Hogwarts owe you a great deal. You stopped a great evil and have done so again for us. Our debt to you cannot be repaid it would seem," Albus said as they sat, sipping honey-beer –a wonderful beverage in Ira's opinion- in the Headmaster's office.

The children had asked a lot of questions but Ira had sidestepped all of it. They did not need to know what had happened below in the Chamber, especially Harry. After they had reached the office, Ira had quickly explained the events that had transpired, though not all of it, only the parts that mattered.

"Think nothing of this debt. You would have done the same, Albus I am sure of that. Still what niggles at me is this Voldemort. You say he was a student here before, then known as Tom Riddle?" Ira asked and Albus nodded.

Ira continued, "Then it would seem he has achieved a sort of immortality, which differs from what you told of me before and what I have learnt here. Continuation of life as this Riddle has…had achieved is markedly different as evidenced by the use of the journal"

Albus nodded, "Dark magic of a sort, something not beyond Voldemort's skill. You are right, it is different and as of yet these events will have to remain under tight secrecy. You will not say anything, Ira?"

Ira nodded, "As long as this Voldemort or Riddle or whoever does not return a third time, then yes I will" Albus gave him a warm smile but inwardly winced. Voldemort had used a dark magic indeed and Albus would have to confirm it but in the meantime white lies had to suffice.

Ira sipped his beer from the pewter goblet, "There is something else that I need to talk with you about Headmaster" Albus perked up and said, "Yes, what is it?"

"I may not be present at Hogwarts for a time, which may extend all the way into the next school year"

Albus frowned, "Why is that? You have something else to do?"

Ira nodded, "Of a sort. A few errands which have piled up in my absence, I am afraid. Do not be alarmed, I will be here to teach but I may not be here for a time, do you…understand?" Ira tried to convey meaning in those words and Albus nodded slowly. Whatever Ira was doing, it was something that he had to do alone.

"As long as Hogwarts is-" Albus began but Ira put his hand up, "Rest assured, Headmaster. No harm will come to Hogwarts"

"There is still one more slight matter, Ira. Pertaining to our Defence Professor," Dumbledore began but Ira cut him, "I am sorry about that Headmaster but what was done cannot be undone. The fool was a coward and worse and would have left the poor Weasley girl to her death. I suspect his achievements were not entirely his own"

Albus looked amused and said, "Well yes I suppose so. I have heard rumours of Obliviated wizards and witches appearing a few months before Gilderoy releases one of his books, but suspicions can hardly be considered justifiable to question someone eh? No, what I want to say is thank you for informing us of his departure"

Ira scowled but quickly recovered. What exactly did Draco and Harry say to the old man? "Well of course. To satisfy my curiosity what exactly did the young Malfoy and Potter say to you?"

"That Gilderoy had to leave in a hurry. Odd though, that he did not take any of his possessions. One would think a man of his reputation and rumoured vanity would at least keep something but no, he seems to have left all behind"

Ira nodded. Did Albus know he had turned the blond fop into dust or was he acting like he knew? If he did Ira had no doubts that he would be kicked out or something like that, perhaps even jailed under their laws? Either way, if he brought it up then Ira supposed he would have to just deal with it. In addition to which, he owed Malfoy and Potter a debt.

Albus smiled and Ira smiled as well. He bid his farewell to him and bid that Dumbledore give a bag of gold belonging to Ira's to Hermione once she had been un-petrified, with instructions that the money was to be used as a class fund of sorts, then Ira left to his tower to deal with his own demons.

0-0-0

"You cannot be serious!" Katja screamed in the summoning circle. She flexed her bat wings, no doubt a sign of irritation, "Lord Graz'zt will kill you where you stand mortal fool and you will beg him for mercy!"

Ira shrugged, "Not if he is too busy dealing with assassins and armies dear Katja. You make threats when you should be making entreaties"

The succubus seethed with hate and fear. This had not gone as expected, not in the least. The mortal had summoned her again and had proudly –_proudly!_- proclaimed that he was going to put the stone up for auction, like some common relic for any and all to bid on. The arrogance and sheer stupidity of this mortal astounded her, with her long existence and experience with mortals notwithstanding.

"You will be hunted, mortal. You think you know what fear is, you had better think again. You will be running for the rest of your miserable life and nothing will be allowed you!" Katja screamed.

Ira smiled, "Then I better get a head start. Oh and by the way, tell Graz'zt that Orcus sends his regards" and he sent Katja back even as her eyes bulged at the statement. Her face had shown fear even as she dissipated.

That statement had been false though as Ira made it only to stir trouble. He would need to anyway as these events were beyond him. Why would Graz'zt want a miniscule piece of himself back after all these aeons? More importantly why hadn't he already gotten it?

These questions needed answers and he would have to get them without anything holding him back. Unfortunately that meant his tenure at Hogwarts had to take a backseat to what he needed to do but luckily a simulacrum of himself would do nicely in replacing him for a few semesters.

Ira teleported to another chamber within his tower arriving in one of his infirmaries where medical devices and magical items of similar purpose were abundant. Such tools were utilized in the arts of interrogation and information extraction. On one of his racks, lied a naked mad woman. Her mouth was sealed and she had bronze needles, 6 inches long, that were skewered cunningly all over her body, pinning her nerve clusters and holding her in place, in case she decided to Apparate. With the needles, she was effectively paralysed.

"So you are the one called Bellatrix, hmmm?" he approached her and only her eyes could move. They glared hate at him and he saw sparks of madness within. This woman was damaged goods, it would seem.

"No matter my dear. All you are will be mine and I will use it in the name of the natural sciences. Fret not, it will hurt very much and you will most likely die. You will beg me not to of course but that is also expected," Ira gripped one of the needles and sent necromantic power flowing into it. She shivered but could not move at all as pain ripped through her.

"Don't worry. It will hurt even more than this, I assure you of that. Pity I could acquire only you since taking so many would have aroused suspicions but then again I do have a swell consolation prize" Ira looked up at the ceiling where imprisoned in a dome of force were dementors. They were not as fearsome as he thought they would be but appearances could be deceiving.

One of his copies appeared with a soft *pop*, "The dementors are alive after a fashion. They seem to be a hybrid of incorporeal creatures and living physical beings. All our force spells do affect them and so do other magic, though force and sound are most effective. They are repelled by the _Patronus_ charm of their world but other than that it would seem nothing can kill them except for maybe their so-called Killing Curse"

Ira nodded at the double's words, "Continue then as I will with the witch. Lucky for me, events that are unfolding across the planes still take some time. Time I can use to understand the world I am in or the one I happen to be going to very frequently wouldn't you say?" The double nodded and cast some spells that brought one of the dementors elsewhere for more tests and experimentations.

Ira leaned in to Bellatrix and smiled at her. The mad witch stared at Ira so hatefully, her looks could almost kill. Ira laughed, "Let's begin, hmm. First an inner understanding of your physiology and then your magical ability in relation to that if any"

Ira summoned a diamond tipped scalpel and began cutting, "First the musculature and tendons, hmmm" and Bellatrix could only scream in her head.

0-0-0-0-0-0

That's the end of Book 2! Please comment and give me your reviews! Don't forget, spread the word! Book 3 will be on a regular schedule so stay tuned!


	19. Year 3:Tests and Talks

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 1: Tests and Talks

In the Chamber of Secrets Ira, or rather a copy of himself, commands more undead creatures to take up positions and have them do patrols. While the relative secrecy of the Chamber itself remains somewhat intact, Ira thought it best that the Chamber remain under his firm control. The undead basilisk lay curled in the watery hole in front of the mouth hole in which it had emerged, waiting as instructed.

0-0-0

Another copy of Ira watched intently at the battle in the middle of the room. The room -bare except for the single table and chair which the copy used- was meant for experimentations of this sort. In the air, a wraith, one of Ira's undead servitors battled with a dementor. The dementor was apparently staggering against the wraith and could not strike a telling blow.

It already stopped trying to use its 'Kiss', an ability which apparently could drain happy emotions from its target. Since its opponent was a hateful spirit brought back from the dead, there weren't exactly an abundance of emotional joy to suck. The wraith's touch made the dementor screech and the two incorporeal creatures continued their flight, the wraith in pursuit with the dementor trying to actively escape.

From recent tests, Ira had learned that the dementors were alive, after a fashion. Positive feelings and emotions nourished them and gave them a sort of half-existence. They would wither and die out eventually if they could not feed on such emotions but other than that they proved themselves to be quite indestructible to the 'wand magic', a term Ira had come up with to better distinguish his own arts with theirs.

While 'wand magic' could not kill them, even with the vaunted Killing Curse, his own arts proved to be quite adequate. Spells of force, sound and pure magical energy could readily affect them, while necromancy could also harm them to great extent. It seemed the arts of Death could harm the emotions they carried within themselves that was necessary in maintaining their half-life. That included undead who hated the living, apparently as dementors fed on the happy emotions of the living, the dead he commanded could sense such feelings within the emotional leeches and the dementors made themselves targets for his incorporeal undead. The best way to kill them though was spells that affected incorporeal creatures.

Transdimensional magic had an effect that was just as deadly as necromancy had on these creatures. Ira watched with disinterest through his copy's eyes, and then ended the connection to look in on another. The wraith caught the dementor and shredded the paltry thing into incorporeal pieces.

0-0-0

Bellatrix, dressed in rags and wielding an oak wand –recently acquired from Ollivander's through Hogwarts- uttered the Killing Curse again. The skeleton that the green ray struck was unaffected. "Next" another copy of Ira called out and in the circular chamber; an orc came forward, its eyes showing defiance.

The orc had been bought for this occasion as Ira could now do anything he wanted with Bellatrix. It had not been so easy to break her, but with the witch already half-mad at the time, with a little bit of tweaking here and there, the witch was now his to do with as he pleased.

The copy cast a _Death Ward_ onto the orc and cast the same spell on a summoned Hezrou. Bellatrix was commanded to fire the Killing Curse at the two test subjects. The orc was alive and so was the Hezrou. She then cast the Imperius Curse onto the orc, and it fell under her control.

Ira, through his copy frowned. Always the same it would seem, he thought to himself. Bellatrix cast the same curse onto the Hezrou but it gripped the summoned demon's mind for only a while then the frog-demon shook the control off and snarled. The Cruciatus Curse brought pain for the orc but only briefly for the demon before it shrug the spell-induced pain off.

Always the results were somewhat similar. The Imperius and Cruciatus Curse -the former controlling minds and the latter inflicting pain- were wonderful tools which Ira could use to maintain control over minions but the strong willed could shrug the spell off. It was a case by case basis, as not all the creatures he used could shrug the mental spells of control and pain. Most fiends and all his dead servants shrugged such spells with unthinking ease and that made Ira smirk a little as his own spells of domination could apparently control the demons and such with little difficulty.

The Killing Curse on the other hand was difficult to deal with. It could kill almost anything that it struck, provided that the caster had easy aim and no distractions. Fiends that could transport themselves through space were a bit difficult to deal with, since constant teleportation could make them hard targets, but one hit was enough to kill them. Ira scratched his chin, thinking of ways other than the _Death Ward_ spell, a magic which was the only thing that could withstand the spell. Ira then let the copy ponder the question and went back to his own task at hand.

0-0-0

Within one of his summoning chambers, the circle of cold iron inscribed on the floor, Ira felt the mind of one of his copies preparing papers and the lessons that he –rather his copy- would give to his students. Ira smiled at that, imagining his students learning about Elemental Earth and Fire and wondered whether they would realize their professor was a simulacrum.

He shook the thoughts away and cast a powerful summoning. The air became thick with power and the wicks of the candles set at intervals on the outer edge of the circle blazed purple. In the centre of the circle appeared a finely-armoured Vrock demon, a representative of the demon lord Pazuzu, Fios.

"Greetings Vios. I presume you know why I summoned you here today?" Ira began. The vrock looked around the chamber, no exits, just a circular chamber of stone riddled with powerful runes to contain demons. Fios shrugged, "I do, summoner and it is good you called me," the voice of the demon was a smooth baritone, unlike the vulture-like caws of its kin.

"The stone is something that interests your lord, yes? But a piece of Graz'zt is not what I suspected that Pazuzu would want" Ira questioned.

"My master has no need of Six Fingers, true. What my master wants is something that a lowly messenger such as I cannot dispute and if he wants the stone, then that's that"

Ira nodded, "Still it is strange that the Lord of the Abyssal Skies would want such a simple thing. He doesn't even take interest in Abyssal politics, by the powers! Why would he want to get involved now?"

The demon shrugged, "Your guess summoner, is as good as mine. What I do is merely deliver my master messages. Questioning him is not in my job description"

Ira snorted, "Surely you have an inkling of sorts. Your master must have said something or done some little action that could have showed his intentions. Tell me, Fios"

The demon stared at Ira impassively, "Like I said, summoner. I'm a messenger, not one of his Flights* or part of his inner council. Look past the fineries and fripperies, do I look vaguely important?" the demon motioned for Ira to look at it.

Ira sighed, "You've grown more pessimistic, cynical or possibly both, Fios since last we met. Have you really fallen so low in Pazuzu's favour?"

The demon cawed a laugh, "You have no idea what it is to fall, child. I am what I am and you are what you are. That still does not change the fact my master wants that bloody stone and I unfortunately am not the only one in pursuit of it"

Ira nodded at that, a grim smile on his face, "The warlock is still hidden from your eyes eh?"

The vrock nodded brusquely, "From many eyes. Many were sent to Anghazan's realm but the Demon Lord of Apes takes personal umbrage when other demon lords start sending minions into his jungle world. Suffice to say, as long as that halfling remains where she is, she will be safe. Until the Ravenous King decides to take part of course"

"Will he though?" Ira asked. The demon shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. From what I have heard Anghazan may not even be aware of the situation that surrounds his realm, or he may be just learning about it. In either case, all I know is that the demon lord is still acting no different, which could be a good or bad thing in the warlock's case"

0-0-0

The Nalfeshnee Callox sneered at Ira within the same circle the arch-necromancer had used to summon Fios. The information the vrock had given him was only somewhat useful and Ira had sent him away in favour of another.

"What is it this time summoner?" the boar demon grunted in its guttural tone.

"The warlock Callox. Does she remain within the Ravenous King's domain still or has she fled to another realm entirely?"

The demon grunted, "And for me summoner? What shall be my commission for the information provided?"

Ira scratched his chin, "For so little a thing, your life"

The demon snarled but saw the iron in Ira's gaze. The Nalfeshnee did not want to cross an archmage especially one who called him. Since he was physically present in this place, death was permanent and Callox was ever a survivor.

Callox visibly deflated, "Fine. Your erstwhile companion is still within Ahvoth-Kor, though I do not know how long she will continue to stay"

"How so?" Ira asked though he feared the answer inwardly.

The demon grunted in nonchalance, "Anghazan is not blind, summoner. He knows something is happening. Demon lords do not send expert hunters into the realm of _the Hunter_ himself and bringing all this attention is a death knell for your friend. When the Ravener King decides to find her –_and he will_- she will beg for death"

Ira nodded, "Yet she remains alive within his realm. How so?"

The demon shrugged, "She may have an artefact or some rare spell. Who knows? She did try to rule Azzagrat and must have fled with some of Graz'zt treasures. How else could she be hidden?"

Ira smiled and dismissed Callox. There were others he needed to converse with and so far this was growing to become an annoying mystery.

0-0-0-0-0-0

*Sort of like legions, but since Pazuzu commands flying demons, I thought the term Flights would be more appropriate.

**Also, today a comedy legend has passed from this world. I would like to say Thank You So Much to Robin Williams, a great man and an even greater person who made the whole world laugh. I only wished I could have met him in person. Maybe then somebody could have seen the sorrow you were carrying. In Heaven above where angels sing, I hope you got a good seat for the next performance, you funny, hairy man. Rest in Peace.**


	20. Year 3:Interview With The Lich

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 2: Interview with the Lich

Dressed in simple robes of grey and lightly armoured with magical items, Ira prepared for a journey, even as students were slowly arriving in Hogwarts. Through the eyes of his copy, Ira could see the four he had come to know in only so little time. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco. Yet, while he did know them, he did not really _know_ them. It was one of many things that he would have to resolve one day, but not today.

Ira knew that even with his best regalia and magical items, he could not hope to stand against the one he planned to visit. To do so would have bordered on suicidal, for Shroud was nothing if not sensitive to threats, perceived or not. Then again, Ira mused, if Shroud wanted to kill him, the lich could easily do so with or without the items Ira had on him.

For Shroud was a powerful archwizard and lich, one of the greats in wizardry. So powerful and dangerous that ennui had set itself deep within the wizard, that Shroud hardly even bothered to involve himself with anyone or anything, at least Ira hoped not. In his quest for arcane lore, after the retirement of the Breland Company, Ira had found Shroud –or rather the lich had found him- and a bond of apprentice and master had been forged.

While Ira had already left the tutorship of Shroud, Ira hoped that the old lich would still see him, as the continuing permutations of his current predicament –the stone, Dolio and even Loranna- were beginning to vex him.

Ira sighed and hoped nothing untoward would occur, but knowing Shroud that was possibly an understatement. He shifted across the planes to a place known only to a select few.

0-0-0

Ira arrived in a midnight realm, a vast rolling field of green. Hills and mountains could be seen in the distance, and the sky blazed with stars and a few moonlets, that lit up the land. No trees or other such obstructions could be seen, just endless green grass. Yet, in the centre of the verdant pasture, a single willow of great size and age was bent towards a small pool.

Ira translocated himself through space, arriving next to the mighty tree. There lounging on one of the huge roots, with toes lightly dancing on the water, was Shroud. In the guise of a human man, Shroud appeared rotund but not obese, with a long hair and flowing beard, rich and brown. His cheeks were like those of a cherub with the bright zest of life in them and Shroud looked every bit a living, healthy man.

"No warning, no advanced notification and you come here little one?" Shroud asked followed with a *tsk tsk* sound, "How rude of you, and to think you are my favourite one"

"Hmph, 'were' would be the correct term Shroud, or have you forgotten?" Ira said as he approached. Not that it would matter if he stayed where he was as Shroud could kill him just as easily.

"Oh well now, aren't we big? Arent we the wizard of the hour? Tell me Ira, have you come here to gloat? To say that you have mastered Graz'zt and laid him low? Must I now bow before the new master of the Triple Layer?" asked the lich with a wink of his eye.

Ira smiled, "If that were true, what would you do I wonder?"

"Oh, dear boy! What? I am supposed to kill you and claim the throne?" Shroud said in mock surprise, "Psh, perish the thought, little one. If you have a crown, all the better for you. I won and worn my fair share of crowns, you know. So many and all so meaningless" Shroud sighed.

Ira nodded, "You told me before and I remember. 'Wizards are not made for crowns' you said followed by 'For Gods have no need of such things'. Those words are etched within my mind, my former master, thanks to you"

"All the better you remember it little one. Wizards are gods and the true gods refuse to accept such truth and are all the more foolish to see it. How can they, when they bicker like children over," Shroud sneered, "_mortals_"

"The source of their power" Ira quickly said but Shroud quickly sputtered, "A weakness and a grave one at that! You know Ira; you know what we can do. Erase worlds and forge stars, that is but the tip of the proverbial planes-spanning iceberg!"

Shroud motioned to encompass the midnight realm, "Look around you little one, look! This is my world -_one of many!_- that I have made! Why, because I can! Because no one can deny my power nor stop me! Not even some pretender to divinity like the so-called gods!"

Ira nodded emphatically and hoped the tirade would blow over quickly. Shroud had always been zealous about this. The lich was nothing if not spiteful towards divinity while Ira had always accepted it as part and parcel of the multiverse. There was always something bigger than you and that applied even to those who could warp reality with their thoughts alone.

"I understand Shroud, but I come here for another reason" Ira began but Shroud nodded, "The stone, yes that's is why you are here"

"Yes, Shroud and I cannot do anything about it. I'm beginning to feel hemmed in, with all the princes of the Abyss beginning to knock at my door. My former compatriot has somehow managed to drag me under the cart, so to speak, and I don't know how to avoid these pressing problems"

Shroud guffawed, "You asked for it boy! Why keep entertaining them in the first place?! I told you time and again, your path should always be on transvalency*. With such might, not even Demogorgon could stand against you!"

Ira sighed, "It's not just that. Its-" Ira then gave a brief explanation on what had really happened, omitting Hogwarts and the world which he had happened unto. If there was one other thing that could get the lich's dried blood boiling, it would be sorcerers. While Ira held little to no prejudice towards any born with arcane talent, Shroud was one of _those_ wizards, the ones that believe sorcerers were just born lucky and had no concept of _true magic_. The lich had deep-seated views on the matter, which sometimes could end in catastrophic violence.

"Hmph, well that explains much doesn't it? And yet, you are still, what's the word…screwed sixty-six ways to the Abyss. You are in a predicament of epic proportions, boy and you have none other to blame but yourself" Shroud said, wagging his finger like a disapproving father.

Ira snorted, "I suppose so but Loranna was expecting retaliation and I won't justify my actions, especially to you!"

Shroud laughed, "True and kudos to you my boy!" Then the lich adopted a more serious tone, "Still you are right. The stone must be important and I doubt it's related to Graz'zt at all"

Ira rocked back on his heels at the information, "How can you be so sure? The way they are hounding for the stone, I am lucky they didn't call the Wild Hunt!"

The lich stared at him with deep brown eyes, "Whatever is happening, Graz'zt is not part of this. He wants to be but he is in the dark I think, and that's a very educated guess. Contrary to popular belief, I do keep in touch with matters across the planes, after all information keeps one alive, no?" Shroud said slyly.

Ira sighed, "Get on with it, old one or I may die of boredom"

Shroud snorted and laughed with Ira joining him. The lich wiped away tears – a product of his magic, not real tears- and said, "You don't lack for gall boy. You've grown up to be a fine man and wizard and I hope one day to welcome you to transvalency"

Ira nodded, saying "A day that is coming closer, I suspect" The lich's eyes rose and he said, "Oh, well when that happens, I'll get a bucket, champagne and some goblets. Trust me the bucket is important. Your insides and propriety will thank me"

Ira pressed him on the information and the lich began, "Well little one, I suppose that this tale starts a little while ago, sometime before I met you. I had been traversing worlds and came across many travellers like myself, though none as grand as me, and they told me of something interesting. Bits and pieces mind but put together, they form a great picture. The stone is not of Graz'zt but is rumoured to be older than even the oldest Tanar'ri, some even whisper it arose from the time of the Obyriths or Qlippoths as some know them"

Ira frowned, "And?!" but the lich already shook his head, "That is all I know boy, and sadly I never got around to acquiring more of it. What are stones to me, even ones that existed in the Age before Ages?"

Ira sighed and felt only a little relieved. He knew a bit more about the rock but this new information cast everything in a new light. Did the demon lords know the stone was part of their progenitor's? Did they suspect or had hard evidence? Or worse yet, they were unaware and only wanted it to poke the Lord of Azzagrat's eyes?

Either way, this all suddenly felt too big and too deep. Worse still, he did not actually have the stone. Dolio had it and she was in the Abyss! If it came down to it, Ira would probably let her die there but the stone was a secret too tempting to pass up.

"Ira," Shroud said and the look he gave Ira was as fatherly as the lich could muster, "Ware what you do, alright boy? This stone, these creatures that are after it, it would seem you are caught between the Null and the Void. It would wound this shrivelled heart if such potential were wasted in feckless games of thrones"

Ira nodded, "Till next, my mentor" and Ira shifted across the planes.

Shroud sighed and went back to his lazing. Out of want, he willed the sky to be dusk and a false sun was frozen in setting. The light washed over him and false warmth made the phony body he wore fell warm and snuggly. Yet the feeling did not comfort him and the lich bit at the fake lips, an old habit he had yet to break. There were interesting times ahead and one of his most promising apprentices was at the heart of it.

0-0-0-0-0-0

*Epic Level(s) interchangeable with Epic Spellcasting


	21. Year 3:Call to Battle

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 3: Call to Battle

Ira paced around his study, filled with books and scrolls made of various materials and in different shapes and sizes, cluttering the tables and even chairs. The chaos of all this knowledge, strewn haphazardly helped to calm him at times, but not now though. Try as he might, he could not stop the feelings of unease and uncertainty worming its way through his insides, like a worm in an apple.

He felt pressured and afraid, unlike anything he had felt in an age. Ira had tried so much to remain under the radar of major power players of the planes, but it seemed fate, destiny or nonsense like it had a hilarious sense of irony. There were so many parts moving, Ira wondered how he was going to survive it. Curse Dolio, that blasted creature! Ira thought to himself furiously.

Ira continued his pacing, wondering where she was. Possibly still in Ahvoth-Kor. Regardless of what happened to her; too many knew about him and his connections with Dolio as well as Loranna. Everyone who was anyone was jockeying for her captured soul, a fact that Ira had claimed early on, a move now he regarded as foolish. That matter aside, it was only a matter of time before dealing with diplomats would a thing of the past and being on the lookout for assassins being a real possibility.

But curse it all anyway! Ira utilized the mental connection to his two newest simulacrums, necessities Ira had been pressured into making, and the scenes before him being displayed in the Mirror of Mental Prowess showing the jungles of Anghazan. Demonic apes and other such simians leaped across the trees, swinging on serpentine vines while other demons of shapes and sizes prowled the jungle floor.

The image of a mighty vulture, bony and seeming to weep reddish fluid from its body, flew across the scene, pinning a mighty baregara demon, a demonic ape creation of Anghazan that had another mouth on its chest.

The vulture creature, the nascent demon lord Kurkaliz, pierced the baregara with contemptuous ease and feasted on its entrails even as the demon ape tried to claw at Kurkaliz, trying to escape. Ira sneered as he watched the scene. This Kurkaliz had been observed for some time and as far as Ira had seen, the only thing that seemed to interest the would-be demon lord was eating and killing.

Dolio had chosen a fine protector indeed, something that was too stupid for complex schemes while being strong enough to grant her ease of mind towards her safety. Ira wondered what would the Ravenous King do when he stopped ignoring Kurkaliz? What would Anghazan do or better yet what wouldn't he do if he wanted to get at Dolio?

All the more reason to hurry now and finish this. In order to do so, Ira needed great power. While he was confident of his arts, the nascent demon lord was still powerful and would prove a handful, not to mention Dolio in the mix. The warlock was never Ira's equal but she had power and combined with that of Kurkaliz, they could prove to be too much that even an arch-necromancer could bear.

In addition, with a small retinue of vrocks and babau that followed Kurkaliz when the nascent demon lord wasn't hunting on his own, the odds would be against Ira on many levels that he did not want. Ira sighed and peered into Hogwarts through the eyes of his copy. The double there had already finished the class and the children jabbered excitedly about the fire elemental and salamander, which left a charred stink in class.

His double uttered a short rhyme and the smell dissipated. Time had moved tremendously since his 'absence' as time in the planes was different when compared to that of a Prime world. It was nearing the celebration of Christmas, that holiday which called for gifts and singing or something like it, and winter was beginning its full swing.

Ira sighed and hoped he could go back and teach. It was not as glamorous or hero-worthy but teaching brought a deep feeling of pleasure to Ira, something which was almost equalled by his study in magic. Ira shook the feelings aside and knew what he had to do. Finding Dolio would not be enough, with Kurkaliz and the nascent demon lord's servants, Ira needed an army of his own to be on equal standing as well as an archfiend of his own.

Ira stopped his pacing and teleported to another part of his multi-chambered tower. The spells that had been wrought to create this _Instant Fortress _were nothing less than the price he had paid for not to mention the expensive magic's he had woven himself into the tower's creation. This tower would hold as many chambers and rooms as Ira willed and the spells bound into the adamantine walls would be able to protect him from a literal army if necessary.

Ira arrived with a *pop* of displaced air, appearing in a small dark alcove, with no apparent exit or entrance. Many of the chambers were fashioned as such as Ira had thought it up as a necessary precaution. Only he knew the exact amount of chambers, therefore cutting off many of his treasures from potential thieves.

In the alcove there was only a gate, fashioned from adamantine and separate from the walls. Inscribed onto the face of the gate were runes and sigils of various metals and inks, all of them held powers of obfuscation, misdirection and binding, ensuring that what was locked within could not get out and nothing could get in through any means. Ira walked through the gate as if walking through thin air and the chamber lit up with a source-less glow.

Within the chamber, which was completely lacked any décor except for the magical runes inscribed into the walls was an entity floating covered in a cocoon made of amber light. Ira approached, savouring one of his best kept secrets and possibly his greatest achievement.

The entity was an astral deva, an androgynous angel of perfect beauty. However looking at the deva, one would know immediately this was no ordinary angel. The polished ivory skin held a dark hue. The normal white feathered wings were instead fire that blazed without a source and gave off stinging warmth. The gilded gold armour look slightly charred and singed and the mace of dull silver was veined with fire.

Ira's mind played over the memory of his acquisition and subsequent experiment.

0-0-0

*_Many decades ago-on some Prime world_*

Ira continued his slow and careful inspection of the ruins. This world, Molou by name, held the ruins of an arcane empire ages past and the inhabitants, little better than savages had taken great troubles to prevent him from coming here.

Some conjured demons had chastised them but their ancestors had seeded the much of the upper levels with crudely fashioned traps. Ira sighed and put the thought behind him while in front one of his animated zombies –savages had their uses- made a *thurk* sound as another crude projectile thumped into its unfeeling body.

They progressed through occasionally stopping for Ira to record some of the runes on the walls or inspect some dusty trinket found. Likely the savages did not have the nerve to delve into the lower catacombs. As they came unto one of the deeper levels, Ira muttered another charm, instantly cleaning and refreshing his body from the humidity. It's still night-time, Ira cursed inwardly and hoped that whoever came after him suffered the heat as he did.

Ira entered the chamber, zombies flanking him and quickly Ira tensed. The chamber before him was similar in appearance, four square walls, with very little markings but the occupants were markedly different from the old bones he had come upon. Bodies of what appeared to be daemons were strewn about, in pieces and untouched by scavengers or decay.

And there lying among the pile was an angelic beauty. Ira inspected the bodies closely and mused silently to himself while the walking dead stayed at their posts unmoving. The daemons had the heads of fishes with lanky limbs and ugly tendrils completing the look. Astradaemons, Ira realized, known for their hunger for souls.

He inspected the angel and found it to be an astral deva. The eyes were open; the astral deva's was bright gold with no hint of iris or pupil. He looked closer and touched them and almost jumped. It was alive! Ira could not believe it but after quick perusals, he was excited. The daemons had no doubt eaten whatever passed for a soul of the angel but not before dying. Ira remarked that he had stumbled onto a prize greater than anything he could imagine and wondered what exactly gave him the mad inspiration to do what he did next.

0-0-0

*_Many decades ago-within Ira's tower_*

In a newly furnished chamber that was bare except for what lay in the middle, Ira carefully floated the deva over the reddish soup, crisscrossed with veins of purple, black and gold. The mixture was liquid chaos from the 558th realm of the Abyss known as the Fleshforges, renowed for constantly occurring pools of primordial ooze.

It had taken careful and exacting spells to maintain a small fissure of his own, even as he floated the deva carefully over the abyssal sludge, he could somehow sense the eagerness of the liquid. It was hungry for existence, as if being manipulated was essentially feeding it. Ira wondered why he didn't try this sooner. This was not exactly unusual as other arch-mages were known to utilize abyssal chaos for the creation of servitors. Ira suspected that this was what he was doing.

With care, Ira lowered the deva into the mixture, amazed at the responsiveness of the abyssal chaos. As it flowed up and over the angel, washing the armour and flesh, coating the wings and finally flowing into the slack mouth of the soulless angel, Ira chanted in a grating language. It was not exactly a spell but a ritual of sorts cast on the fly. Ira hoped that the effect would be as expected, as he chanted words of command, control and obedience and most importantly, life, a cosmic principle that few knew to be associated with necromancy. Ira smiled to himself as he chanted for necromancy was more than just the undead. To know Death was to know Life and the chanting made the air heavy with power. He jumped back as the angel screamed.

0-0-0

*_Present_*

Ira shook the memories away and spoke the command words that dissolved the _Temporal Stasis_. As the amber cocoon faded, the angel shook himself, orienting his dull solid gold gaze onto him. The angel bowed deeply and Ira smiled, "Rise Kyrel" and the deva did so. It had taken quite some time but Ira had managed to track down the angel's identity. Kyrel as he was known, had been renowned for his skills in battle and had been recorded in the Great Library of Heaven as deceased, dying at the hands of the daemons and protecting the good or some such.

The angel looked at him impassively and Ira wondered what exactly had he done. In those early months after the transformation, the deva had become something more, physical changes aside. The scraps of memory and eddies of his soul had been amplified or altered by the abyssal chaos, making Kyrel a unique creature.

Kyrel had accepted evil in a way but had committed no sin. He had died fighting daemons and protecting mortals. But abyssal chaos had cradled Kyrel in its grasp; changing the body within and without, making him "special" the only word Ira could think of despite his wizard intelligence and vocabulary. Another word that came to mind was "his" and that was the only thing that mattered after all.

Ira looked at Kyrel, "How do you feel deva? Anything you care to share?"

The angel looked at him, cocking his bald head as if it would give him insight, "My feelings are new to me, master. Changes have set in and it feels 'unique' to me" The sweet honey of its baritone voice was soothing to Ira, not to mention the use of the word 'master'

"Indeed? Well it is not something to be alarmed about. You are unique, Kyrel. More so than any other angel or fiend. You are born of good and order, died by soul-death, cradled by chaos and born again with what some would regard as evil," Ira said and smiled.

The angel bared his teeth, showing elongated canines akin to a vampire, "Then have I Fallen? Is it my fate to be this?"

Ira frowned, 'Fallen' was a term that Ira knew of. Angels who embraced evil and became fiends; corrupting what they were into something else entirely and Ira supposed that was what Kyrel was in part, "Maybe so deva, but it is not the sum total of what you are"

"Then what am I master if not a Fallen one? How do I define what I am if even you are unsure much less I?" Kyrel asked frowning.

Ira shook his head, "The answer is something you have to find out for yourself. I am your master true, but I will not stifle you. All I ask is that you remain loyal and obedient to me and you may do as you wish. Agreed?" Ira knew it was a gamble of sorts but he had to be sure. The improvised ritual had engendered some bond of fealty but when considering the unique entity that he had made, Ira had to be sure.

Kyrel seem to think over the offer and nodded, "It is something I am used to. I will do as you ask master but with one amendment"

Ira hissed as he wondered what it would cost him, "Say it then"

"That I be more than a servant. I want to be more master, to realise the changes and experience myself again"

Ira gave the deva a warm smile, a small compromise and manageable for now though it did sting Ira's pride a little. It was for one of many reasons that Ira had kept the deva in stasis, as he did not know the full extent of the entity's loyalty but Ira supposed this would have happened in any case, "Agreed"

The Fallen deva gave a smile as well, the gold of its eyes seeming to glow brighter, "Then what shall be my duty now master?"

The arch-necromancer gave the angel, now something much more than a mere celestial a cruel smile, "Now my Fallen son, we shall bring fire and death to enemies in the Abyss. There is a up and coming demon lord who needs dying and a halfling associate who needs torturing"

0-0-0-0-0-0


	22. Year 3:Prelude

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 4: Prelude

Ira looked over himself in the Mirror of Mental Prowess, memorizing the various charms and tokens he had equipped himself with, hoping it would be enough. His robes of grey outlined in black were cut specifically to resemble breeches and a blouse. They were supposed to be worn for mobility or something like that but in any case Ira also wore an undershirt of mithral chain, an added defence.

Around him in this spare chamber, two simulacrums of himself waited on him providing him with a Staff of Necromancy and some other items. Behind him assembled a variety of undead, the strike force he would use to smash Kurkaliz and his demonic minions.

Spell stitched ghouls, armoured wights and dread warriors and even a few spellcasting undead were all essential to his strategy not to mention two of his largest death tyrants, undead beholders who would mow any demon down to nothing. In the centre was Kyrel, giving the dead orders like the skilled strategist and warrior he was.

Ira looked over the Fallen celestial, remarking that Kyrel should probably be classified as some sort of proto-devil or archfiend. As Ira had understood, Kyrel had been in high standing even before his untimely 'demise' and was known to be an officer of sorts in Heaven's Host. But titles and names were for another time as battle would have to be conducted first.

_The clones are almost ready_, came the mental voice of one of his copies. Ira had almost forgotten about that. In all the flurry of activities happening, Ira had begun to create clones of the mad witch Bellatrix. The clones would be used to study the physiology and traits of those who possessed wand magic.

It had even given Ira an idea on crafting a variation of the _Clone _spell. What a _Clone_ spell usually did was create a body double that had a link with the soul of the target. If the target died, usually under violent circumstances, the soul would move into the clone, thus ensuring the target's survival. The spell was hardly uncommon and known to many necromancers and mages. Ira himself had a few stored away just in case of unforeseen circumstances.

The variation that he was intending on making though crafted a biological double similar to what the original spell did but with one notable difference, the lack of a soul connection. This would mean that Ira could theoretically create a clone double of a chosen target and if that target happened to die; the soul would not pop into the clone double.

Under normal circumstances the spell would be completely useless but for Ira it would prove to be quite useful. Ira could create many Bellatrixes that would not be jeopardized by the original's death not to mention the use of the spell on creatures like Kyrel.

If Ira could gain the flesh and materials of other fiends and celestials, he could create his own clone army without worry that their essences would pop into the bodies at inopportune moments. They very thought made the arch-necromancer drool.

Kyrel approached Ira, his wings of fire folded behind his back, "The forces are ready master. There is some apprehension though with regards to the hordes we will most likely face"

"What would that be? Voice them now or we may not have the chance" Ira supposed he did not necessarily have to take advice from creatures he made and raised from the dead. But it did pay to have sentient undead who could see a problem from different angles.

"There may be more than just the babau and vrocks we may have to deal with master. There could also be creatures belonging to Anghazan. The Ravenous King is not a forgiving lord and he is every bit a slave to his darker simian aspect"

Ira nodded, absorbing that information. It seemed the more time Kyrel spent awake and thinking, he seemed to recall more knowledge he possessed in life. It seemed like an actual identity was flowering and the thought made Ira smile inside, "We will not engage with the demon lord's servants. I insist on this. If we come face-to-face with any of Anghazan's servants, avoid them. We may gain an ally out of this as Kurkaliz has been a thorn in Ahvoth-Kor's side"

Kyrel nodded, accepting the response. If any further problems cropped up, the proto-fiend supposed they would have to 'wing' it, as Kyrel remembered some mortals saying. Ira looked over his small strike force and supposed it would be enough. In the Abyss, anything and everything was a constant gamble.

Ira addressed his small army, "We now go to Ahvoth-Kor. The jungle realm will be difficult, not only because of the environment but also the natives. Any interaction with Anghazan's minions will be purely diplomatic and no hostilities will be presented against them. Our focus will be purely on Kurkaliz and his minions"

"Many of his minions are babau which are an asset especially in the jungle realms. His vrocks take roost in a stronghold of sorts which resemble a combination of a watchtower and eyrie. They are hampered by the trees but only slightly and when taking into account their innate ability to teleport, the point is moot"

Ira continued, "We will assault the roost immediately. Contrary to my estimation, Kurkaliz's total forces are not as massive as some nascent demon lords. The vulture-like fool seems to draw in only the stupid and suicidal which is not surprising since these are traits he has in abundance," some of the sentient undead hissed in delight, "and we do not have to worry about the demon lord's position at all"

"He will come as he cannot lose the roost. Kurkaliz seems to have invested much of his time and resources into it. I suspect Ahvoth-Kor has grown on him. Still that is beside the point. Kurkaliz will be dealt with by Kyrel, our very own fiend," the fallen angel gave a brusque nod, "and you will deal with the various minions that serve him. Shut down their teleportation and we can deal with them at ease. Now for some protections"

The various assembled mages and even undead priests began to cloak each other in wards and spells. The armoured dead were especially buffed so that they could withstand abyssal enchantments.

Ira looked over them and relished that this would be it. After he dealt with this problem, he could go back to teaching which compared to all this was a walk in the Beastlands, "Let's go" The Mirror showed the scene near the roost and they walked through the enchanted glass into the Abyss.

0-0-0

The air was humid like a normal jungle and the sun of Ahvoth-Kor beat down on him even if the thick canopy of jungle trees obscured the daylight. Shafts of sunlight shown down and Ira mused that his first trip to this realm was marred by the need to kill a former associate.

Around him his forces assembled and the undead spellcasters hurried to from a circle around him. Before them a massive watchtower made of dark wood most likely lumber gathered from this realm stood, in the centre of a clearing in the distance. Here and there with his magically enhanced sight, Ira could see babau and vrocks gathered, occasionally sniping at one another.

Ira quickly invoked two scrolls veiling his forces under invisibility and sending a predetermined message. At this distance the demons on the watchtower were not observing the ground below, at least not as carefully as those watchers above. Most likely Anghazan had sent servants to harry Kurkaliz and since the obvious choice were demonic simians, they would have leaped from vines and trees into the roost.

Ira began a powerful incantation and his assembled mages added their power to his spell. A ritual of this sort was usually something performed off the cuff, similar to the one Ira had performed on Kyrel, but the effect of this ritual was to take the established spellwork of the _Dimensional Lock_ and amplify the area of effect. Ira felt the spell reach fruition and it enveloped the roost and the surrounding area. Thanks to his study of meta-magic Ira had transformed the spell to be invisible to the naked eye, hopefully causing further confusion to the inhabitants.

The demons in the watchtower reacted at once, as they realize they could not teleport. With almost mechanical precision, Ira led his strike force under the veil of invisibility into the tower. At once, a rune etched into the wall flashed into existence, dispelling the veil. His forces revealed, Ira sent them on their way. Kyrel and the undead beholders, in addition to some of the few flying undead he had took to the sky.

Ira activated one of his rings and he was invested with the power of flight. Ira wondered if Dolio would flee as soon as she saw him and put the thought aside. She would see him soon enough and Ira would have her dealt with. He smiled and took to the sky.

0-0-0

Dolio cursed again. The damned stone would not reveal its secrets and she wondered if it ever would. Despite her best knowledge and even with some of the tomes laid out before her, she could not command the stone or divine its power. She only knew it was ancient and was possibly the greatest treasure she would ever own. Around her the wooden room with its wide balcony, seem to shudder. Or at least that was the feeling. Dolio took a look around her room, a small kindness from the brute Kurkaliz, filled with furniture and tables which were appropriately sized. Various alembics and alchemical tools awaited her and she wondered if that was the key to understanding the stone's secrets.

The thick wooden door banged open and one of the babau rushed in. If this was an assassination, it was a piss-poor job. She held the warm, blood red stone in one hand while the other crackled with eldritch energies, "What? You know better than to barge into my room, demon or did your master not tell you?"

The demon oriented on her, the shock replaced with contempt, "Intruders! They are assaulting the roost and have locked the place!" By that the babau meant dimensionally locked but Dolio understood all the same.

"Who are the attackers?" At this point it really didn't matter. It could have been anyone and everyone. She was a prize that every demon lord wanted as well as the stone she carried. Dolio hoped it was not Anghazan though as the Ravener King had been an unwitting protector and she was loathed to leave this roost, after finally settling in.

"Walking dead but not lurching ones. They move with speed and purpose and are killing the rest!" Dolio mused that Orcus was possibly the one who was coming after her, though there were other demon lords with undead in their service. She sighed and waved the babau out. The demon cursed at her and went to fight.

She hoped it would not come to this but she would have to leave. She hoped Kurkaliz would not take it personally but knowing demons, everything was personal. She packed the books in a floating chest, appropriated from Azzagrat during her brief stay and blasted the various devices with eldritch energy. Nothing would be left and she would start fresh somewhere else. Maybe in the Iron Wastes ruled by Kostchtchie, a known enemy of Graz'zt or perhaps in Shendilavri, ruled by the Queen of Succubi Malcanthet, another well-known adversary of the Lord of Azzagrat.

She preferred the former over the latter though. The warlock always considered succubi to be preening bitches and who held themselves higher than anyone. Demons did do that but none could do it like lust demons. They always were contemptuous of Dolio, who always proved herself superior to those cocky fiends.

Then a voice like a dragon's roar called out her name, "Come out and play Dolio. A score requires settling!" Dolio froze. It was Ira by all the princes of the Abyss! Was he in league with Orcus? Had he sold his services to the highest bidder and offered them the stone and her head?! Was he in this for himself or some other obscure power?!

Possibilities and permutations popped into her head and she cursed at all of them, so many were likely possible it was difficult to tell which one was real. Except there was only one real thing and that was Ira was here and she would have to fight her way out.

She gathered her energies and stuffed the stone in a pocket. She took out a small wooden charm and snapped it, _Kurkaliz its Dolio. Get your bony arse here at once! We are under attack, undead and necromancer, possibly more! Hurry! _The sending thrilled through the ether and Dolio hoped it would be quick enough. She flew out the balcony to face an old friend.

0-0-0-0-0-0


	23. Year 3:Parlay

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 5: Parlay

Dolio flew out of the balcony and her hands were filled with eldritch energy ready to blast. Ira wondered whether he would prevail over her or die here, then shook the thoughts away. No sense in entertaining such macabre thoughts, he thought to himself. Flanking him were his beholders and flying skin kites, undead that were animated skin. Ira also palmed some stones with his free left hand, prisons for more powerful, flying undead while his right gripped his Staff of Necromancy.

"Fancy meeting you here old friend. What brings you to this part of the jungle?" Dolio called out to him. She kept a respectful distance but with mages, how far could one go that could be considered safe?

Ira smiled back at her, "You think too much Dolio. I assume you know why I'm here and I must say how the mighty have fallen! But you had to be mighty in the first place, am I not correct?"

Dolio smiled but inwardly twitched. While she would love nothing more than to blast the smirk off Ira's face, there were two beholders –_large ones_!- and she would need Kurkaliz to deal with the arch-necromancer.

"Ira, I have to tell you, it wasn't my fault really. Lanna brought this on you and me as well. She dragged your name into our little endeavour when she could have called Gwim!" Dolio was referring to the last member of their adventuring band, a female half-elf druid who had taken off to some other world when they parted.

"Be that as it may, you were the one to strike me with the spells Dolio. I would like to say I forgive you but heck, I am a vindictive bastard with too much time on my hands! Killing you will be bittersweet but not too bitter I hope"

Dolio grimaced inwardly. If that damned vulture did not have to go on so many hunts by himself, this situation would not be even happening. Then again, if he didn't go on so many hunts, she would have to endure his presence.

"You know Ira; I think we should talk this over, like mature adults. Let's not get too hasty, parlay eh?" the warlock said.

"True Dolio but I think you know, that I know you are stalling for time. Quite frankly it does not bother me. I want Kurkaliz as well. His death and yours will bury the matter entirely" Ira proudly shouted at her. With casual ease he threw the stones and spoke a word of power.

The stones exploded and Dolio screamed, shielding her eyes at the glare. She readied her energies but the new arrivals left her mouth dry. The new undead released resembled formless clouds of darkness with two red pinpoints of light acting as eyes. Dolio knew them as voidwraiths, undead air elementals and a difficult foe.

Half of the voidwraiths flew to the roost, avoiding her in the process, ready to steal the breath out of the demons within. The ones left kept a safe distance between their master and their intended target. Ira wanted her dead but not yet.

"Really Ira, must we descend into such violence? Can we not talk? I mean after all those years of friendship, surely you can let this go under the rug?" she tried to reason with Ira but the arch-necromancer merely chuckled.

"Too late Dolio. But I tell you what, while waiting for our host, why not regale me? I was one of your old friends, as you deign to mention. What happened? Why attack me at all? I could have helped you and aided you when things went south in Azzagrat" Ira knew stalling was something Dolio wanted but he did want answers.

The halfling warlock dropped all civility and sighed, "You really want to know Ira? Fine! It's because of fear…and envy! These two consumed me and I admit I should not have fallen prey to them"

Ira motioned for her to explain and Dolio continued, "Do you remember all those times adventuring? I do but I don't remember much of the adventures. Oh don't get me wrong, I recall smiting demons and saving princesses and what-not but I could never quite recall the battles in depth, only the broadstrokes"

"Do you want to know why, Ira? Because of you. Yes, you! I couldn't believe it at first you know, when we saved the king from assassination. Do you remember? Old King Coal and his family the Coals? We saved them but truth is you did. You always had a spell for every damned situation, every time we were in trouble we knew we could count on you!"

Ira frowned, "And this causes you distress? I don't see how old adventures can inspire fear of me"

Dolio wanted to scream, "Don't you get it, you smug bastard! You always were ready and we always appeared like your lackeys! No matter what situation, there _you _were with a ready magic and some items to save the bloody day!"

"Nobody realizes what it's like adventuring with a wizard. It's like fighting together with a jack of all trades, but in this case you my old friend were always master of every gods-damned thing! That's why I _fear_ and _envy_ you Ira! I never wanted you in the first place because you would always have the answer and would have taken what was mine! Azzagrat and all of its treasures would have been consumed by your greed and lust for more magic and knowledge!"

Ira smiled, "That's why? You have a high opinion of my abilities but I suppose that's understandable. I would never have wanted the throne but the treasures, yes that I would have taken in a heartbeat"

Dolio smiled, "I could never keep up with wizards. Their heads are so far up that 'clouds' would not be an adequate expression of the saying. You would have taken over, Ira and I could not have that. Always with the right spell and the esoteric answer. It would have been a crime to let you have everything and leave only scraps for the rest of us"

Ira sighed, "I suppose you are right. I always did take too much of the limelight, though I only realize that in hindsight. It always seemed logical that when you have the right tool for the job, use it and I did take too much from the rest. But you do understand, I never wanted thrones only power and magical power at that! Temporal power is just that, temporal. Never lasts you know and in the end somebody else will walk over your corpse to sit on the gaudy chair"

Dolio chuckled, "It doesn't matter now, Ira. It may never in any case" and there was a *whoosh* as Kurkaliz appeared. He looked like a huge vrock but with a red exoskeleton that seeped reddish fluid. His eyes were large as dinner plates and were yellow like they were jaundiced.

"You speak with the wizard then Dolio? To bargain and save your life or perhaps to offer me as a gift eh?" the voice that issued from the wicked looking beak was raspy but clear enough to be heard. The demon lord gestured and a spiked club appeared in its claws, the rusted nails hammered into it crusted with old blood.

"Do you like it human? My Skullmasher, I call it. Been with me for ages," Kurkaliz pivoted to Dolio, "You didn't tell me about the lock, she-bitch. I had to fly here, away from a most appetising meal"

Dolio sneered, "Sorry your Highness, next time when I can buy another charm of _sending_ that doesn't cost me so much gold, I will remind you. Now can we please get to killing the wizard?!"

"Can you imagine this human," Kurkaliz pivoted to Ira, "Such insolence from one so small. It's not fair to me I say. Such abuse and vitriol and considering I have opened my home to her as well. *Tsk Tsk*, you know usually I don't like to kill strangers, especially ones with so much magic at their command"

Ira smiled, "Oh really, nascent one? I suppose that also includes dignitaries and nobles of Anghazan's court. Considering your tally of kills, I'm surprise he hasn't taken the field to smite your bony arse yet!"

The nascent cawed a laugh, "That damned ape?! He's too much of a Prime chicken to come and face me. Better he moon me from a distance, I say. Most likely to kill me with fright. No good wizard, he won't kill me because I am too strong, see? When Dolio cracks that stone, I'll have the Triple Realm and Ahvoth-Kor with the old ape as my personal pet monkey!"

Ira laughed, "You really think she can give you Azzagrat?! You are the stupidest creature I have met and I deal with dead things! You will never sit on the throne or even come close to owning one. You may have a smart tongue but you lack wits and the brawn to go with it!"

The vulture cawed in anger, "Brawn I have human, let me show you!" and Kurkaliz catapulted himself at Ira, baring his claws and the spiked club, regardless of the undead flanking him. Ira shouted, "NOW!"

Kyrel appeared in a blaze of flame and brought his mace down. Kurkaliz disappeared and reappeared near Ira which was where the arch-necromancer wanted him. The green ray struck the nascent demon lord, anchoring him on the plane. The vulture cawed in surprise and wrath.

"Kyrel, be a darling and kill that bird. I'll deal with the demi-human" and Ira readied himself for death and mayhem.

0-0-0-0-0-0


	24. Year 3:Duels

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 6: Duels

Kurkaliz squawked in genuine fear but regained his composure. The future lord of four abyssal layers should always be calm and composed. However at the moment the only thing on the vulture's mind was staying alive. The fury and speed by which the angel brought his fiery mace to bear was startling but Kurkaliz managed to parry. Together they began a dance of steel and sorcery, as Kurkaliz hurled purple flames and the angel blasted him with clerical magic.

As their flesh slowly regenerated their wounds, Kurkaliz pondered his new situation. Judging by this angel's appearance, this was no servant of Heaven. The vulture could not remember angels being so…demonic or fiendish for that matter. This Fallen angel must be the one pulling the strings. As they clashed, Kurkaliz called out to the fallen angel,

"Hail, Fallen One! You must be the one holding the wizard's leash. Surely we can strike up a bargain," both flew and struck against one another, "I can guarantee you layers of your own. Two for me and two for you, what do you say?"

The angel laughed, his voice filled with power and his form exuding it in palpable waves, "You have no idea who I am, demon. I slew your multitudes of your kind long before you were even spawned and though I died, by the grace of my master I have risen once again," Kyrel hurled a _Harm_ at the demon and it screeched in pain, as flesh ripped open from the inside. Green ichor spilled out and some organs as well, but Kurkaliz screeched a quick spell and the wound knitted quickly.

A grey ray hit Kurkaliz at that moment and he screeched in anger at what must be the work of the damned wizard, "Why would you call a manling master?! Look at yourself! You are definitely more than that scroll-reader, you are a sort of proto-being, a fiend in the making!"

Kyrel nodded brusquely, even as his mace seemed to flash before Kurkaliz's eye, "Yes I am. He is my master that is also true. We are bound, you see. When I rose again, something happened, but pity you will never know," Kyrel bared his elongated canines at Kurkaliz, "Besides, I never liked demons!" and Kyrel hurled himself against the vulture, with renewed speed and strength, which was seemingly impossible.

From the corner of the vulture's eye, Kurkaliz saw the human wizard looking quite satisfied at himself. The wizard flashed a rude gesture at him and continued to lead his undead minions against Dolio. Kurkaliz realized he needed to run, but he wished he could have savoured the halfling's entrails first.

0-0-0

Kyrel felt free. There was no other way to describe it; despite the millennia he had lived through, this second life, his rebirth made him free. Never before had Kyrel entertained bloodthirsty thoughts and murderous instincts. Oh, it wasn't a crime to kill demons or thinking about smiting them and such.

No, the real crime was elaborating on such thoughts. Imagining having their flesh laid bare and ripping it apart, imagining the blood, viscera and gore washing over his pearly hands and feeling it upon his face. Such thoughts would have been shameful and bordering on blasphemy in the gardens and halls of Heaven, but not anymore.

He exulted in such thoughts, wallowing in other daydreams that would have been considered heresy or blasphemy by his brethren. Kyrel was free and he screamed out into the abyssal sky, hearing the startled rush of demonic birds, relishing the sudden look of surprise on the vulture's face.

Kyrel was never going back and even if he were captured by his angelic brethren, Kyrel would never 'repent'. He was free and he would cherish his freedom until the day he was no more.

0-0-0

Stiches, an amalgamation of body parts and souls, gutted the babau with his enchanted spear and hurled the demon off it. The undead never felt more alive than in battle, with the myriad voices comprising his being shouting in ecstasy and exultation. The armoured wights flanking him moved on, cutting down any demons they came against.

Normally such a battle would have been unfair to the undead but through magic, their teleportation abilities were nullified and the vaunted skills of babau were nothing against the martial skills these particular undead possessed.

They were once mighty weapon-masters of some long ago noble warrior House, interred in some mausoleum on some Prime world to rot for eternity. Through his arts, their master had given them life, strength but most important especially to Stiches, purpose. It was that sense of purpose that kept him restless in the grave but he had lacked the strength to rise anew.

Master Ira had sensed the stirrings in his corpse and had given him the power to walk the worlds once more. Stiches hurried into another room, bringing his blade to bear. Stiches could hear the sound of magic being unleashed and knew the outcome. There was no one like Master Ira and the necromancer would scour his enemies clean.

Stiches inspected the room but his lopsided, mismatched eyes could not detect anything out of the ordinary except for the ruins of alchemical devices and the most obvious of all, a floating chest. He hurried to it and one of the corpse-like huecuva, an undead priest whispered a quick charm while swinging its spiked mace.

"No magic except the float charm," it said in its reedy thin voice. Stiches nodded and opened the chest. A crossbow bolt shot out and lodged itself in his chest, but the poison coating the metal did nothing to Stiches. His organs no longer worked and he plucked it out with ease.

Inspecting the contents, Stiches found only some books and scrolls, something his master would appreciate, "Take these, Vonoy," he addressed the huecuva, "the master will want them. Another poke in the eye for the demons and the halfling" The undead priest nodded and pocketed the books. They took the chest as well, it looked like it could fit a demi-human and if there was anything left of the warlock, maybe Stiches could preserve the body parts for his master.

0-0-0

Ira laughed as he casually tossed another _Enervation_ at Dolio. She cried out as it struck her, further withering her inner self but she continued her haphazard flight. Dolio knew that if she stopped, the voidwraiths could get her or the beholder's death rays would smite her.

It was with such contempt that Ira did not even bother with two beholders. He had sent one to the roost letting it use its _Disintegrate_ ray to turn much of the giant watchtower to dust. It would take some time but eventually the roost would collapse, leaving Kurkaliz with nothing, since that damned vulture had focused all of his resources and time in this blasted jungle.

She quickly ran through her options, blasting a few of the voidwraiths with another round of energy. The undead screeched and were determined, more than ever to steal the breath from her. She called out to Ira as she flew, "How did you come to serve a Fallen angel?! They are unreliable masters, Ira!"

Ira laughed and hurled another _Enervation_ but it missed, "As opposed to demon lords?! You should not be so narrow-minded Dolio. Besides Kyrel serves me, I made him, you see! Took his body and cradled it in primordial chaos and now look at him! A proto-fiend I can call my own, it's the newest craze, I tell you!"

Dolio wanted to scream into the Heavens and all the Nine Hells for being so stupid and letting Ira live. Now look at what happened! She was trapped with nowhere to go except into exile. She couldn't go anywhere else, as too many of her time and assets had been spent in the Abyss and knowing Ira, he probably would find her anyway. The wizard had made a damned proto-demon, by the princes, and she wished she _had_ invited him to join her cabal.

"You know Dolio, I think I will entertain your offer," Ira called out. Dolio froze but only a moment as the voidwraiths got closer. She flew and continued her zig-zag flight, "What?! You must be mocking me, Ira!"

Ira shook his head, "Nay old friend. I will let you live in exchange for the stone. Give it to me and I will spare you, I swear it by the All-Seeing Eyes!"

She considered her options but she didn't want to give up the stone. She needed it and wanted the throne of Azzagrat. After so long being the trash of abyssal society, she wanted them all to bow before her, "No, Ira. I can't do that! I need it but maybe we could use it together. Kurkaliz was always going to be the scapegoat anyway, I never needed him! That damned vulture was too stupid to see it!"

Ira chortled like a madman and pointed behind her. Dolio pivoted and her mouth felt bone dry all of a sudden. Kurkaliz was divested of his weapon and lacked one of his claws; the appendage had been smashed by the fiery mace and looked like a nasty singed wound. But the eyes looked down at Dolio and the angel, Kyrel, hovered at a distance, his fiery feathered wings lightly flapping.

"Too stupid eh? Should have known anyway little creature. Should eat you first eh? Save me the trouble," and Kurkaliz slowly flapped to her. She flew on and the vulture quickly flapped after her, his feathered wings giving him great speed and advantage over her eldritch flight.

"Looks like you have no more friends Dolio, but that was always my plan. I didn't want to kill you and offering the vulture his life could be a good investment. Who knows? Maybe I will have a demon lord in my pocket!" Ira cried out and laughed.

Kyrel flew to his master and spoke mentally, _We are watched master_, but Ira sent back, _I know Kyrel, not to worry_.

The watchers in question were two baregaras, with a small army of bar-iguras, commonly known as leaping demons that resembled demonic orang-utans. They watched with anticipation from a section of the trees near the roost and Ira, flanked by Kyrel, flew to them.

The baregaras bared their fangs but Ira paid them no mind, "Hail, chosen of Anghazan! You got my_ sending_ then, I presume?" his tone was only slightly mocking but the demonic simians all looked like they wanted to ripped his face off but kept their positions. The Fallen angel looked too dangerous.

"Indeed human wizard. My master sends his regards and offers his thanks for the delivery of the interloper. However it seems the situation is not exactly under control," said the baregara on Ira's left. The voice was grumbly but cultured.

"The situation is well under my control. The beholders have orders to maintain their rays on the vulture and the voidwraiths will more than hunt the two across this little clearing and keep them hemmed in" Ira said and meant it. His dead had orders and were going to keep them under control.

"The damned vulture will still be too much for you to deal with! Truth in that mortal," the baregara on his right grumbled. The cultured voice was marred by the angry tone but Ira paid it no mind.

Instead he motioned to Kurkaliz, "The vulture is a danger because of his magic and unlike the two of you I know something of magic. He heals himself no, in addition to his natural healing?" the two chosen of Anghazan nodded. If it weren't for the bastard's magic -which was a crime that something so _stupid_ could perform sorcery!- they would have gotten him a long time ago.

"Never you fear then, my simian friends. Notice the grey aura the vulture is exuding? A spell I managed to acquire. It prevents healing of any kind, be it magical, natural or from some gewgaw or some such"

The two simians looked at the vulture with renewed interest, "And the deal is agreed then human?"

Ira nodded, "Indeed but with one slight change," the baregaras bared their fangs but Ira continued as if nothing happened, "take the warlock. I just want the stone and would have nothing to do with her"

The simians smiled at him and nodded, "Done deal Lord Wizard. By all means, lead the way" But Ira really did not have to lead because as soon as he gave new orders to his forces, the simians leaped down onto Kurkaliz and Dolio like the apes they were. Their monkey nature combined with demonic ferocity took the two with gusto and Ira smiled at they tore into the two.

After quickly going into the roost, Ira and his forces retreated from it. With his mastery of high arcana* Ira easily hurled destructive magic, levelling the place and making sure the debris did not hit his forces or those he parlayed with. The nascent demon lord was still alive pinned down; with ragged holes everywhere that refused to stitch back together as it should have done.

Ira snorted at the surprised look from Kurkaliz as he realized his demonic healing was not aiding him and with another scroll, Ira cast an _Antimagic Ray_ at him. The demonic simians hooted in surprise, "Calm down, the spell will prevent him from using any magic" Ira said and used another scroll with the same spell on Dolio.

She squirmed beneath the bulk of a large bar-igura but could not release herself. One of the baregara's picked at her, taking items out and ripping her clothes. She was left naked and helpless and for the first time that Ira could remember, the first beginnings of tears began to flow down her cheek.

The baregara sneered at her, taking the items and depositing it at Ira's feet, "Everything is yours then Lord Wizard. Many thanks from the Master of Ahvoth-Kor. Our master offers you his hospitality anytime you like"

Ira nodded and his dead men gathered the items and Ira pocketed the warm, almost-pulsing red stone. He went to Dolio who looked utterly dejected, "Not how it was supposed to go eh?"

She sneered at him through her snot and tears, "You didn't want to fight me at all did you? You were waiting for them, the damned monkeys! You were the one stalling for time, even with enough to kill me!"

Ira absently nodded, "It's like that you know. I do enjoy killing but only if there is purpose to it. After all this time, I could not bring myself to kill you. Not because of any vaunted sense of justice, mind you, but because killing you would be a mercy. I wonder what will Anghazan do with you?"

Dolio's eyes bulged and she called out for Ira even as he walked away, "Wait, Ira! You don't need to do this! I can tell you much, about Graz'zt, Azzagrat, anything in the Abyss is known to me!" the demons gathered them, lifting them up and prepared the journey to the black ziggurat of Anghazan. From out of nowhere, outside the clearing, appeared two Nalfeshnee demons.

They grinned at the party and went to further secure their master's prize. Even as Dolio called out to him, offering him anything he wanted Ira went to his small force and smiled, "Come on then, let's go home" Ira faced his small undead army and even as magic began to shift them across the planes, Ira reached into one of his pockets and dropped a diamond onto the jungle floor. He mused that he could have kept Lanna but decided this was a much better fate for her.

0-0-0

After settling in, Ira oversaw some of the distribution of resources in the extra-dimensional space that served as his warehouse. His losses had been minimal and they recovered the weapons that the now-twice dead had dropped.

Ira mused he would need to study the stone, make new undead as well as finish some of those spells as well as get back to Hogwarts but Kyrel's appearance put the thoughts aside for a while.

"You wished to see me master?" Kyrel spoke in his honey voice. Ira nodded, "Indeed, here," and he floated books to Kyrel.

The proto-fiend looked over the tomes, bound in the skin of living creatures and the titles they read. Most of them were texts and manuscripts deemed heretical by some major religions across the planes, gathered for their antique and collector's value.

Ira swept his brown locks aside, "Well, what do you think?" The proto-fiend seemed to take it all in with a nod, "Thank you my master. These are for me to read, specifically?"

"Yes, I took the liberty of selecting these titles. With your newfound sense of self, these could help you realize your inner being, a sort of self-help guide so to speak, but that is not the reason why I summoned for you"

Kyrel frowned and Ira continued, "You did very well Kyrel. You would have killed Kurkaliz had I not ordered you to go easy on him and I appreciate all that you have done. I would name you my Left Hand and make you First of my servants"

Kyrel slowly nodded, a smile beginning to take shape, "I would serve in a higher capacity then?"

Ira nodded, "You would be my second, Kyrel and you deserve it. I cannot think of anyone better to see to the affairs of my home and safety"

The proto-fiend nodded, "I shall endeavour to do my best then, master. If that will be all?"

Ira shook his head, "One last thing. Compile a list of names, any you can remember, of celestials"

Kyrel scowled, "You wish for celestials master? Whatever for?"

Ira smiled, "I want their bodies Kyrel. I want all that they are and you need servants of your own. For the moment, Hound Archons should do eh?"

Kyrel seem to finally understand and a wicked smile revealed vampire-like fangs, "As you wish master. I shall see to it, do not worry"

Ira nodded and felt the stirrings of a voice in his mind. The voice of Harry Potter calling him through the bracelet, "Good Kyrel, see to it. I on the other hand have to see to my own business" and Ira prepared to go back to a particular Prime world.

0-0-0-0-0-0

*Mastery of Shaping, keeps friendlies out of the fire!


	25. Year 3:Crouching Dog, Hidden Rat Part 1

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 7: Crouching Dog, Hidden Rat Part 1

Dressed in unassuming robes of a rich, silky brown, Ira looked like a classy monk. He had equipped himself with a variety of magical items, including no less than 6 magical rings. With a simulacrum to attend him personally through his Mirror, Ira wasn't about to take chances. The last time Ira had been called to Harry's side; there was a traitorous professor, not to mention last year with a haunted book and a giant snake. Ira stepped through the scene in the Mirror and into the snow.

0-0-0

Harry had already thrown the cloak away, taken in hand by Hermione. He let out his tears and frustrations, shouting to the sky but trying to keep it all in at the same time. Draco, Ron and Hermione all looked at him with varying degrees of concern, wondering what they could do for their friend.

"He was their friend!" Harry hoarsely shouted at no one in particular, "they made him my godfather and he knew! He knew and he did nothing!" Harry sobbed and Professor Ira walked out of thin air.

They jumped at the sight of their professor appearing but quickly calmed down. With Professor Gold, there was little that the man did not know. He looked them all over with appraisal and nodded to each in turn. He turned to look at Harry who tried to bury the emotions bubbling out.

"Tell me," Ira simply said, with conviction in his tone. Slowly but surely, pieces of the story were assembled and Ira nodded as he digested it. He mentally probed his Hogwarts double and replied to the other copy watching through the Mirror. "Would they still be there? Professor McGonagall and the Minister?"

Harry slowly nodded, unsure about this line of questioning. "Come, all of you. We go to this Hogsmeade" The four looked like they were going to bolt but calmly followed and Ira asked Draco about the arm sling to which the blonde boy shyly smiled and said, "accident" and left it at that.

0-0-0

"This is most incorrigible behaviour, Minerva! Students spying on the Ministry! Expulsion, excommunication and-" the Minister was blustering but Ira conjured a burst of light which quickly ended that.

"Peace, Minister. Professor McGonagall did not know and neither did I, but what's done is done. Frankly you can't accuse Harry or any student here on spying as it appears you came for a social visit, unless you must be the kind of Minister who likes to frequent pubs on official business with no guards whatsoever," Ira dryly replied.

Fudge looked like his head was about to pop, if his face did not stop reddening. In a private room in Hogsmeade, the same Harry had come into to spy, Minerva McGonagall too looked very livid.

"I understand your position Minister. I truly do and rest assured suitable punishments will be handed out to all parties involved," she turned to look at all of them, her gaze momentarily lingering on Draco, "regardless of House or other affiliations"

Minerva turned to Harry, "I understand you wanted to know the truth Potter, I do but this is not the way. This certainly is a new low even for you," she sighed, "_especially_ for the four of you"

At that moment, Madam Rosmerta, the rather fiery innkeeper and landlady of Hogsmeade came in, the door opening by itself. She bore a tray of drinks and said to those in the room, "Right, if you lot want to punish the kids, the least you could do is give 'em some drinks. It won't hurt the punishments no matter how you give it" and handed out the drinks.

She handed a butter-beer to Ira and he nodded a sincere thanks. He had missed this beverage, somewhat and maybe with some ingenuity of his own, he could obtain the recipe and produce it within his tower but that was an idea for another time.

He turned towards the assembly, "However you want to deal with them, it will be as teachers dispensing discipline. However what worries me is this Black fellow. He is still on the run?" Ira pivoted towards Fudge.

The Minister of Magic for Magical Britain looked like he wanted nothing more than to put Ira in Azkaban but he did let out a small sigh, reducing the steam building inside, "Yes and despite the best efforts of our Aurors we cannot detect the murderer. However we will find him and he will be dealt with"

Fudge turned to Harry, who nursed his own butter-beer, "Potter, I am sorry for your loss. No one should have to go through what you did. But spying on officials and your teachers is not legal or the ethical thing to do! You should be lucky I am allowing McGonagall and Dumbledore to deal with the lot of you"

Harry nodded and said nothing. There was little emotion in him, maybe because on top of the impending punishments he would have to face, the news that his own godfather had betrayed his parents was a fatal blow to his spirit. Meanwhile Hermione looked relieved that she wasn't going to be dispelled but horrified at the same time on her coming punishments and Ron and Draco shared the same look of impending dread, since this incident was probably going to be communicated to their fathers.

"Despite all of this, I do think I can help with your little problem Minister. I will find you your fugitive and deliver him to you," Ira confidently said. Fudge looked like he was going to spit on his words but Ira continued, "but first, call your Aurors here. You did say they would deal with it, yes?"

Fudge nodded angrily but quickly left, no doubt to communicate through some method to bring in his Aurors. "Lord, but what will all this do, I wonder?" Rosmerta whispered to herself.

0-0-0

Chief Auror Amelia Bones, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, newly-minted Auror and Obliviator Arnold Peasegood –who was the only one who held such a dual position- and three other Aurors quickly Apparated to Hogsmeade. It was unusual that the Head of the DMLE would come herself but after receiving the message through the Floo Network, Bones decided to leave nothing to chance.

Ira greeted them all with civility and Bones quickly addressed him after talking with Fudge, "So Ira, you know where Black is?"

Ira smiled and slyly replied, "I will, in a moment" and sent his mind into that of his double.

0-0-0

His double was gazing into one of his Mirror of Mental Prowess, with a scene playing within its frame. A large, black dog was slowly padding its way through the Forbidden Forest, carefully slinking. Through his _True Seeing_, which Ira brought to bear through his double's false eyes, Ira could see the man that was the dog.

It was like a double vision, watching the image of the dog give way to that of a shaggy haired man and watch as the image reversed itself. So his magic could detect shape-shifting eh? That was a bit of news and one more bit of information to file away, not to mention additional experiments to be had with Bellatrix.

The double became invisible and stepped through the Mirror, incanting a swift spell. The dog froze in mid-stride and the double removed a scroll from its grey robe-pocket. The scroll crumbled as the magic turned the dog to a quarter of its true size and the double lifted it with little difficulty.

0-0-0

The assembled party in the private room did not jump or gasp as a hand appeared out of thin air dropping a small dog onto the floor. Ira mused that maybe seeing limbs appearing was nothing but a demon was like dropping an incendiary onto people's laps. Ira picked up the dog and placed in the centre of the room, which was cleared for this purpose.

"A dog," Fudge whispered, "an animagus!" he said much more loudly. Bones gave a grim nod, "Would explain why we couldn't find him. Unregistered animagus and we look like children hunting pixies," the Chief Auror smirked, "though pixies are easier"

The Aurors pointed their wands at the stilled dog and Ira nodded to them each in turn. When they were ready, Ira cast a _Dimensional Anchor_ onto the dog, letting the green ray envelop it. Ira wondered whether it would work, and even as the Aurors did gasp at his spell, Ira willed the spells on Black away.

Black returned to his true size and got up on his feet. His gaze took everything in and he let his gaze rest on Harry. In those eyes, Ira saw a bit of madness, the same that Bellatrix had but there was life in those eyes as well.

The dog became a man and Bones shouted, "_Incarcerous_!" Thin cords shot out of the stick and enveloped the naked Black and he did not struggle. Rosmerta left the room, her shock chasing her but also the need for clothes as well. She came back quickly with a thick robe to cover the naked fugitive.

"Well, it looks like there won't be anything left to fear. Serial murderer caught and all is well," Fudge proudly proclaimed but Ira went to the fugitive. The hand appeared again and Ira took the scroll his double handed him.

"What are you doing, Ira?" Shacklebolt said but Ira put his hand up to calm them down. He read from the scroll and the _Sanity_ spell washed over Black. The eyes showed clear understanding now and the scraggly bearded man looked much more calm, but the trauma in those eyes would be something that not even magic could take away.

"I wish to talk to him, not just for my sake but for Harry's as well. Don't worry, I have rendered him sane. His words will be as true as truth can be," and he motioned for Harry to come closer. At first Bones, looked like she did not want that but with several wizards and witches present, it looked like a bleak situation for Black anyway. Fudge looked like he would protest but at that moment, Snape, Dumbledore and Remus Lupin came in.

Snape goggled at Black and the attending party but quickly composed himself. Remus Lupin, the new DADA Professor –according to his double- looked at Black like he was being pulled in two different directions. Dumbledore took everything in his gaze and said, "No lemon cakes?"

0-0-0-0-0-0


	26. Year 3:Crouching Dog, Hidden Rat Part 2

Please note that I do not own Dungeons and Dragons,their relevant editions, Pathfinder or Harry Potter. Dungeons and Dragons are owned by Wizards of the Coasts, Pathfinder is owned by Paizo and Harry Potter and its franchises are owned by JK Rowling. The following story is just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 8: Crouching Dog, Hidden Rat Part 2

After a quick rundown of the series of events, Dumbledore gave his grandfatherly grin while Snape was staring death at Draco. The young Malfoy looked like he was about to wilt at any moment.

"So a quick interrogation then?" Albus quipped and Fudge sighed. He could not gainsay the Headmaster and both of them knew it, but if Albus pushed too far, Fudge would have to put his foot down. He was the Minister after all.

Ira nodded and approached Black, "You don't owe me anything but to this boy, your _godson_," and Ira said that with extra emphasis, "you owe him at least your explanation, no matter how cowardly it may seem"

Sirius Black looked at Harry, the haze of madness finally lifted and felt ashamed, but not guilty. Never would Black feel guilty because he did not do anything wrong and he told his story, the same one he had told the courts before they threw him into Azkaban. Harry's face looked contorted like he was going to cry but he just nodded.

"Then what about this Pettigrew? Are you sure he is dead?" Ira addressed Black. Sirius turned to the professor and shook his head, "Frankly I don't know what happened to him. Maybe he is dead but maybe not"

The assembled sorcerers seem to collectively rolled their eyes except for the Hogwarts faculty, they just stared impassively or tried to. Ira nodded at something, "Well that shouldn't be too hard to prove or disprove eh?"

0-0-0

The image before him was a rather fat rat trying to evade a cat. With swift motions, Ira cast the same series of spells onto the rat, a rather corpulent human in actuality. Through his double, Ira realized the rat as the pet of Ron, and he felt a hot anger within him.

There were many things that the arch-necromancer had done in his quest for power but always Ira believed in a sense of honour, a code and ethics to live his life by and children was one of them. This rat had been on Ron's lap, slept in Ron's bed and probably watched the boy in more private moments. With a rage that he hardly felt, Ira spoke to the spell-frozen rat through the double, "You might not know this but I see you for what you are Pettigrew. I know you and can easily discern your true form, animagus! Pity that the others will not know of this but I will get my kicks where I can eh?"

With brutal movements, Ira hurled the rat against the rocks but light enough that only _some_ of the bones would be broken. It would not do to deliver a dead body.

0-0-0

"And here we have our real traitor," Ira said, depositing the rat onto the floor. Despite his magical bonds, Sirius tried to hurl himself at it, shouting all the while, "It's him! He's alive! The bastard!" and other worse expletives. Lupin looked like he wanted to do the same but was held back by Snape who held a wand to him.

"Another unregistered animagus?! How?!" Fudge said, exasperated. Ira removed the spells and Pettigrew reformed, naked and vomited blood all over the floor, causing the party except for Lupin and Black to flinch. Pettigrew groaned and looked bruised all over, his body covered with welts, fresh cuts and deep gouges in his flesh. Peter Pettigrew's one good eye looked at Ira with fear.

"You will accept the facts now, Cornelius?" Dumbledore calmly asked. Fudge looked flabbergasted but slowly nodded. The Aurors gathered the naked Pettigrew and the rest avoided him like the plague. Bones released Black from his magical bonds.

Sirius still looked like he wanted to kill the fat man but turned to Harry instead. Potter looked bewildered by all that was happening but caught his godfather's eye clearly. Slowly and with tentative steps, the two embraced and Ira supposed some deserved a happy ending.

0-0-0

"And full compensation for all that you suffered," Fudge grudgingly said but it had to be done. With all that Black had gone through, nothing the Minister could ever do would wipe the trauma of dementors and prison away but at least clearing his record and giving the man a clean slate would be a start.

Sirius nodded, as there was nothing left to say. Fudge left, readying himself for the inevitable trial for Pettigrew, the real culprit who murdered so many and who had hidden under the very noses of a government official and his family. Ron had already vomited several times but Ira supposed the boy would never get over it.

Draco and Hermione had returned to the castle to begin their punishments, the young Malfoy had already gotten a harsh one from Snape, the details of which were unknown. The young Malfoy had left pale though, so Ira supposed it was _very_ harsh.

Black hugged Lupin and gave an even tighter hug to Harry who looked over the moon and stars at the exoneration of his godfather. From what Ira knew, with the proven restoration of his sanity and the substantial compensation coming in from the Ministry, Black was able to take care of Harry, since he had been made legal guardian before Harry's parents death or something like that.

"I'll see you soon Harry. Don't you worry about a thing. I'll have a home for the both of us before the end of the school year" Black whispered to Harry but the boy only smiled. The home wasn't necessary as he had someone who genuinely cared for him. But never having to live with the Dursleys ever again was an added bonus.

Dumbledore approached Ira and they went to a corner to talk, "Quick resolution wouldn't you say? Harry's godfather and the true traitor in the ranks, all done so quickly"

Ira nodded, "My methods worked. Can't argue with the results and I have to say they are somewhat pleasing"

Albus smiled, "Will I be assuming that you will be returning to Hogwarts then? All affairs in order and such?" the Headmaster's eyes seem to twinkle with an inner light.

Ira gave the old man a warm smile, "Soon Headmaster. Just a few more errands and I will continue on"

Albus patted him on the shoulder and prepared to leave with Harry, Minerva and Lupin in tow, "Never doubted your word for a second, Ira. You're a good man"

Ira mulled over the words and wondered if he was. Good men did not deal with demons, forged proto-devils or bring the dead back to life. They certainly did not have demonic-inclined associates and bloated sorcerers for allies. Despite it all, Ira wondered and decided to take it all with a bit of salt.

Harry left with the teachers and that just left Ira and Black in the private room, who now had a long tab courtesy of the Minister, "Thank you Professor. I cannot tell you what it means to be free, or have my godson look at me without fear in his eyes"

Ira nodded, "You don't owe me anything Sirius. But a word of caution though," at that, Black looked suspicious, "I dealt with a traitorous professor who was said to be possessed by a wizard called Voldemort and dealt with a book containing the ghost of the same wizard. It would seem like he did not exactly die, as tales suggest"

Black gulped, "Harry, you protected him?"

Ira absently nodded, "And I can't protect him all the time, contrary to some belief. However his godfather should be able to keep a better eye on him, considering your animosity towards Voldemort"

Black nodded and gave a fierce grin, "I have never felt clearer in all my life. I will do what needs doing and if the Dark Lord is still around, he won't be. I swear my life on it"

Ira smiled at the man. This one was honest and sincere, not to mention foolishly brave. A Gryffindor if Ira ever saw one, "Another thing. If you need allies, Lucius Malfoy is one. He's one of my close associates and you can give this to him" Ira took out a few folios and handed it to Black.

Sirius blanched, "Malfoy?! I understand his son is Harry's friend but the elder Malfoy is a die-hard blood loyalist and Death Eater. I can't go and ask him for support" but Ira was already prepared to leave.

"You can and you will. You will find that the world has changed and everything you thought you knew is much more different. Speak to Lucius and you will find a strong ally and don't forget the books, I did promise him after all" the books offered theoretical improvements and innovations to their wand magic and Ira hoped Malfoy would be able to make use of it. It seemed that times were changing in this world but that was only a small feeling.

Black nodded slowly, turning the books over but as he lifted his head to talk to Ira, the professor was already gone. Ira Gold had to see a lich about a stone.

0-0-0-0-0-0


End file.
